Whispers of the Heart
by Lula6791
Summary: It is a journey to save or sacrifice... You have to discover the rest. It is set after Shadow Souls. Please give it a chance, I'm not really good at summaries.
1. Friendship Revised

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to voilawriter and bookerz. They help me a lot. Thanks Hopeful Sapphire for helping me too.**

**I hope you will like this.**

* * *

**Friendship**

Bonnie POV

Damon is human. Never in my strangest dreams I have imagined such a thing. I know he hates it, but he got caught up this time by his curiosity, by his need to know and control everything. It is interesting watching him trying to remember how to breathe. He pretty much got the hang of it. The funny part of this was that he kept forgetting he has to do it constantly.

We couldn't help it. We had to laugh at this situation, even though Stefan is really pissed off at his brother and Damon glared at us with hate. We needed the laugh. Elena looked at the brothers, worried. Our big fight against the Kitsune is coming. And I hated it to admit myself, Damon was the strongest of us and the best fighter. We'd possibly lost our strongest ally.

I can't stop myself from remembering the night of the clearing. It's sad that Kitsune kept taking Damon's memories. I think it must be really hard to lose your memories. The bad memories not so much, but the good ones. I don't know. Memories are what make us remember our mistakes and, if we are intelligent enough, try with all our might not to repeat them.

It sounds kind of complicated, but I guess this doesn't apply to the brothers since they are fighting for Elena. The story is repeating itself; they fought for Katherine. I know Elena loves Stefan. I think he is her soul mate, but sometimes I can't keep my mind from thinking otherwise. I know she loves Damon, too. I don't know why she won't admit it once and for all. Neither Stefan nor Damon deserves to live the Katherine situation again. I know my friend, or at least I think I know her. She will eventually choose one.

Elena's voice snapped me out of my wonderings. "Bonnie I don't think this is the time to give Damon that."

"Yes, I think you are right. I will give it to him later. At some point he'll have to eat."

Mrs. Flower's assigned us where to sleep tonight. We have full house, even Sage was with us. It's kind of comforting to have him here; we still have two vampires in our side. The boarding house has the necessary wards to protect us. So we can have a good night's sleep. I wonder if I will be able to sleep at all.

I'm tired of turning, trying to get some sleep. I can't get sleep, nothing at all, and the worst part is I can feel the beginning of a headache. Since Honoria Fell decided to use me as her ... How I will describe it? Yes, I was like her "speaker" or conduit. My psychic power is more susceptible to see everything as it is. No glamour, no hiding. It's easier for me to trance right now than in the beginning. Pretty much what I saw, I can feel it, too. One of the after-effects is the nightmares and every time something happens, they get worst.

I decided to go and get a glass of water. And pace a little bit more in the living room. At least I won't wake up anyone if I spend some time down on the first floor. I took the glass of water and sat down on the couch. I have to admit; I'm afraid. I'm tired and afraid. Now images of the Dark Dimension appear on my dreams, entwined with the Kitsune and sometimes with Katherine and Klaus. What was I going to do? Maybe I should talk to Mrs. Flowers. I think she'll be able to help me get some good rest.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard some ragged breathing. A chill went through my body. I hadn't notice anybody here when I sat down. I'd counted up to ten, trying to calm my breathing and to gather enough courage to ask: "Who's there?"

"Well, what have we got here?"

"Damon, you scared me. Please don't do that." He chuckled a little and he sat down beside me. A strange silence appeared between the two of us. Timidly, I offered him my glass of water. He took it and drank it in one gulp.

"How come you're the only one worried if I eat or drink?"

"I.. I don't know what you mean, Damon. The others are worried for you, too. Not only me." I gave a tired sigh and in a very low tone, I added. "I know Elena is worried, too."

He decided to ignore my comment. "Why you are down here and not sleeping?"

"It is kind of obvious, Damon. I can't sleep. Every time I try, I just have nightmares. It's like a curse. Since the Klaus and Katherine incident, I don't know what it feels like to have a long night of dreamless sleep."

He stared at me and nodded. I think he understood what I'd just told him. I decided to add, "Let me correct myself: I did rest some at the Dark Dimension. When I had to give Elena my blood, I was physically so tired that I'd just shut down. Meredith told me Sage was the one that noticed what happened to me. I guess I fainted again in Elena's room."

"You are telling me Sage took care of you?" he asked me with anger reflected in his voice. I looked at him, disconcerted, and answered him. "Well, that is what she told me. Meredith gave her blood to you and I gave mine to Elena. Maybe I gave her too much."

"But why Sage?"

"Damon, you were out of it. Stefan was in jail. Who could carry me to my room? I only know what they told me. Besides, that was the last time I slept without problems."

"Do you recuperate rather quickly? I can remember well you hovering in Elena's room."

"MMM, I know, Meredith knows something, but she won't tell me. I think she wants to protect me. Of what, I don't have a clue. Sometimes I feel like everybody treats me like a little girl. Like I can't handle myself."

"You look like it. You sometimes look like a wounded little bird"

"What?"

"Nothing, Bonnie"

"Why you are here? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I guess I'm sort like you at this moment."

"I don't believe that, Damon. You are the strongest of all us. Even if you're human, I still think you're the strongest."

He made a strange sound and moved a little. Like I'd just punched him. "Damon, I really believe what I just told you."

"Hard to believe you, Bonnie. It is hard to believe you."

I don't know what got into me, but I felt my anger rise. I can say I'm really pissed off at him. I stood up and, with a surprisingly strong tone in my voice, I told him "Don't you dare doubt yourself, Damon. I know those feelings. I live with them every day and it is hell. Don't go there." I lowered my tone and repeated, "Please don't go there."

He looked at me. Then he walked toward me and told me, "I'm worried if I'm going to sleep, I will forget how to breathe."

I blinked twice. It was strange being so near him. He continued talking. "I have a proposition for you. We can stay here in the living room and we watch each other sleep. I think we can help each other"

I didn't say anything; I just nodded. He went upstairs and brought two pillows and two blankets.

* * *

Damon POV

I didn't know what my little bird had, but I felt like my strong, old self. I still feel I can protect her when I'm around her. She is the one that believes in me and I don't know why or understand it. She trusts me. Without a good reason she trusts me. Or she really is a fool, or she sees me better than anyone.

We sat down at the couch again and I make her talk about herself. She was a little bit uncomfortable, but I promised her I would tell her some stories of my past. So she relented. She talked and answered my questions. I sensed when she was beginning to get sleepy. I let her rest her head on my shoulder. It felt good to be able to help and protect her. If she began to have nightmares, I would be by her side. I wasn't worried anymore about my breathing during my sleep. She took my nervousness away.

Ironic, she didn't know her true powers. This little psychic was stronger than she believed - stronger than me. She'd just saved me this night. The little bird saves the crow. I chuckle again. It was strange to have someone think of you as a first, not a second or a runner up. I didn't remember much before the Dark Dimension; the kitsune took my memories, but something told me that since the beginning I was curious with her. Why would I have wanted to protect her otherwise? I loved Elena, that much I knew. But my desire to protect Bonnie kept coming. I needed time to sort things out. Time was exactly what neitherl of us had. Time was only time.

She stirred a little and look at me with those dove eyes of her and asked me, "Do you want to be my friend?"

She shocked me with her question. No one had asked me this before. I only know to grab what I wanted anytime I wanted it. My heart was beating quickly. She began to move away from me. Instead of answering her right away, I just grabbed her. When I looked at her face, she had tears in her eyes. I wiped them with my hand and finally answered her. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. You surprised me. It wasn't my intention to let you think I didn't want to be your friend. The thing is, you're the first one to ask me such a thing in practically my whole life."

She nodded at me, understanding what I'd said to her. I accommodated her so she could rest her head on my chest. She obliged at my gesture. I began to stroke her hair softly and answered her earlier question. "Yes, Bonnie I will like to be your friend."

She nodded and hugged me. We stayed like that the rest of the night. We fell assleep hugging each other. I really rested that night. I slept feeling my old self again.

* * *

Bonnie POV

MMM! I feel at peace, no nightmares, no Klaus or Dark Dimension stuff, no Kitsune. A good nothingness. It was blissful to have that kind of rest. The difference was that for the first time in a long time, I felt secure. I looked at Damon. He seemed so peaceful and he looked so handsome. And, last night, he had accepted. He wanted to be my friend. In normal situations like a school day, a guy like him wouldn't have give me a tiny glance. I was invisible to most of the people in Fell's Church.

Only my true friends really knew me. Could it be possible that he, Damon Salvatore could become one of them? I really hope so. Damon stirred, and looked at me. Those midnight eyes are like two big, black, endless pools. They reflected everything so perfectly.

"Morning, Little one."

"Good morning, Damon. You are alive, so I fulfilled my promise. You didn't stop breathing."

"Yes, I guess you did. And you?"

"Me what?"

"Nightmares?"

I nodded and smile at him. "No, Damon; I didn't have any nightmares. Thank you."

"Well, you can thank me with something to eat. I'm starving." I couldn't stop myself and laughed. I could get used to this human Damon.

"Okay, I'm not a cook at all, but I know how to make a good sandwich. But I'm an expert in one thing. I can assure, you I brew the best coffee ever. So my friend, go freshen up. I'll do the same and we can make some breakfast together."

He smiled and murmured: "Okay" He began to walk up the stairs and I called him, "Damon!" He turned and looked at me. "Hurry up; we're making breakfast to everybody." Before he could even complain about anything, I made a gesture hurrying him up. When he began to protest, I pushed him a little.

"Hey!, don't do that."

"Do what? I'm starving, too. You are walking like a snail and I need to freshen up. Come on! Move it!"

"Are you always so bossy?"

"Nope, only with you." I passed him, laughing and began to run toward my room.

* * *

Damon POV

She certainly was something. It was like my being human gave her confidence to treat me like one. Before she was always scared of me. This felt surprisingly good. I went to my room and cleaned up. I kept thinking about my Little Bird. I couldn't stop calling her that. Maybe I am human, but still I want to protect her.

I beat her to the kitchen. Or I though I'd beat her. Instead of finding Bonnie, the old hag was the one in the kitchen. Mrs. Flowers was already cooking. She looked at me and gestured me to sit down. She never talks too much. So when she asked me how I felt, I was unprepared.

"Um... I don't know. I'm still getting the hang of this."

"Do you sleep well, boy?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm glad. I will help you guys with the cooking."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Bonnie already told me. She is outside picking some herbs. She wanted to do some ice tea. She says the girls love it."

That's little Bonnie. Always thinking of everyone but herself.

"Is it safe - ?"

"Shh, my boy. It is safe; Stefan is with her."

"What?"

"Well, he returned from his daily hunting and offered to accompany her. He's such a gentleman."

Involuntarily, I scoffed. The old woman looked at me and told me the strangest thing. "You know that someone can love one person, but his or her true soul mate can be someone else. The trick is to discover to whom one belongs. Love is the heart. Soul mate is heart and soul, Damon. Heart and soul." She patted my shoulder and went back to cooking.

What did that mean? Why did she have to be so annoying?

* * *

Bonnie POV

It was a beautiful morning. I really wanted our first breakfast after the Dark Dimension to be a little bit special. Elena and Meredith love homemade ice tea. Mrs. Flowers was an amazing cook. I though it was a really good compliment. Mrs. Flowers didn't want me alone looking for herbs. She thoutht it would be dangerous. We were arguing when Stefan showed up. He agreed to go with me outside. I was picking and smelling some lime leaves when he said. "I saw you two sleeping on the couch. It surprised me. Why, Bonnie?"

"Stefan, are you still mad at your brother?" He didn't answer my question. I switched my eyes toward the woods and began talking. "Stefan, I don't know why. I always felt a pull toward your brother. I rationalized it was my fear because he was a vampire. But I don't feel the same toward you or Sage. I know he needs help right now even though he won't admit it. Granted, what he did was selfish. But let's be honest; it was expected from him. I know our little possible connection the kitsune took it away with his memories. But... we just help each other."

"He, help you?"

"Yes. Last night was the first nightmare free night in a long time. Stefan, it is a blessing to sleep a little without worries."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Stefan, my grandmother told me once that I was going to die young. She also told me I was a psychic. I didn't believe her. My lack of belief and trust in her cost me a lot. Now I'm certain she was telling me the truth. I will fight with all of you to stop any evil coming to this town. But I will take care for the people I consider my friends and family. Damon is part of the pack."

"Bonnie, you could get hurt. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but sometimes we have to make decisions with the heart."

"I understand. They're Whispers of the heart. Let's go to the kitchen."

We walked together very slowly, taking in the brightness of the day and the strange peace surrounding the boarding house. Before I could open the door, Stefan stopped me and in a hush tone told me; "Thank you, Bonnie, for everything you do. Not only with my brother; with all of us. I want you to know that we notice it."

I felt some tears form in my eyes. I bowed my head a little. I didn't want Stefan to see them. His words really hit a sore part of my soul. I whispered, "Thank you, Stefan." After that, he hugged me in a brotherly way. I guess that now I had another true friend.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? You love it, like it or hated it. Please le me know. Only by reviewing I will know if I did it good or if I failed. What do you think will happen next?**


	2. Feelings & Plans Revised

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**I want say thank you to bookerz. You are amazing. Thank you Hopeful Sapphire!**

**I hope you will like this. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm too tired to re-edit and edit. So please bear with me a little. :)**

**I almost forgot big hug and kisses with a lot of thank you for all of those who read it, fav, alert and even review my story.**

* * *

**Feelings & Plans**

Elena POV

Our breakfast was uneventful and surprisingly funny. To be witness of Matt and Damon at the same table as humans was surreal. Meredith and Bonnie laughing at Damon and Matt's fight for the last piece of bacon. Sage in a deep conversation with Stefan. And Mrs. Flowers watching over us. Everybody at the same table. I couldn't stop a smile appearing on my face. These were the people that I loved. Different kind of loves, but love was love. It felt like one of our last meals together. It was like we were in a fragile bubble about to burst by Shinichi's cruelty. I couldn't shrug off the feeling that told me the final battle was coming.

I felt someone staring at me. It was Damon; his eyes reflected conflict, like he was wondering what I was thinking. He has that ability; even now as a human he hadn't lost it. When he looked at you with so much intensity, it felt as though he were peeling off every emotional barrier. He knew he'd eventually get his answer. He'll get what he's seeking.

I was the only one who remembered everything that had happened between us. It was so hard. Every time that I looked at him, or Stefan I can feel my soul ripping in two. Stefan was light. Damon was dark. But I could sense a little bit of light in Damon. I knew his light is locked down deep inside of him. That little boy inside him was his humanity. The part of his soul that was hurting.

I wondered if Stefan could sense this. He was his brother, and I know he was the one who knew him best. Stefan was looking at me with worried eyes. It pained me to know that I was hurting him. What I was going to do. I wasn't Katherine. I didn't want to hurt them. But I couldn't help myself; I loved them. I loved them both.

I glanced toward Bonnie. Now, I could comprehend Bonnie a little bit better. Since the Dark Dimension, I had a better idea of what she had to confront every day. I wondered if she could see everything at it was - without glamour, without any disguise. It must be really painful every time she tranced and didn't remember anything of it. I needed to talk to her. I kept watching her. She was now battling Damon for the last piece of blue berry pancake. I could see a connection; a familiarity between those two. I wasn't sure if they even knew they were connected in some way.

I felt a pang in my chest. Why I was feeling it? It wasn't hatred. It felt like jealousy. It couldn't be. Oh my! What will I do? My relationship with Damon was intense, but was different. We didn't have what he had with her. It looked like they belonged to each other. Knowing this was painful. Maybe this was my opportunity to clear my heart. I would encourage those two. I knew Stefan will help me with this.

If nothing happened between Bonnie and Damon, then it would be because they chose to not let anything happen between them. My conscience would rest; my best friend would not suffer because of me.

After breakfast, I decided to talk to Bonnie. I was about to call her when Damon called me.

"Elena"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Damon, this is not the time."

"I think I deserve it."

"Really? I think you're thinking only about yourself. Believe me - this is not the time."

He gave me a strange look. He walked toward me. Right now, only inches separated us from touching each other. He kept staring at me. After some mere seconds that felt like hours, he said: "I think you're afraid, Elena. You are afraid to acknowledge the truth."

"Damon, everybody thinks theyt know the truth. So let it be."

"Come on, Elena. You know you love me."

"I love Stefan, Damon. That is my truth. My feelings for you aren't the same. I need to figure them out. But I'm really sure that I love your brother; he's my soulmate."

He frowned at me, then turned and walked away. I needed to put into action my plans more quickly that I'd thought. I went out of the dining room, looking for Bonnie. I needed to talk to her.

* * *

Bonnie POV

Meredith and I were helping Mrs. Flowers with the dishes when we saw Damon storming out from the dining room. After a minute, Elena walked out from the same room and entered the kitchen.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you."

I lgave Meredith a questioning look. She just shrugged and gave me an "I-have-no-clue-of-what's-happening" look. I switch my gaze to Elena and nodded in an affirmative way. Elena gave a small sigh.

"Okay. Let's go to my room."

"Mere, are you okay with..."

"Bonnie, just go. Elena looks like she's going to explode. She needs to talk. Go."

"Thank you, Mere."

"Go, already"

I took off the apron I was wearing and followed Elena to her room. I didn't have any idea what she wanted.

I sat down on her bed and watched Elena pacing from the window to the door. She was so concentrated in her thoughts that at some point I began to think she'd forgotten I was there with her.

"Elena, what's going on? And, please, stop pacing you're giving me headache."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I... I"

"Say it already. You're killing me."

Elena smiled at me and began to talk again. "Bonnie, you always knows how to cheer me up. Thank you."

"No problem. But..."

"Let me finish. I need a big favor from you. I need your help with Damon."

I knew that I looked dumbfounded. Why did she need my help with Damon? How could I help him? He was the kind of guy that wouldn't accept any offers easily. And, besides, to give help, the person needed to be willing to receive such help.

"Bonnie"

"Explain it, Elena, because I sincerely don't understand you. I don't think he'll want my help, anyway. He's very clear of what he wants. He wants you."

Elena kneeled before me and tears began to form in her eyes. "I know, Bonnie, but I don't think it's true love. I think he's mixing his feelings for Katherine with our friendship-relationship. I think he just transferred all those feelings towards me. He's just confused; my so called powers can be really addictive to a vampire or any supernatural being. I think it's a mix of everything, not true love."

"Elena, I don't think that's the case. You're acting as if he was a dumb person he's not. And what he wants most right now probably isn't you."

She opened her eyes, surprise reflecting on her face.

"Yes, Elena, I think he wants to be a vampire before anything else. He likes to feel powerful. He doesn't like to feel helpless."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"Ah, Elena because most of the time this is exactly how I feel. I told him last knight that I think he's stronger than any of us. I know he's doubting himself. If he reaches you, it's because he needs your help not mine."

"And that fact bothers you, right?"

"What are you talking about, Elena?"

"Nothing. It's just me being selfish. The thing is, I don't want to hurt him or Stefan. My true love is Stefan, but I'm not sure what I feel for Damon. I know this is my problem, but when we were at the Dark Dimension and when our auras mixed and he drank from me, I reached a little boy inside him, chained to a black big orb. The little boy is the keeper of his secrets."

"What?"

"Yes, Bonnie, I think you're the only one that can help me reach that boy again. I think it's the human part of Damon; his past buried inside him. And that part is hurting, Bonnie. I want to help him. Please help me!"

I stood from her bed. Now, I was the one pacing. Why I was feeling like a chess piece. Here we were, talking about a person without asking him if he wanted any help. I didn't think it was fair to decide for him. And besides, Elena had her own powers. I knew if she wanted to reach Damon's inner boy she can do it. Why did she need me? I couldn't understand it. I just didn't understand it.

"Bonnie, why is it so hard? I-"

"Elena, shut up. Okay. I know you're planning something. It isn't the first time I've had the sensation that you're playing chess with me."

"Bonnie, I would never do that to you."

"Liar-you always did it since we were in Pre-school."

Elena bowed her head.

"Elena, just please try to understand. It's not that I don't want to help Damon. Of course I want to. I'm just not sure the consequences of that. First, I'm not sure Damon will want to do it. And, second, it scare me a little."

"Why, Bonnie?'

"Elena, every time I Trance by mistake or on purpose, I lose control of myself. I don't remember anything after the Trancing and my mind is more and more susceptible to psychic interference. I know I accepted the responsibilities tied to my ability, but I just wish someone could teach me how to control it. I don't want anyone controlling my body for a long period of time. They could make me hurt the people that I care about. I... I'm scared and it hurts."

By the end of this, I was crying. Elena hugged me. She had this motherly instinct and I appreciated it this time.

"Shh. Shh, Bonnie, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you like that. I didn't even realize how much you were suffering. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Elena, you played your cards really well this time. You knew since the beginning of our conversation I would say yes. You knew it."

"Yes, I knew it. Because you are the more giving and caring one of us all. Thank you, Bonnie, for helping me with Damon. I just think we need to use this peaceful time to our advantage. We need to be stronger for the final encounter with Shinichi, and Damon needs to sort himself out."

"I hate to admit it, but you are right. But you know the only one that is going to talk to him is you, my good friend. Your idea-you talk to him. Beside, I want to ask Mrs. Flowers to see if she knows some ways to help me have a better control of my psychic abilities."

"Bonnie... "

"Nope. Your idea. Remember... I'll help you only if he wants to accept the help."

After that, I walked out of her room.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I know is short but I have problems with the story. I need to sort out what I want to do with the characters. I will be grateful for any ideas. I'm sorry again for the mistakes at this chapter.**

**Please let me know review. It is the only way. **


	3. Trust Revised

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**I want say thank you to bookerz. You are amazing. Thanks Hopeful Sapphire.**

**I hope you will like this. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm too tired to re-edit and edit. So please bear with me a little. :)**

**I almost forgot big hug and kisses with a lot of thank you for all of those who read it, fav, alert and even review my story.**

* * *

**Trust**

Damon POV

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. They were talking about me like I was a problem that needed to be solved. How was it possible that the person I loved could think that I was trouble? Why involve another person? She shouldn't do that. They would learn a lesson. Enough was enough; I was tired of people messing with me.

I grabbed Bonnie by her arm. I didn't want her to warn Elena, so I put a hand over her mouth and the other one at her waist. She was trembling. I was sure I'd scared her. She deserved it, but I couldn't help feeling a little bit of remorse for doing that to her. I dragged her to my room. Before releasing her, I told her, "It's me, Bonnie- don't scream. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded and I released her. She ran to the corner of my room. She was frightened and angry. It was a strange mix, but it was somehow endearing on her.

"Why? Damon, are you crazy? Why did you scare me like that?"

"I'm pissed off at you, my dear friend." I said with my characteristically sarcastic tone. She just stood there, watching me. I figured that she wasn't going to say anything, so I continued speaking.

"I heard everything between you and Elena. I'm pissed and surprised at the same time. She insists on helping my inner child, but you... you seem to know me better. Why? How is that possible?"

"Eavesdropping on other people's conversation is a really bad thing, Damon. This is the kind of situation that begins gossips and wars."

I stared at her. Only Bonnie would mix gossip with war. Only her. "Answer me, Bonnie". She lowered her eyes to her hands and began to speak in a defeated tone. I didn't really understand why. It was like she was sacrificing something and it hurted her.

"Damon, Elena is really worried about you. That's all. There's no hidden agenda, or anything. Besides, if you heard everything, you'd know she'd offer you the help. It's up to you if you want it or not."

I walked toward her and asked, "Bonnie, why do you let everyone use you?"

"What? How dare you?"

"It's always the same. You care so much for everybody that you forgot yourself. I don't understand you. You're willing to help me, even if that exposes your mind to other powerful beings. Are you nuts?"

She looked at me and I felt a strange pang in my chest. She had tears in her eyes and I knew she was making a big effort to not start crying in front of me. She was trying to be brave. Strangely enough, I felt proud of my little bird. She whispered, "Damon let me be."

"What?"

"I don't know anything else. I always wanted to help everybody- I don't know anything else. I can't be a selfish person, even if they hurt me deeply."

"Who hurt you so much?"

"No one. It doesn't matter, okay? It is my over-sensitive side saying stupid things."

I sat down at my bed and began to analyze her words. I made a gesture to her to join me on the bed. She sat down and I felt her sadness. It was like she was wearing the world on her shoulders. This wasn't right; I was the one who was supposed to protect her, not the otherwise.

"Bonnie..."

"Hmm?"

"Help me to remember."

"What?"

"I want you to help me remember. I know my memories are somewhere inside me. Sometimes I feel that I'm about to reach them, but something is blocking me."

"I think that's Shinichi's power, Damon. I'm not that powerful."

"But I trust you. I only want you to guide me in my own mind, Bonnie. I know you can do it. I hate to admit this, but Elena's right. Maybe I know how to get rid of Shinichi once and for all, but I can't remember anything."

She was thinking hard. As she thought, she kept touching the opal ring Lady Ulma had given her. I touched her hands, and said for the first time in a long time, "Please, Bonnie help me."

At that moment, I knew I'd got her. She stood up from my bed and began to pace.

"You're really something, Damon. You knew I was going to say yes anyway." I smirked at her and said, "Pretty much, yeah. I knew it you would say yes. But, Bonnie, I really do trust you. I know you won't mess with my head. You're to ethical to do otherwise."

"Argh Damon, for a brief moment, I believed you. You're still a manipulative jerk."

"I guess you can say that." I walked toward her and- for some strange reason- I touched her face. She looked at me with a questioning expression. I lowered my hand and told her, "I think it suits you, Bonnie. I think that it's one of your admirable traits. So, my friend, you still want to help me?"

"Damon, I don't know how to do it exactly. But, yes, I will help you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Damon; anything can go wrong."

"I know. Maybe the old hag can give you some pointers. We should begin immediately."

"Okay. I'm going to look for Mrs. Flowers."

She began to walk out of my room when I called after her. She turned back around. "What, Damon?"

"Do you know the meaning of the opal stone, Bonnie?"

"No, why?"

"You should look it up. I think it suits you. I'll be here, waiting for you."

She looked down and finguered her ring. When she looked up at me again, she whispered, "I'll come back."

Then she left.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I was frightened. Damon trusted me with the possibility to find his lost memories by Shinichi. I was a psychic, not a superhero. I continued the mental babbling when I bumped to Mrs. Flowers.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry, my dear. Do you have something to ask me?"

I swear she talks like she knows everything before I could even mutter a sound. I stared at her. My mind felt like a hurricane had passed through it. What should I ask first? How I would help Damon? What did I need to help him? My God! Will I be able to help him?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. That feeling snapped me out of my swirls of questions, worries and anxiety.

"Child, you need to have to trust in yourself and in your gift. You will help him. It's part of your destiny, Bonnie."

I blinked twice at her words. "How do you know? How can you be so sure of anything?"

"I'm not sure of anything. But I know that anything happens with a good reason. Nothing is pointless in our world, Bonnie. Remember, we will have pained and sad moments, but we are the ones who decide if we get stuck in the suffering. In our hands rest the possibility of the future."

"Mrs. Flowers, you sound like-"

Before I could continue what I was about to say, Mrs. Flowers began to laugh and said. "Shh, Shh. A little bit of respect, child. I'm older and certainly wiser, but I'm not Deepak Chopra or something."

I couldn't help but relax a bit- her laugh helped the mood greatly.

"Come, child, you need to eat something if you are going to trance. You need your energy. I already asked Meredith to give some food to Damon. He will need it too."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me the meaning of my ring?"

"MMM, let me see. Your ring is really beautiful and equally useful. Bonnie, the stone is very delicate, so you have to take care of it. I know your ring will help you with your task at hand."

"But..."

"The opal stones exist in different colors and they have different purposes. The opal is a healing stone. It will help you to balance and clear your emotions and it will be able to magnetize others for good causes. Not everybody can use them, and it enhances the capacity to foretell. It's the stone of protection, faithfulness, and loyalty. If necessary, it will help you to find your true love. Some call the opals the stone of the gods or the stone of hope. Opals are like human emotions. Bonnie, use it wisely. It could save you or the one really dear to your heart and soul."

After that, she made a gesture at me to eat before she left me. Maybe she felt I needed to think over what she told me. If she did, she was right; I needed to think everything. I knew I wouldn't back down now. I'd help Damon. God, please help me to help him. Please!

* * *

**A/N: Another short one but at least I updated two chapters today. :) I really hope you will like this. Please leave a review, I need feedback and ideas. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Becoming One Revised

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**I want to give thanks to Lily, Bookerz. and Hopeful Sapphire. All of you are amazing! Thank you for all of you that reviewed, alerted and fav my story. It means a lot. :)**

**I hope you will like this. I almost forgot I do own the mistakes. jeje! :)**

* * *

**Becoming One**

Meredith POV

I entered Damon's room. He was standing against one of the windows looking outside. He looked worried. I stood there watching him with a tray full of food and goodies for him. Mrs. Flowers had asked me to bring it to him.

"Damon"

"What?"

"Geez, calm down already. I have some food for you. Mrs. Flowers said that you'll need all your energy. She's giving food to Bonnie right now, too."

He walked toward me and took the tray. Then he stood in front of me, waiting. After a couple of seconds, he said in an authoritative and angry manner, "Do you need something?"

"Damon, I'm pretty sure that you already know I'm not afraid of you. Not even when you were a vampire. I'm going to say this once: If you do something to Bonnie, I will be the one ending your life for good."

His expression changed from anger to amusement. "Okay, you're the scary friend of Elena and Bonnie. And I know you mean every word you just said, but for the record, I'm not going to let anyone or anything harm Bonnie. So knock it off and leave me alone."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds then nodded. "Okay, Salvatore I'm leaving her in your hands."

After that, I walked out of his room. I knew that those two were planning to do something; that much I'd already guessed. I needed to talk to Elena. Maybe she knew what was happening between those two.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I entered Damon's room with my candles and a few books. He looked at me, curiosity reflected on his features. I placed everything on his desk. He began to touch some of the candles when he asked, "Bonnie, why the books?"

"Well, I read a little bit. Damon, I don't have the slightest idea on how to do it. So, I read a few things about psychic morphing and astral projection. I was looking for some pointers."

"But, you connect Stephan with Elena?"

"Yes, I did, but she was dead. It's a little bit easier to connect with a spirit than with someone alive. We both need to connect at the same level."

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to be so damn serious."

"That's it. Get a grip, Damon. I can mess up your mind more than it is already. So, if you want, I can call Elena. At least she has some healing powers."

"Bonnie..."

"I need you 100% into this. We can harm each other. Besides, it scares me, so I don't need any sarcasm from you."

He lifted up his both hands as a gesture of surrender. "Bonnie, I'm sorry."

"Okay. Help me with the candles. Make a circle big enough for both of us. Remember to put one in the middle."

He began to do what I'd asked. I couldn't stop watching him. He was still the scary Damon and, yet so different. I know he was human now, but wasn't that. It was like he'd opened up a little. Maybe this change in him will make this search easier.

He looked at me and gave me a smile. He stunned me; I didn't expect that gesture from him. I smiled back.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Red, I'm ready."

"Another nick name?" He chuckled at my question.

"I guess it is another nick name."

"Well, don't scream at me when I call you jerk or prick. They can be nick names. What do you think?"

His face lost his smirk and added, "I think we should begin already. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Damon POV

I finished placing the candles in a circle as Bonnie requested. As she began to light them, I turned off the lights in my room, closed the windows, and locked the door. Bonnie was too enthralled in cleansing the room of any bad stuff. She didn't noticed that I'd locked the door; I didn't want anyone interrupting us. I needed my memories back. I knew this would enrage Shinichi, but I didn't care anymore. It was odd, but I wanted to help. I wanted to finish him off.

I knew Bonnie has abilities; she'd once summoned Stefan and I. She didn't have a lot of experience but she was loyal and she wouldn't stop at anything if she knew it was for the benefit of her loved ones. At least, I thought she was doing this for her human friends and Elena. I knew that I was doing it for her, too.

Bonnie's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was chanting something about cleansing. She told me she'd done some research on how to do all this witchy stuff. I hoped this would work. I began to pay attention to the little bird.

She was chanting in a low tone. I could hear her saying, "I cleanse this room of all negativity. Only love and light may enter".

She was doing this with white burning sage in her hand. This was not the first time that I had witnessed this kind of ritual. I knew that smell too well.

She stopped chanting and looked at me. At that moment, I held my breath. A strange white halo was surrounding her. I was human now, so if I can see such a thing, then this little psychic has more power in her that I ever imagined.

"Damon, are you ready?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I didn't know how to describe what was happening. It was like I was discovering a Bonnie that I hadn't known existed. I could only nod at her. She understood and gestured for me to sit down inside the circle of candles.

* * *

Bonnie POV

Once Damon sat down, I followed him. It was strange, but I didn't feel nervous and Damon was radiating surprise, not nervousness or worry.

"Damon, I finished cleansing your room. I'm going to cast a circle like I did back then when I summoned you and Stefan. Well, not exactly like that time. It'll be a little more powerful. At least, that's what I think. My plan is to link our minds, and if everything goes right, I'm going to enter your mind and then the two of us will seek your memories. I just..."

"What, Bonnie?"

"My concern is that Shinichi can enter your mind as well. I mean, how else can he erase any memory he wants? What if he decides to have an encounter with us?"

I could see him pondering my words. Now that I said this to him, he would probably insult me. But he was just brooding. He really looked like Stefan at that moment. I smiled at that thought.

"Bonnie, I trust you. Besides, I know you won't harm me or let anything harm me. And it's my mind and I will fight that son of a... Anyway, let's do it."

"Okay, just stay there."

I stood up and began to walk around the circle, chanting.

"This circle is a positive field, a protective shield. This circle keeps me safe within, no harm can enter in. This circle will enhance my spell, ensuring that I cast it well. To the north, south, west and east of me, I awaken the spirit of nature and magic within me. Air, Earth, Water, and Fire, give me your protection. I am a child of the universe, so mote it be."

After saying this, I sat down. I sighed a little and breathed in twice to calm myself, then offered my hands to Damon. He took them and he looked at me with wonder reflected in his eyes. I gazed elsewhere; I couldn't lose my concentration looking into his black eyes. I could forget anything looking into those two black pools. He was born with his power of compulsion. He was human and he still has it.

I squeezed his hand a little and began to chant again.

"Heart to heart, and mind to mind, let our spirits intertwine. Link our thoughts from end to end, as we think, our minds will blend."

After mere seconds, the light of the candles intensified and I felt how we began to become one.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Becoming one in a magical way. Nothing naughty. :) Please leave a review, some ideas will be great and the feedback is even better.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVIG! That is for those who celebrate this holiday. Personally I think we should give thanks every day (I know it sound cliché), but life is to precious to not be thankful. We must give thanks to be alive, for the good and bad experiences. Those experiences are the ones that mold and makes us who we are. I stop now before I start babbling.**

**Leave me some love! Click the link! :)**


	5. Random Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**Thank you Lily and Bookerz! Hugs & Kisses**

**I hope you will like this. The horrors.. ups! Errors are all mine. :)**

* * *

**Random Memories**

Damon POV

I stopped feeling my surroundings. It is like everything meshed into me. I begin to wonder what really happened. _What can I do now?_ I decided to take a deep breath and count up to ten. Maybe if I calm myself I can sense everything better.

I felt a presence but I couldn't touch it or see it. It is strange; the presence feels familiar like my little bird. I begin to look carefully around me; I'm in the middle of something. It looks like a tornado. But what were spinning around me were images; a lot of them. I recognized some of them. I'm in the center of a strange void that Bonnie created and know I can see bits and pieces of my life.

_But where is she?_ I need to find her. We need to do this together. _Calm down Damon and pay attention_. Somewhere in that swirling tornado around you is your little bird. Find her and recover what you have lost.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I opened my eyes and immediately became aware that I wasn't in Damon's room anymore. I'm in a beautiful gazebo and I have a book in my hands. I noticed this place is not familiar to me. I have a ring on my left hand and my clothes are different.

_What happened? Where is Damon? Where am I?_ Suddenly I heard a boy crying.

My heart stops beating for a mere second. I begin to run. _What am I doing? Why I am running?_ I run like my life depens on it. I reached a young boy, crying he's all sprawled at the floor. He has injured his knee and he has a little bit of blood on it. The boy is no more than three years old. I lift him, hug him and begin to sing a softly to him a tune. I ordered the servant by my side to bring me water to clean the injury.

I continue singing until I feel the little boy relax in my arms. The little boy stops crying. When I looked at him I gasp. I can't help it. Two black pools are looking at me. Those too familiar black eyes are watching me. This can't be. Then I heard his sweet voice: "Mamma"

_Oh my!_ This is Damon as a little boy. This has to be one of his memories and I'm his mother in it. _What happened? Why am I his mother? Why am I able to feel everything?_ When I look at the boy again everything starts to change.

Now I can see two handsome young men. They are sword fighting. I recognize them at once They are Damon and Stefan fighting each other. I want to stop them but I can't do anything. It is too late. They kill each other.

_Bonnie, get a grip. What can you do?_ It is just Damon's memories; you are not reliving his past.

I repeated to myself again and again those words. _It just a memory_. Pay attention, seek the real Damon. But I can't stop feeling the sadness that is engulfing me. Tears had formed in my eyes when I saw them killing each other.

This must be the time when Katherine changed them. When I was about to walk towards them, someone yelled at me and ordered me to seek the master.

In this memory I'm a servant. Before I can move Damon looks at me. His eyes are losing their light. He has this strange sorrow in his gaze. How come even at this painful memory his eyes keep pulling me in? Someone yells at me again with anger. I look at the person yelling at me and begin to nod to her orders and insults. Then everything changed again.

Now I'm at a dance. Everything looks wonderful and beautiful. I am dressed in a green silk dress. I can't help but feel beautiful. I feel like a princess. Someone offers me his hand to dance. I accept it. The first notes of a waltz fill the air. He puts his other hand at my waist and he begin to guide me across the dance floor.

In a smoothly way he slowly begins to guide me towards an exit. When I lift my eyes I see him again. Damon is the one dancing with me. He has this hunger reflected in his eyes. I gasp and I try to struggle against his hold. Once again I forgot that this is his memory. And I will live what he did in it. I begin to feel the compulsion affect me. He orders me to follow him. We walk to a secluded area in the garden of the house. I don't have a chance to look into the garden. He is pulling me with so much urgency.

He caresses my cheek and begin to kiss my neck. _Oh my!_ I can really lose myself in this moment. When my mind begins to feel dizzy, I feel his bite. He compels me to let him bite me. It is painful, but the pain is mixed with pleasure.

_How this is possible?_ I can't continue doing this. If these are his memories why am I feeling all of them? Or is this what he thinks the women at each one of his memories felt at those different moments of his life?

I begin to yelled with all my strength. "DAMON, I'M HERE!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. I know is short but I felt that ending the chapter here was the right thing to do. Please my lovelies readers give me some love and feedback. **


	6. Painful Past & Doubts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**I want to say thank you to Lily and Bookerz for helping me. You girls rock!**

**Thanks to everyone that alerted, fav, reviewed my story. You guys are awesome!**

****

**I hope you will like this. The horrors.. ups! Errors are all mine. :)**

* * *

**Painful Past & Doubts**

Damon POV

I heard Bonnie scream. I concentrate all my attention on her voice. I reached the swirling images in front of me and touched the one I thought the scream came from.

Suddenly I feel like I was being placed inside the image. I am at my old house in Italy. My dad is furious and yelling at someone.

I didn't feel like an adult. I look down at my hands and they are little. I'm a little boy again. The servants begin to cry. I was watching everybody and I feel the fear increasing inside me. I don't understand what was happening. Why is everybody crying? Why is my dad screaming?

Then I realized I was at my mothers room. She looks like she is sleeping. I begin to walk toward her. I touch her hand and pull it a little. Nothing happens. I called her. "Mamma"

Again nothing happens. Then I heard my dad yelling at me. GO AWAY! SHE IS DEAD!

I begin to cry.

Now I finally understand what is happening. This is my memory of my mother's death. I'm that little boy again. My world is crashing on me again. I can't stop myself; I just keep crying for my loss like it never happened before. From all my memories why did I have to be in this one? I wish I had the ability to turn off my feelings. How was able to live with so many emotions as a human back then?

I guess I'll have to remember how I used to do it. I will have to suck it up. Arrgh! This is unnerving. I'm in a swirl of emotions. What is happening to me?

_Bonnie where are you? Please come to me_. I wish with all my might to hold her. I need her right now. My anger begins to rise again. I keep saying "this is your memory, call her Damon. She is with you. Just call her."

"BONNIE, BONNIE, BONNIEEEE!"

Then I heard the sweetest voice.

"Finally, I found you"

I turn around. She is in front of me. When I see her I just react without thinking. I hug her with all my strength. At first she stands there, doing nothing. Then after a moment she hugs me back. She doesn't say anything. I think she understands that I need her silence. She understands that I need her hug.

When I finally feel better and the memory of my mother's death washes away, I break our embrace. I need to know what happened, so I just begin to question her.

"What happened? Why am I re-living my memories?"

"Damon... I don't... know." She stammers with her answer. I look at her and noticed she is shaken. I notice I am still holding her hands. When I was just about to let her go I felt like I was being transported to another place.

* * *

Elena POV

I was in my room when Meredith entered with an strange look plastered on her face. When Meredith has that kind of look it means something is happening or is about to happen.

"What happened Mere?"

"Elena, do you know if something is going on between Bonnie and Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Mrs. Flowers told me to give Damon some food. She emphasized me to tell him she will be giving something to eat to Bonnie. When I entered Damon's room he seemed worried. I can't tell exactly, but I know that something is not right."

"Mere, I asked for Bonnie's help with Damon."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"There are a lot of reasons, Mere, just trust me this time."

"Ok, but..."

"I asked Bonnie to help me to help Damon. We are in strange peaceful time Mere. But you know it won't be long when Shinichi and Misao will come back and attack again. The town is under attack right now. We will need all of our strength and available powers in this next fight."

"I know that Elena, but Damon is human like me and Matt. What can he do about it?"

"I know it doesn't seem important, but we need him in his best shape. Right now he's all over. He needs to adjust himself to be human again. I think Bonnie will be the one to do it."

"Elena, is that what you think?"

"Yes"

"Is that the real reason? That is what you believe to be the right path?"

"Yes, Meredith I believe it is."

I saw Meredith frown a little, but she didn't say anything else. But I knew my friend too well, I know she did not believe my words. What scared me the most was that I'm beginning to not believe them either. I hope everything will turn all right.

Meredith began to walk out of my room, but before leaving she turned and asked me:

"This help you requested to Bonnie, does it have to do with Damon memories?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but Bonnie is the only one who is supposed to be in Damon's room right now?"

"What?"

"Yes, I'm guessing that Damon was waiting for Bonnie. Otherwise why would Mrs. Flowers will send her message to Damon about Bonnie? Elena, you were planning to use your powers right?"

I just stood there, I couldn't answer her. If this is true, Bonnie went alone to help him. Did she do it on purpose? Did she go behind my back? It can't be... she is not like that.

We were supposed to help him together. I kept looking at Meredith with all these bad feelings towards my best friend. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let my emotions control me up to the point for me to want to harm my friend. For Gods sake I'm with Stefan not with Damon.

I saw Meredith walking out of my room when I felt a huge amount of power inside the boarding house. I gasped and went running toward the room where I felt the power. I reached the room at the same time as Meredith. Stefan and Sage were already there waiting for us. Just seconds later Mrs. Flower and Matt joined us at the room door. I couldn't believe it.

It was Damon's room.

* * *

Stefan POV

I was expecting this to happen. The surge of power coming from Damon's room. It must be a really strong spell. I had to admit I had my doubts about this. After all Bonnie doesn't have a lot of experience dwelling with magic or using and controlling her powers.

I watched as Bonnie entered Damon's room and heard the click of the door lock. I searched mentally for Sage and requested him to come here and guard the door.

It felt silly, but that was what Mrs. Flowers requested. She wanted us Sage and me to stop any interruptions to the magic process inside that room. Now I understood why. I just watched how Elena reached Damon's room all flustered and worried. First I thought that is a normal reaction from her. But the walls to her mind crumbled a little and I was able to reach her mind.

I read some of her thoughts. She felt betrayed. Why did she have to feel betrayed? What happened between Damon and her? I felt the panic beating of her heart. I felt my anger rise and hurtful pang in my chest. I guess it is jealousy what I'm feeling right now. I have to talk to Elena. But first I need to stop her.

I looked at Sage and sent him the message. He slightly nodded. I was the only one that noticed it.

Elena started trying to open the door. I stopped her. She looked at me with surprise and wonder in her eyes. She didn't understand why I was stopping her.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Leave them alone Elena."

"No, there is something happening in there. We need to stop it."

She tried again to reach the door. I held her and Sage moved behind me to block the door.

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled that question. She didn't notice that she was hurting me with every word and gesture.

"Elena, they need to finish what they started. Right now it is more important to prepare our selves for what is coming. This kind of magic is like an invitation to Shinichi. I need you to calm yourself."

She looked at me. Her eyes shifted from anger and worry to understanding. She stopped to struggling and in a hushed tone said to me.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"It's ok, but we need to talk. You know that."

"Yes, I know."

Mrs. Flower was the next one to speak."My children we have to reinforce the wards around the house. Matt can you help?"

"Yes"

"Ok good, Sage, Stefan I think both of you need to feed."

I nodded at her. After that Mrs. Flowers and Matt went to work on the wards.

"Stefan"

"What Sage?"

"You should go and get some blood. I'm sure Elena is willing to help you."

I looked at Elena, she didn't say anything. She just grabbed my hand and pulled me a little towards her.

"You, Sage how..."

"Don't worry Stefan I will help him."

That was Meredith she is a remarkable friend no doubt about it. I was beginning to walk with Elena to our room when I heard Meredith.

"Ok, I'm willing to give you some of my blood. But I swear if you kill me I will hunt you down. As a spirit you can't do anything to me. Are we clear?"

The last thing I heard was Sage's laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think what will happen next? Please leave me some feedback and review.**


	7. Surprising Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**Lily and Bookerz, thank you so much!**

* * *

**Surprising Beginning**

Bonnie POV

We changed again to another memory. It is hard but at least I'm with Damon now. We are now Fells Church library. Why we are here?

"Damon try to detach yourself from the memory."

"How?"

"I'm not sure; I guess we have to hold our connection. Don't stop holding my hand."

He nodded at me and squeezed my hand a little bit. Then I saw his eyes grow a little bit wider. I stopped looking at him and switched my gaze to what he was looking at. I swear he had the look of oh-no-I'm-screwed.

There we are Damon and me at the library seeing ourselves replaying some event in Damon's past I don't remember at all.

"Damon what is this?"

"Ehh, we met before Bonnie."

"What? How? When?"

"Bonnie you where at the library doing some silly report. I was in the area and I could sense some werewolves near the library. I heard noise and smelt fear. I was curious so I went inside."

I began to see the memory again. It was like a movie. I saw Damon catching me by me waist. He just said: _"Now, now,"_ and then _"There, there"_

He stepped out still holding me. He looked at the werewolves that apparently were after me, then he changed his gaze so that it was towards me and said _"Three may be a crowd, but four is enough for a round of bridge, yes?"_

After that Damon put his hand on my eyes and in a very hushed tone he said to me.

"Bonnie I don't want you to see what is coming next. Please hold still I promise you will see any other part of this memory you want, but not this one."

I nodded, I couldn't say anything. I was still processing the fact that I'm seeing a memory of Damon and me. A memory that I didn't recall at all. Damon continued talking to me.

"If you want I can explain everything."

"Ok, but answer me first why I don't remember this?"

"I compelled you; I didn't want you to remember."

"You saved me in that memory right?"

"Yes"

"I guess I really owe you my life more times that I really knew before."

"What do you mean Bonnie?"

"It is related to your lost memories Damon."

"If at that moment you didn't want me to remember, then it is ok. Don't let me see it."

"But I do want you to see some part of it, just be patient"

He kept blocking my view with his hand. I don't know why he did the next thing. He pulled me closer to him. Now my back was touching his chest. His other hand was keeping me still by my waist.

Then he repeated again. "Please trust me Bonnie."

I sighed and in a very low tone I replied. "Ok"

I waited until Damon said. "Watch this."

I saw Damon helping me out of my car giving me my back pack and compelling me.

"_Now remember to be surprised when they find three dead people at the library—especially the poor bloke they turned into a pile of bones." _

I saw myself shudder and replying to him all at the same time.

"_You saved me from the same thing happening to me." _

"_Well—never mind about that, And remember to type up all the bits I wrote, but not to wonder why you're doing it. That's __imperative__." _

I looked at Damon. It was hard to believe that he had saved me, helped me with my homework and compelled me. I didn't know what to feel about this.

"Please Bonnie keep watching."

I didn't respond to his request. I just did what he said. I kept watching.

I saw myself saying to him. _"Thank you—oh, __so much!__"_ and then I kissed him.

_Oh my! This is so embarrassing._ I felt the blush coming to my face and in mere seconds I heard Damon memory version say.

"_Well, goodbye, then—little bird,"_

I saw myself searching for something trying to understand why I'm searching and alone in front of my house. Then I saw myself watching a black crow flying away.

* * *

Damon POV

I turned Bonnie to face me. She has a sad look plastered in her face.

"Bonnie..."

"Please don't say anything. It was embarrassing to watch that."

This time I was the one that gave the tired sigh. I could not bear see her like that. I followed my instinct and hugged her. It is surprising the fact that she is letting me hug her.

I hold her tight and began to talk to her.

"Bonnie, it is true I saved you that night. I don't regret it. I guess I was looking for my meal that night and stumbled to the noises and smell of fear. You did fight those monsters. In fact you impressed me a little. Then I admired your beautiful neck, but you were too innocent at that time. As a vampire I didn't drink blood from children or innocent humans. I compelled you because I really though I would never see you again. I didn't know you were Elena's friend."

She began to fight me and I just tightened my embrace a little bit more. I ignored her continued efforts to break our hug. I just continued talking.

"That was the first time I met you. You reminded me of a little bird. From that moment on I continued to name you as my little bird. I mean I saved you and I believe I seriously told to myself I won't let anyone harm my little bird. I met you before Elena and the rest of your friends. And I'm sorry I forgot everything. Bonnie I'm really sorry."

She began to cry. She cried with all her heart and strength. I just kept silent, waiting for her to finish. When she calmed down enough I pushed her a little because I wanted to see her face. I felt a pang at my chest. She was sad; really sad. I was thinking furiously for something to say, but she beat me to it.

"Damon, thank you for your honesty. I'm sorry for my behavior. I just... I don't know what to think about this."

"Bonnie, don't worry about it. For me it was refreshing to watch that memory again. I guess our friendship began a long time ago. Neither of us knew it."

"I guess you are right. Ok enough of this we have to return soon. So I need you to focus on your Kitsune memories Damon. You have more than five hundred years. You must have crossed paths with a Kitsune before or at least with someone with enough knowledge about the Kitsunes."

"Ok, don't stop our contact Bonnie" I squeezed her hand again. "I think we are about to jump again."

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Please let me know. I think their friendship is getting stronger. What do you think about it? **

**I know is short but I think this is the right end to this chapter.**

**I don't own L.J. Smith short story Bonnie and Damon: After Hours. I know you recognized it! :)**


	8. Love or Obsession?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that alerted, fav and reviewed my story. Lily and Bookerz thank you so much for everything.**

**I hope you will like this. I almost forgot any horror or error in this chapter they are all mine. jeje! :)**

* * *

**Love or Obsession?**

Stefan POV

We reached our room. Tension filled the air. I just went to the window and stared out at the woods behind the boarding house. I was thinking about how to approach Elena. How I am going to ask her? What the hell is happening? I want to ask her what the hell happen between Damon and her? I hate to admit I'm afraid of her answer; but I need to know the truth.

I always knew Damon had this pull on women and I knew even Elena was attracted to him; but one thing is attraction and another is love. Passion and lust is not love.

Every time I began to wonder, jealousy and anger rise within me. I felt how my body begins to tremble. Sometimes one can confuse obsession with love. And that fact makes me wonder If I really love her or I'm just obsessed with her. I known she was the one that sustained my life back then at the Dark Dimension hell hole. I was thoroughly convinced that I truly loved her. After Katherine I swore to myself that I never would end up in a love triangle with my brother again. Not ever!

I'm tired of feeling what is left of my soul, heart and humanity tear apart each time I'm in a situation like this. For Gods sake, we killed each other. I killed my brother. Yes, he killed me too. It is ironic and it's almost as if the story of Cain and Abel is repeating itself.

I begin to chuckle about the irony of my life. I know I will end up saving my brother no matter what. Even if it means to ripping my soul and heart out.

"Stefan"

Her voice snapped me out of my ill fated soul searching mood. I just looked at her. Every time that I looked at her she stuns me again and again. Yes, she is beautiful; her blood and aura is addictive but what made me love her was just who she was. I'm dumb; I simply love her soul, heart. I love her good and bad traits. She makes me human. She makes me want to be human.

Why do I let her hurt me so much?

"Stefan"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"I'm sorry about my behavior. I acted crazy and we don't have time for such silly attitudes."

"Elena, sit down. Please?"

"Stefan, what?"

I began to feel desperation creeping inside of me. I grabbed her by her arm and forced her to sit down on the bed. I pulled the chair from beside of our bed and put it in front of her. I just simply sat down.

"What is happening to you? That hurt!"

"Elena what happened between you and Damon?"

She just stared at me. I heard her heart beating quicker than before. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Stefan, why do you want to know? You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes, you said that before; but you are not answering my question."

"We don't have time for this right now. There are pressing matters upon us. Stefan."

"Elena, shut up. I said to you in the beginning we shouldn't be together. Now you are proving me right."

"How dare you say such a thing after all we've been through?"

"Damn, then answer me! Elena stop playing around and tell me the truth. Don't make me choose between you and my brother."

She gasped at me with surprise. I bet she is wondering who is the person in front of her was. I endured prison searching for a possible solution for us, searching for my humanity. My brother sent me there. I did it for her. Maybe that was my mistake.

"Stefan, I didn't want to hurt you. That is why I didn't tell you anything and didn't want to tell you."

"Believe me Elena you are hurting me more with your silence. Remember when Shinichi told us that secrets were going to be revealed. If we keep hiding our secrets he is winning. He wants to tear us apart and I'm not talking only of us. I'm including all of us."

She did a tired sigh and took my hands.

"Ok, I will tell you everything. But I want you to take my blood first. We don't know If I will be able to finish the story before Shinichi shows up. Please Stefan I promise I will tell you everything."

"Ok"

I reached up to her and began to caress her neck. Then I kissed her and kept kissing her for a while. I trailed the kissing up to the point where I could feel her pulse. I hesitated for a moment. Elena felt my hesitation and pulled me closer to her. I bit her and began to drink.

I felt how her aura pulled me to her. I read her intentions and I let her guide me. She was using her powers; she forced our bond to a deeper level. It was so deep that I felt what she feels for my brother.

I know she is doing this to make it easier for me to understand her. I stopped drinking her blood. I had already taken too much. I bit my wrist and made her drink. I stopped her when she had taken enough of my blood.

I broke our embrace. I walked to the window again. I wouldn't let her get away from her promise.

"Elena, begin to talk. As you said we don't have a lot of time for this."

I said that with a cold tone. Ironic again. I sounded just like my brother. I kept staring outside hearing her voice retelling their story.

* * *

Bonnie POV

We definitely changed from the previous memory. But this was different. We began to fall. I struggled to hold on to Damon. We were moving too fast. What the hell was happening? It is like a roller-coaster of emotions and fear. Yes, fear because I sensed another power pulling us and playing with us.

Somehow Damon managed to hug me. He kept whispering "we need to keep our contact". He was repeating this like a mantra. He was right so I helped him and hugged him back.

This was too bizarre to be a previous memory. We finally hit bottom and we hit really hard. Everything was spinning around me. When I finally could focus again, Damon was unconscious under me. He protected me from the fall. I began to shake him calling his name.

Why? I can't understand it; we are in his mind. How did I let him get hurt? I was too worried with Damon that I didn't feel the force behind me. It pulled me up and engulfed me. With terror I realized I had lost Damon again.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Do you like it? Good? Bad? If you don't leave me a review I won't know if it is good or bad. I know is kind of short sorry.**

**What do you think or who do you think is this force? Leave me some ideas. Click down and write a little bit. :)**


	9. Me?  Free?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OC.**

**Bookerz and Lily, thank you so much! XOXO**

**I hope you will like this. Thanks again for everyone that fav, alerted, read and reviewed my stories. You guys are amazing! :)**

* * *

**Me?... Free**

Damon POV

I slowly began to open my eyes. My body hurts; well let's say it right: my version of whatever Bonnie spell did is bruised all over and it hurts like hell. I began to move my arms and legs trying to sit up. But I was too hurt and tired so I stopped trying to move anything. I closed my eyes again, maybe if I disconnected myself from this madness I could wake up for real.

This spell thing was a stupid move and the worst thing was that Bonnie did try to warn me that anything could happen and go wrong. I suddenly opened my eyes and sat up. I frantically began to look up for Bonnie. _Where is she?_ I lost her. Come on, not again!

At least this time I'm not at the center of the tornado thing. I decided to pay attention to my surroundings. I'm not at a really light up area of my mind; it's rather dark, cold and creepy. I begin to wonder if this mystery movie scenario means something when I heard some movement.

I stood up and began to walk towards the noise. I had to blink twice because I didn't believe what I was watching. It was a little boy that looks a lot like me when I was his age. He has terror reflected in his eyes. I decided to talk to him. He was actually afraid and I wanted to know who he was and where we were.

"Hi, I'm Damon."

"I'm so sorry." After that phrase the boy began to cry with all his heart.

"Please don't cry. Why are you crying?"

He stammered a little but eventually he did say: "I just lost it"

"What do you lose?"

"The secrets"

"What secrets?"

The little boy looked at me surprised at my question. He adventures himself a little and walks some paces towards me.

"You say I have to ward the secrets or you will hurt me. You chained me to your secrets; a big black ball."

I just looked at the boy analyzing his words. Maybe I'm in front of what used to be the switch of my feelings and emotions. I could be wrong about this; but since I'm human now I can't turn off anything anymore. Nah! I just kidding myself. He told me I gave him my secrets.

"Can you tell me your name little boy?"

He nodded and said: "Damon"

I gasped; he is me. Elena wasn't lying back then in the Dark Dimension. She kept saying something about a little boy inside me.

"Did I really hurt you before?"

"Yes"

"I'm the only one that came to visit you?"

"No, my friend the blond girl came before."

"Did she say something to you?"

"That she will come back and set me free from the chains."

"You don't have chains anymore."

"She will come. I have to say thank you to my friend."

I gave a tired sigh, this journey is getting complicated. Then it occurred to me that maybe the boyish version of me that knows my secrets should know something about the memories or the kitsunes.

"Damon"

"Yes"

"Can you help me with something?"

He kept silent thinking for a little bit what to do. He then nodded. I took that as my answer.

"I need to remember certain things that I forgot. Do you know how I can do it?"

"No"

"No, what?" I said this with desperation in my tone. The little Damon flinched a little.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know, maybe you should ask to the doggie with a lot of tails"

I gasped; this is no way out. Even in my freaking mind I have to fight Shinichi.

"Damon, I want to talk to the doggie with a lot of tails. Can you say where he is?"

"No, he comes when he wants to come."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Sometimes, he tells me that soon I will be his."

I felt anger. I was really angry. This damn fox didn't uphold his part of our deal. Yes he gave me the mental map for the keys but he kept stealing memories since the moment I met him. Know I discovered that his plan is to take them all. He is just wicked. He is doing it just for fun. I'm not a vampire anymore; I don't have any supernatural powers. That has to be his reason. Just for fun. The irony of the situation is that I understand his actions.

I felt some tugging at my leg. I looked down at the little boy. I guess I spaced out a little bit too long.

"Damon, the doggie can hurt you."

"No, my friend will come back and protect me."

"Damon, if the doggie comes back just run really hard and hide. Do you understand me?"

"Yes"

"Damon, do you know where is my redhead friend is?"

"Yes, the doggie took her."

"Where?" I asked alarmed. The little boy just shrugged at my question. _Damon think about it. This is your freaking mind. Put all your strength to find her. Think of her._ I was beginning to feel her presence again when the boy tugged me again.

"I remember"

"What?"

"I saw another doggie?"

"What?"

"He was a good doggie. He has a lot of tails too. But he is white; the bad doggie is not white. He told me to wait for the man with my name and tell the man his secret."

"Well I have your name too."

"I know"

"What did he tell you?"

"Inari"

"Thank you Damon. Remember; run and hide. We will come back, your friend, me or my redhead friend. Her name is Bonnie"

He nodded and ran. He really followed my instructions. Now I'm worried for my inner self. Gosh How I wish to be a vampire again! I don't understand what Inari means; I shrugged and began to concentrate again looking for Bonnie's presence.

* * *

Elena POV

I kept talking, retelling to Stefan what happened between Damon and me in our journey to the Dark Dimension. I repeated to him again and again, that the whole purpose was to save and rescue him. I told him everything; I didn't leave out anything. I told him the details I left out the first time I told him how we saved him.

This time I told him how Damon fed from me and how we connected each time he fed from me. I told him about the little boy inside Damon. The last part I told him about was the kiss Damon and I shared at the Motel. How we meshed together, how I felt that I lost myself with him. I felt Damon's love toward me. After that I just shut up, I kept silent.

The worst thing was that Stefan kept looking outside through the window. I couldn't see any of his reactions toward my words. I couldn't read him. I didn't know if he is sad or angry. If he still loves me or hates me.

After some seconds that seemed hours he turned to look at me. I gasped. I couldn't stop my reaction. He was watching me with a cold look in his eyes. He never, ever directed at me a glare like that. He began to walk towards me in a very slowly and predatory way. I felt how my fear began to rise inside me. I couldn't recognize the Stefan that I loved in the creature standing before me.

He bent and lowered himself enough, so his head was really near my ear. I couldn't stop a shiver through my body. He chuckled and whispered:

"You are like Katherine."

"Stefan... I..."

"Silence, now is my turn to talk and yours to hear. Do you understand Elena?"

I was petrified, I just nodded. For some seconds I thought I was in front of Damon and not Stefan.

He returned to the window, this time he never stop staring at me.

"You are like Katherine, even if you deny it. At least she played with us with full knowledge of what she was doing to us. But you, with your emotions and sincere feelings did the same. You made us love you. We didn't stand a chance."

"Stefan"

"I said shut up. Sometime I felt that you forgot that I'm not human. I am a monster Elena. I am a vampire. I choose animal blood, but the instincts are the same. I am really pissed off now and I really want to hurt you. So just keep silent."

I kept staring at him. _Where is the man that I love?_ This can't be happening. God, help me. I can't lose him.

"Elena, I already told you I won't choose between you and my brother. I made that mistake long time ago and you know the consequences of that decision. I love you wholeheartedly. I know if I could have a beating heart and a soul, they would be yours. I will love you until my final day. Don't ever doubt that. I am thankful for all the effort, suffering and trouble you, Damon and the rest had to endure to rescue me."

He chuckled again, this time he sounded defeated. My heart squirmed with so much pain.

"You are free."

"NO!"

"Silence. You are free to choose. I went to the Dark Dimension with the belief of finding a solution for us. But you make me realize I took that decision for you and not for me. I don't want and I won't lose myself again for someone that I love. When I love, I love one hundred percent, I'm entirely for that person and I expect and demand the same kind of love no less."

Now I was crying; I couldn't stop my tears. They kept falling, now Stefan was a blur in front of me.

"Elena you are not sure what do you want. I'm not sure If I want the same things as before this madness and I know that even Damon is not sure of this situation. So I let you be free. This time I won't crumble. Prison changes the character of any one, including me. I will continue to fight for this town, for you, my brother, my friends and for me. When you are ready we will talk again. "

Then I felt Stefan hands lifting up my face. I can't see anything clearly because of my tears. He kissed me. The next thing that I heard was the sound of the door closing. I was alone in our room. How did I do this? How had I hurt and harmed the most important person to me?

Now I understand when someone said that we don't know what we have until we lost it. All his words hurt me, but I have to admit; some of them I deserved them. What can I do? What I should do? What do I really want to do?

I just kept crying. I needed to cry.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? Good or Bad? What do you think of Stefan? Did he did right or wrong? And Damon that talk with himself? A little bit crazy right? What do you think what will happen next?**

**Please leave me some feedback. You will make me extremely happy! :)**


	10. Shinichi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone of you that read, fav, alert and reviewed my story. :) **

**I want to give thanks to mas and shay for reviewing my story. I like to respond to every review so since I can't write or pm them I write it here. Thanks!**

**Lily and Bookerz thank you so much! XOXO**

**I hope you will like this.**

* * *

**Shinichi**

Meredith POV

I entered Stefan's and Elena's room; I didn't even knock. I already knew she was inside crying. Stefan had told me that she needed me.

I didn't even hesitate a little; I just went to her. She is like my sister and it pains me seeing her like that. Crying her heart out.

I walked towards her and hugged her. I tried to say anything to comfort her. I really don't know what happened between Stefan and Elena. I can guess but I'm not certain. I waited until she calmed down a little. Then she looked at me.

"Thank you, Mere"

"If you want Elena you can tell me what happened."

She sighed a little. She still has tears falling down her face.

"We broke up, Mere"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, Mere I told Stefan the truth. I told him everything that happened between Damon and me."

"But, Elena I don't understand."

"Mere; I kissed Damon."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I know. I just... I don't know what to feel any more."

I started to pace. I was analyzing her words. No wonder Stefan broke up with her. Her kissing his brother. Come on!

"Mere, please..."

"Elena, I think you already know what are you doing with the brothers is not good. Even if you don't have bad intentions, you are playing with them. That is not fair. I totally understand why Stefan let you free. I won't judge you. I'm not the right person to give opinions or advise about relationships. The man I am interested in is half way around the world working. And right now I'm finding another person quite amusing and interesting."

Elena look at me surprised. It is very rare for me to tell such things. I mean _it is _private.

"So you see, Elena. I can't give you a lot of comfort. I love you like a sister and you will have my support. But I will be bad friend If I didn't tell you this. GROW UP! and FOCUS. I know your heart is broken, but it is not the only heart with pains. Please suck it up a little. We need you, specially now. You know what I mean, Elena. Shinichi is still out there lurking we need to be strong."

It is strange; I felt a little bit awful to tell her all of this, but she needed to hear it.

"Mere, thank you. You are right. With my belief that I'm not like Katherine I ended up being like her. It pains me that I have to lose the man that I love to open my eyes. I love him Mere. I really do."

"Who do you love Elena?"

"I love Stefan."

"What about Damon?"

I saw her hesitation. Her heart was still undecided.

"Elena, give your heart some time. Please!"

"I will, Mere I will. Thanks again. I know how hard it is for you to open up a little and talk about yourself."

"Elena, I think this whole experience is a learning process. We are getting to know each other better. I don't like the way and the circumstances but I think it is worth it."

"I think you are right."

We hug each other again.

"Thank you Mere."

"You already said that, Elena. So please..."

"Mere, Who is the person so interesting to you?"

"Not now please."

"Come on, tell me."

"You don't rest do you?"

I saw her nodding and smiling. I'm doomed; I wanted to help her and what I got is my friend planning romantic scenarios for me. I know her; she is doing it right now.

I was about to utter another protest when we heard some screaming downstairs. It was Matt's voice.

Elena looked at me. I understood her immediately. We began to run toward Matt's voice.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I can't see or hear anything. I can't move not an inch. This strange force is oppressing me, little by little. The pain is becoming unbearable, but my mind keeps thinking 'Where is Damon?' The next question that keeps coming up is 'What is this force; or I should say: who is this force?'

It is frustrating; the feeling that I am so weak and helpless. I keep trying to remember something to stop this. Maybe I should break up the linking spell.

I heard a sinister laugh. That laugh felt like an expansive wave through all my being. I couldn't stop the fear rising inside of me. Now I can here the voice. It can't be.

"Look what I caught here, a little nosy birdie."

I feel how he turns me around so I can face him. It was Shinichi in his human form. He was looking at me like I'm a laboratory specimen. He moves his hands and the force changes it's hold on me. Now I'm in a crucifix position. And I can't do anything.

He begins to walk around me. His eyes fill with amusement.

"How lucky am I? MMM! I come here for another memory and I find my lost sacrifice. Come on little birdie; you can speak now."

"I am not a little birdie."

He begin to laugh again. He walks towards me and he presses my face with his hand really hard.

"You should be thankful and I will call you whatever I want. You are really amusing. You've got some spark even though you are terrified right now. Why are you here?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. He was still holding my face and I could feel how his nails begin to break my skin.

"You know that whatever pain or damage I do to you; your real body will have the same injuries. So if you want to live a little bit longer I suggest you to answer me."

Now with his other hand he begains to stroke my neck. The thing is every time he did it was harder and harder.

"Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you."

This time he punches me really hard and I lose my breath.

"Keep lying to me and you will die here in the mind of another filthy human being."

I cough up trying to breathe; some of my blood begins to trickle down by my mouth. What can I say to him? I can't tell him the truth. I needa few seconds to think clearly.

Shinichi grabs my face again. He is analyzing me. He suddenly begins to come really close. I feel his other hand at my waist; he presses his human form against me.

"I think I will keep you alive for a little bit longer. Tell all those hopeless humans I want my sister Hoshi no tama. All of you broke our deal when they stole it. So I will keep stealing memories until he will be completely mine. Remember, little wench, he is human now but that can change. If you hand me the Hoshi no tama my sister and I will leave this town."

I dare to look at him. I was frightened but what he just said made me angry.

"You broke it first. You are still destroying Falls Church. You are a trickster; I don't trust you."

"You are so foolish or maybe you have some intelligence within you. It will be fun to play with you a little. Well I came for my memory and because of you I don't have it. So I'm going to have a taste of you."

"What?, NO!"

I feel his teeth sink into my neck. He bites me with a lot of force. He is savaging my neck. I can't tell for sure if he is drinking my blood or eating my flesh. I am beginning to feel really weak when I hear someone screaming.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

It was Damon. He was the one that screamed. Shinichi switched his glare toward him.

"Oh, another visitor!"

He says it with a sarcastic tone. Damon begins to run toward him. He is really angry. Shinichi just stands there beside me waiting for him.

The clash between them is sickening. Shinichi begins to hold Damon by his neck. He is chocking him. Damon doesn't have a chance against Shinichi. I begin to scream.

"Don't kill him. I you kill us now; how are we going to deliver your message?"

"Fool, I'm powerful I can have what I want without you two."

"And you think our friends will hand it to you peacefully with our deaths? They are not stupid they will fight you. Don't underestimate them. Your sister did and she lost one of her tails."

He throws Damon against the floor and he runs with non-human speed toward me. He punches me again. He turns and begins to walk towards Damon.

_No, Shinichi not this time; I just got the seconds that I wanted from you._ With the last of my strength I begin to break the spell. I begin to chant in a very low tone:

As I command it so,  
shall it be,  
I reverse the spell put upon me,  
Sink this mind link,  
Shall not know what I think,  
Shall not know what I feel, I here-by break this link!''

The last thing I remember after my chanting was Shinichi's raged scream.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Meredith? Who do you think is the interesting and amusing person? And about what Shinichi did to Bonnie? I hope you really like it. Please tell me if it was bad or good.**

**Give me a little bit more of your time and write me something. Down there is the link. :)**

**I want to say I didn't mean to offend anyone. I did warn this story is AU and that some characters can be a little bit OOC. I know there is huge "war" between the fan pairings from VD. I am a Bamon shipper but I love Elena and Stefan together. Sometimes I think we forget that this are fiction characters. There are amazing stories with Delena, Masonnie, Jonnie, Bamon, Stefonnie, Katherine with D and S, etc. This whole issue reminds me a phrase that I learned from my mother. "Para los gustos los colores". Basically it means for any likes exists a different color. You are free to choose what to like, just respect the rest of the people that think different.**

**Two of our favorites characters are vampires. We can't make the mistake to humanized them too much. Probably I look at them in a human way. Maybe I wrote them too human like; but if being a vampire magnify the emotions, that includes heartache and anger. From the last chapter Stefan just discovered the love of his life kissed his brother and that she is not sure of what she wants. It is like reliving the Katherine episode again. Maybe he was too harsh to Elena; but he was heartbroken and angry. Elena and Damon are the two people that he loves no matter what. I think he managed the whole situation pretty good. I mean he is a vampire if he chooses to do it he can turn off his feelings and live his true nature. Sometimes harsh words works as a wake up call and Elena needed that. At least this is my humble opinion.**

**So again I'm sorry If I offended someone out there. Just give the story a chance you don't know if they will end up together or what will happen. Then again big thanks to everyone. I do love your reviews. They make me think and work harder.**


	11. Death?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**FIRST MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE OF YOU! (Even if you do not celebrate it). In my eastern time is still Christmas Eve, so I wanted to post this chapter as a little holidays present for all of you that have read, alerted, fav and reviewed my story. You are the ones that makes me want to continue the story and work harder.**

**From the last chapter I had a couple of reviewers that I can't pm them:**

**hidden observer: Thank you so much for your review. About Meredith... I think you are some kind of psychic. jeje! :)**

**shay:Thank you so much!- *I'm blushing*- Your words about my story means a lot to me. Don't worry I babble a lot too. I am really happy you like the last chapter. Did you talked to hidden observer about Meredith? ;)**

**meli2010: Thank you so much! I am happy that you like my story.**

**I want to give HUGE CHRISTMAS HUGS to the two persons that help me a lot with this story. Their feedback and corrections are fundamental for each chapter. BOOKWORMGIRL101 (YOU ROCK!) and LILY CULLENSALVATORE (YOU ARE AWESOME!). Both of them are amazing authors you should check up their stories. They are amazing. **

**After this long AN I will let you go back to the story. Any horror or error are totally my fault. I do hope you will like this.**

* * *

**Death?**

Elena POV

We ran downstairs following Matt's scream. Sage and Stefan were already there. Stefan was helping Matt. He had something stuck to his arm. Sage was helping Mrs. Flowers.

"What happened?"

"We were outside checking up the wards and Mrs. Flower was putting some extra wards at the back of the boarding house, when the trees came alive."

"Matt, Are you sure? The trees came alive?"

"Yes! ARRGG!, What are you doing man?"

Stefan was trying to hold Matt still. I walked toward them and look at Stefan; he understood that I was offering my help.

I kneeled down to the floor behind Matt and Stefan laid him on my lap. I just held him and began to comfort him with my so called powers and as any human being can do.

Stefan nodded at me. It was a tiny gesture. He was signaling me that he was about to take out the piece of wood out of Matt's arm.

I decided to keep talking to Matt. I knew Stefan would be fast and swift.

"Matt please tell us what really happened."

Matt was panting now. I couldn't help myself; I remembered Bonnie's episode with the trees after the car crash. The trees were poisonous. I know Matt's is battling with all his strength but the poison is taking its toll on him.

"Elena, we had just finished with the wards stuff and were beginning to walk back to the house."

"Matt continue please..."

He began to breathe harder and he stuttered a little when he began to talk again.

"Some...some vines... ARRGGG!"

At that moment Stefan pulled out the piece of wood.

"Shh, Shh... Matt keep listening to my voice. Please only think of my voice."

"Elena, he needs my blood."

"I know Stefan... but..."

He didn't even give me a break to say anything else he just bite his wrist and stuck it in Matt's mouth. When Stefan thought that Matt had taken enough he pulled off his arm. I felt how Matt's began to relax in my arms.

"I guess he will finish his story later."

"It is not necessary sweetie."

That was Mrs. Flowers; she just had minor injuries. And under the circumstances that is good news.

"I will tell you what happened out there. That boy saved my life. That spear branch was directed at my heart. They know that I am the one conjuring the wards. If they kill me, the boarding house will be a free zone for them."

Stefan, Meredith and Sage were looking at her with all their concentration. I was between her words and Matt's breathing. He is just a human; but he will fight with all his strength and heart.

He is a good friend. A friend that I don't deserve. I think with Matt near us it will be a little bit easier to see the black from the white; that is a good thing because most of the time we are surrounded by gray clouds. I need to learn from him. I need to regard him more. Mrs. Flowers voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, the vines are beginning to act up again. And the trees became alive. One of them began to throw woods spears at us. I was stuck with the vines holding my legs. Matt was the one that cut them with the blessed knife. **(1) **When we began to run towards the door, the tree threw at me the wooden spear. Matt put himself in front of me. I am really grateful that he did that, but I am hopeful that he will survive it."

She changed her gaze toward Meredith.

"Sweetie, can you help me. I need to get some things from my room."

Meredith helped Mrs. Flower but surprisingly Sage was the one who helped them.

"Elena, let me take Matt to his room. You can tend to him there better than here."

"Yes, you are right... Stefan"

"What?"

"I think that was a warning. The real attack is near."

"I think so too. They just spared Matt's life. They gave us time."

"Why? Who? Misao or Shinichi?"

"They work together Elena, they want Misao Hoshi no Tama and they like to torture. It is just for fun."

I kept watching Stefan and I totally understood the real meaning of his words. If we don't fight the right way all of us are going to die. It is matter of time. But I can't stop thinking, they are trying too hard. We must have something besides the Hoshi no Tama that Misao and Shinichi fear. We must discover what it is.

He lifted Matt up from my lap and we began to walk towards Matt's room.

* * *

Damon POV

Our connection was broken; everything became a blur. I can't tell for sure where I am anymore. I keep hearing Shinichi scream at us. Bonnie saved my life this time. I know that damn fox can steal my memories whenever he wants, but now if he wants to kill me he needs to be in front of me.

This entire journey through my wicked mind and for what? I just played her like Shinichi played with us. Maybe I'm human but that doesn't change who I am.

What do I achieve from all of this? Getting hurt? Getting Bonnie hurt? Remembering my mother? Talking to my inner boy? Ha! Is all this effort worth it? I should keep doing my things like I always do.

ARRRGG! This is not me. I am not this wrecked version of me. What did she do to me?

I begin to move, to try to stand up. My body is sore. How does my body hurt if it was a mind travel thing? I can't help it. I am angry at everything, at everybody. I am angry at myself for being a fool.

A tiny whimper wakes me up from all this emotions. I search for what was doing that noise. I finally find it.

There she was: my little bird sprawled on the floor covered with blood. Her face has bruises and her neck has an horrendous gash that is still spilling blood.

My anger changes to terror. I forget my pains and run toward her. I touch her; she is cold. I look for her pulse.

A sigh of relieve escapes from me. There it is; her pulse, very weak. I move her a little.

"Bonnie"

Nothing; silence... Not a tiny movement.

"Bonnie. Please answer me. I'm here with you."

I look for her pulse again. There is nothing. I frantically begin to give her CPR.

"Bonnie. Answer me!"

Nothing... Sheer terror was through all my body. I swear I felt the room temperature drop. I screamed at her.

"BONNIE DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!... BONNIE"

I keep pressing her chest. I keep counting. I keep breathing for her. For the first time in my long life I call for help.

"STEFAAAAANNNN!"

* * *

Stefan POV

I hear Damon screaming my name. I run towards Damon's room. I just tear down his door.

There he is giving Bonnie CPR. He look at me with terror reflected in his eyes. I don't say anything. I just run and kneel beside Bonnie. For a fraction of a second Damon and I look at each other.

He keeps doing CPR. I search for her pulse. I find one; it is too weak for a human to feel it.

"Damon we don't have enough time. I felt her pulse. Let me help her; stop the CPR and put her in sitting position against you. We need to help her drink my blood."

He did what I asked of him. It was a race against the last seconds of her life. When I was about to bite my wrist, Sage beat me to it.

His arm was pressed against Bonnie's mouth. Damon was steadying her to help the blood enter her system. I kept pressing Bonnie's hand. Her pulse was stronger and the big gash at her neck was healing.

"Sage"

"I know, but she needs more."

"I'll do it."

We changed positions. I bite my wrist and begin to feed her my blood. Sage's blood is stronger than mine. He is older than me. But I hope that Elena's blood flowing through my system can help her too.

"Stefan, I think it is enough."

That was Damon. The next thing I hear is Elena's scream. When I look around, Meredith is beside Sage and Mrs. Flowers was by Damon's bed preparing it. I guess it is for Bonnie.

Elena was by the door with terror in her face. I switch my glare towards Damon.

"Damon, there is lot of explaining to do."

"Not now."

He lifts Bonnie and places her gently on his bed. He accepts Mrs. Flowers help. They both begin to clean the dried blood from Bonnie's body.

Bonnie and Damon has to explain what happened to them. Why is she dying? According to Mrs. Flowers they were inside Damon's mind. I can't stop watching Damon, how tenderly he is treating Bonnie.

The silence at the moment was deafening. Something tells me this is going to be a long night. Matt is down and now Bonnie's out too. Gosh! For how long?

Right now I need to feed. I need to think clearly and the hunger doesn't help. I don't mind at all to dry myself up if my blood saves two of my friends.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said it was a little Christmas present but the chapter is not happy at all. I really felt that it was the right path for the story and it was difficult to write. I have a little bit of writers block. I do hope you like it. Please let me know. It is Good, Bad? Let me know what do think will happen next. Some ideas and suggestions will be appreciated.**

**(1) I took some liberty here. I know they have blessed bullets and charms. I don't remember if they have another blessed weapons. So I decided to create them for my story. So please try to understand. :)**

**PS: Leave me some love. Just click and write. :)**


	12. Truths?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**Well first of all I want to give huge thanks to Bookwormgrl101 and Lily CullenSalvatore. Your feedbacks and corrections are essential parts to this story. XOXO**

**xxxxxxx**

**Non accounts reviewers:**

**Shay: Happy New Year to you too! I'm glad that you are liking Sage now. I think he is mysterious and he have a lot of possibilities. At least that's what I think. Thank you again for reviewing. :)**

**Trisha Russell: Thank you so much for your review. What you said really means a lot to me. :)**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**This chapter is a New Year treat. I want to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish all of you receive blessings, new amazing experiences and opportunities in 2011.**

**Last but not least all of you Thank you for reading, alerts, fav and reviewing.**

**I do hope you will like this. All horrors and errors are all mine.**

* * *

**Truths?**

Bonnie POV

Everything is too silent. I can't say that it is peaceful; it's just a strange silence. I can only hear my own breathing. In and out and that natural movement hurts. My body hurts too much. I feel like someone used me as a punch bag.

Mentally I began to check everything about me. It was like a new mother checking up on her new baby. I felt and moved my legs, arms, and head a little bit. Apparently everything is sort of Ok. I open my eyes and see nothing. At first It scares me a little. _Focus Bonnie!_

Once again I open my eyes and give them time to adjust to the darkness. Yes, it is dark but now I can see some things. I look out the window and determine that it is still night out there. The only light in the room is coming from the moon.

I can see the silhouettes of the furniture. This is not my room. _Where I am?_

I feel someone stirring a little beside me. I turn my head to see where the noise came from.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."

I smile at him. I can't stop the gesture. At sometime during the spell process I honestly though I wouldn't see him again.

"Thanks, Stefan"

"How are you feeling Bonnie?"

"Alive. Sore but alive"

"Bonnie what happened with you and Damon? Why did you perform the spell?"

I let out a tired sigh. I guess Damon didn't tell anything... yet.

"Damon..."

"No he didn't say anything. He was too worried. Bonnie, we almost lost you. You were just mere seconds away from dying. So I need to understand."

"But he is ok?"

"Yes he is ok. He is still kicking himself for what happened to you though."

That phrase made me to sit up too quickly. Everything began to spin. I felt a hand pushing me down to the bed again.

"Bonnie you still need rest, don't push yourself."

"But Stefan... Damon is not the one responsible for what happened. Shinichi is the one who that attacked us."

"Shinichi?"

"Yes it was him. We stumbled onto him in Damon's mind."

"Why? Did he say something to you?"

"Stefan I really need to see your brother."

"Ok I will tell him."

He began to walk towards the door. He seems a little bit different. I don't know he seems odd. He isn't his usual self.

"Stefan"

He turned around. He was expecting me to continue talking. I just kept staring at him.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need something from you."

"What is it?"

"Stefan I promise I will tell you everything that happen, but I need to know what happened to you."

His eyes opened a little bit more. I surprised him. I guess he figured because I'm too tired and weak I won't notice anything.

"Nothing happened, Bonnie"

"You are lying to me. I know something happened. Please Stefan... something tells me that you need to talk."

He chuckled a little bit. He was pondering my words. I watched him very carefully. He has a air of melancholy surrounding him.

"You are too intuitive for your own good Bonnie. Do you know that?"

I smiled at him. I think he needed that smile.

"It is one of my traits that keeps me in trouble."

I said that phrase like a little girl and with my hand doing the peace sign. I don't know why it just occurred to me doing it. He laughed at me. He returned to where I'd originally found him.

"It is a deal my friend you talk and I will do it too. After that I will look Damon up for you and bring you some food. Ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

Elena POV

I am taking care of Matt. He is still recovering and needs someone watching him. I can't stop myself to remember again and again what I saw in Damon's room earlier.

There he was with a desperate look in his eyes. He was desperate enough to ask Stefan's help. Bonnie was sprawled on the floor and dying. I couldn't help myself. I felt responsible for that. It pains me. I almost lost my best friend. I was the one who asked for her help.

I know that image; I won't be able to forget it. I hear the door been opened. It was Meredith.

"Elena lets switch. You need to rest a little bit."

"I don't want to rest. I don't want to close my eyes I know I will have nightmares from all of this."

"Elena... please?"

"Ok, but only for a couple of hours."

"If anything happens I will look for you ok."

I nodded at her and walked out Matt's room. I needed sometime alone, so I decided to go the roof. It is still the house and I don't think anything will attack me there. I need to think of what happened, especially what happened with Stefan.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I breathed in the night air. It was a little bit cold but it was ok. I could endure it.

I began to watch the stars. They are breath taking.

"Hi, Elena"

I jumped at the voice. I thought I was alone. I turned toward him.

"Hi, Damon"

I look at him carefully. He seemed tired and pissed. He began to walk towards me I knew he is watching me.

"We need to talk Elena and I won't accept any excuses this time."

"I won't give you any excuses Damon. What do you want to talk about?"

For a slight second I thought I saw surprise in his eyes. He continued to close the space between us. I didn't move at all. He began to touch my hair very slowly. It was like he was thinking hard what to do. He leaned towards me. If he move a little bit more he will kiss me.

I wanted to stop everything but at the same time I wanted him to do it. Suddenly he just stopped touching my hair and walked away. I felt relief and disappointment. For God sakes I am missing Stefan and at the same time I wanted to kiss Damon. I remembered Meredith's words: _"Elena, give some time to your heart. Please!". _Now I understand what she really meant with that.

I can't keep doing this. It is not fair. I need to sort out my feelings. I need to sort out who I am first in order to love another person. I need to give my heart time.

* * *

Damon POV

I don't know why I stopped? I mean; I really wanted to kiss her. But something stopped me. I saw her eyes expecting me to do it. She wanted my kiss. This is not right. We needed to talk first.

"Elena... I need to know your intentions. Why did you ask for Bonnie's help?"

"Did Bonnie told you?"

"No, I heard when you asked her."

I saw when comprehension hit her. For some strange reason I saw relief reflected across her face.

"I just wanted to help you. The plan was both of us helping you."

"I didn't asked for your help"

"I know but I was worried. I am still worried."

"You are worried?"

"Yes. I saw you struggling to accept yourself as a human. So I figured that maybe the answer you were searching for was within you."

"But why Bonnie?"

"Because she was the one that helped Stefan to connect with me when I was death the second time. Damon honestly I didn't expect at all that she or you would end up hurt."

"Elena you used her and I used her too. I was angry at you and she paid the price. I swear that won't happen again. She doesn't deserve it."

"She is important to you?"

Her question surprised me. Why did she ask that? I am angry at her but sometimes she did ask the dumbest questions. Of course she is important to me. I look at Elena.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I need to know Damon please"

"I'm sorry Elena It doesn't concern you if Bonnie is important or not to me."

I walk again toward her. I was angry at her. No, I need to be fair. I am angry at me, because right now I didn't know what I was feeling. Damn emotions!

"Do you love me?"

I blurted out that question without thinking it too much. I didn't want to hesitate and I needed to know. She looked at me startled. I guess she didn't expect a sudden change in our conversation.

"Damon..."

"Answer me Elena."

"I don't know. I know you are important to me. I care for you and you are my friend. But I don't know if I love you as a lover. I just don't know."

"Don't give me that crap Elena."

"Damon I am not lying. And why you are so mad. You didn't want to tell me if Bonnie is important to you."

"Ohh, your question about Bonnie had a second intentions."

I began to laugh at her. She could be mischievous if she wanted.

"You really want to know If I love Bonnie. You want to know If there is the tiny possibility for another woman win my heart."

"Damon she is my friend and I think it is not fair..."

"What? What is not fair Elena? That she will probably feel and live what I am feeling. Loving someone that doesn't have the guts to accept the truth? Either she loves me or not."

"What are you..."

What had I just told her? I hadn't admitted that I loved her but I'd admitted that someone can win my heart and I was talking about Bonnie. I can't handle this right now. No I don't want to handle this right now. I stormed to the door.

"Damon!"

I didn't turn toward her. I just kept my staring the door with my hand on the handle.

"What?"

"I care for you, but I think you care for Bonnie. You care about her more than you want to admit it. I know if you give it a chance maybe, just maybe you will discover what true love is. I love your brother I know it now, but I still need time because I care too much for you. The possibility of you loving another woman hurts; but at the same time I feel relief. That is why I know now that; I love you as the brother of the man that I love. Give yourself time Damon. You eventually will understand what I am trying to say."

"Elena I am not a quitter. Once I want something I get it. No exceptions."

"I know Damon; but do you know what do you want? Are you 100% sure that I am what do you want?"

I opened the door. She could be cruel when she wanted to. I felt like she was playing with me. I hate to admit it; all this time she kept saying the same thing. "I love your brother." I guess that was the truth about our relationship.

But why she has to include Bonnie in our mess? She... is just... ARRGG! Women! Five hundred years and I still don't understand them. I am going to check up on Bonnie.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it Chapter 12. I think it is good Delena moment. Please tell me if you like it? Good? Bad? I think Elena is finally comprehending the right thing to do.**

**Please let me know what are you thinking. Leave me some reviews. Click and write! Click and write! :)**


	13. Declaration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**MY FIRST POST OF THE YEAR 2011 YEY!**

**Once again this story is not possible without the help from Lily CullenSalvatore and Bookwormgrl101. Check out theirs stories, they are just amazing.**

**One of my reviewers requested something of Meredith and Sage. So I Included a little something. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxx**

**Non account reviewers:**

**YazzPattzSalvatore: Thank you so much for your words. It means a lot! I think you will like this chapter. ;)**

**xxxxxxx**

**I want to say thank you to everyone that read, alerted, fav and reviewed my story. All of you already gave me 71 reviews. Thank you so much! Please continue to do it. :)**

**I do hope you will like this. BTW: Any horrors or errors are all mine.**

* * *

**Declaration**

Meredith POV

I looked at Matt sleeping. It was a big relief that he is alive. But for how long will we all be together? It is strange that the kitsunes had only attacked once since our return from the Dark Dimension. It is like we are inside of a big bubble.

I can't stop thinking and relating these days with the time Elena and Damon where inside one. The good thing about that time is that she was able to get rid off Damon's malach. They were together with no one near.

For Goodness sake we haven't heard anything from the town. But still I feel and see cracks between us. Stefan and Elena are fighting. I personally don't believe they will stay apart for a long period of time. And Damon with Bonnie? What it is the business between them? Why was she dying after their magic trip?

Damon's desperation was certainly a new sight for me. Something is brewing between those two. I think they don't even know it.

I have a bad feeling about this. Sometimes it's like someone is playing chess with all of us.

I heard some knocks at the door. I went to open it. I was expecting Mrs. Flowers with some food. At least she said she would bring it. That woman is amazing; she won't let anyone stop her. Thank God she only got some scratches. It's Sage though.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Huh?... I am sorry. Do you need something?"

"Actually, no. I don't have a good reason or excuse to cover the fact that I am here."

I can't help it. I laugh a little at his remark. It was something I could see myself saying at any moment. He is a little bit strange and sometimes he talks bluntly; but those are some of his characteristics that caught my attention.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't worry about that, Sage. I know why and that is all you need to know. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Can you check if Matt's is doing all right? I know those trees are poisonous. He received Stefan's blood but I am still worried."

He kept staring at me. He didn't say anything. He was standing there in front of me doing nothing. I began to feel restless and a little nervous. I began to avert his gaze from him switching my eyes to any other part of the room.

"Ok, no problem I will check up on your friend."

I was about to say thank you when I noticed that he was grinning.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Don't worry about that, Meredith. I know why and that is all you need to know."

I smiled at him. At his remark I only answered him:

"Touché"

After that he went to check up Matt.

I definitely like this guy even if he is a vampire. Things can get complicated. Alaric is in my life right now. Why did Sage have to appear now? Oh my; I miss Alaric but...

* * *

Bonnie POV

After I talked to Stefan I felt better. My intention was to help him and he ended up helping me. He totally understood my reasons. Why I so willingly tried to help his brother to recover his memories and how I truthfully believed that he knows something in those lost memories that can help us bring down Shinichi and Misao.

But I can't stop feeling sad for him. He broke up with Elena. The sad thing is; it didn't surprised me at all. The tension between Elena and Damon is always increasing. And I hate to admit it is painful; for me it is painful.

I am still struggling with my feelings. I don't want to admit that my possible infatuation with the older Salvatore can be love. Unrequited love is really hard; harsh and painful. That specific detail is what scares me the most. I heard Stefan retelling what happened between Elena and him. How he felt his world collapsing on his shoulders. How Elena pierced his heart in a million of pieces with each single word that she told him. How he could feel the need to let go of everything and become the monster his nature dictates.

His pain, his anger and the final resolution that he can't do anything about it. Love is freedom. He can't compel love; he can't force Elena to love only him. He won't harm neither her or his brother. The two persons in the whole world that he truly and sincerely loved no matter how much pain they inflicted on him.

The last phrase struck me the most. Directly to my heart. He said:

"If you really love something set it free. If it comes back it's yours, if not it wasn't meant to be. Bonnie, pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional. I know some people may think that It's holding on that makes one strong; but Bonnie sometimes it is letting go that makes us strong"

Gosh he truly believed in his love. No! That is not right he truly believed and he had faith in what he and Elena had constructed between them. He said those words with sincere and hopeful eyes on his face.

How I wish to have someone loving me like that. Or better yet; I really wish to have the opportunity to love like that. Even if it is for a short period of time.

"Bonnie"

A little muffled scream escaped from my lips. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Damon entered his room. I just kept blinking at him.

"Bonnie, Are you Ok?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. It just... you startled me."

"Hmm! It seems you were thinking about something serious."

He sat down beside me on the bed. I can't stop myself. I keep noticing everything about him. I have this big collage of Damon imprinted within me. Vampire Damon, Human Damon and the memories of his past all that together. It is overwhelming.

"Hey!... Bonnie. You are spacing out again."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Ok Stop saying I'm sorry and just spill; what are you thinking?"

"I... wanted to see you. I told Stefan to tell you that"

"Well I didn't cross paths with little brother. But here I am."

"Damon, are you Ok? I am worried. I saw Shinichi inflicting some hard punches on you."

He stiffened a little. I felt he was withdrawing from me.

"Come on Damon. You know we need to talk about what happened. I already told what I remember to Stefan. So you don't have to do it."

"Bonnie... you always care for everybody except for you. That my little bird I think won't ever stop to amaze me."

"Damon...Please"

He let out a tired sigh.

"Ok, do you remember what Elena kept talking about a little boy inside of me?"

"Yes I remember it."

"She was right; I found him and talked to him."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bonnie. I am not lying. He was scared from me and from Shinichi. The strange thing is that he told me that another kitsune visited him. A white kitsune. The white dog told him to wait for the man with my name."

"The white kitsune knew about you finding the boy?"

"Apparently; the boy told me that the white dog left a message."

"What message?"

"Inari"

"Inari?"

"Yes that's all what little Damon version told me. After that I found Shinichi hurting you. Do you have any idea what that word means? Because I keep thinking and I don't have a clue."

"I think I remember something. I should ask Meredith. She has better memory than me. I think I heard or read it from the research we did about the kitsunes. I am not sure."

I began to move trying to get out of the bed. I know we don't have a lot of time left. But a strong arm stopped me.

* * *

Damon POV

I know something is troubling Bonnie. She is trying to act normally around me too hard. She didn't even eat the food someone brought her. I watched her move, trying to get out of my bed.

She should be resting not moving around. I myself am too tired. I need some sleep. This magical journey and my encounter with Elena left me drained. Without thinking clearly I stopped Bonnie.

"Damon, I need to talk to Meredith. Please let me go."

"Bonnie, what were you thinking about before? You had the saddest expression in your face."

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me Bonnie."

"It is nothing Damon, please let me go."

She struggled a little. I just pinned her down to the bed. I placed myself on top of her. I placed my hands on each side of her shoulders and with my legs I locked her steady on the bed. I was careful not to press my whole body weight on her. She was surprised that I did that so quickly and pinned her like that.

She stuttered a little...

"Damon... What...are...you... doing?"

She was nervous. Her body began to tremble a little. We were so closed that I felt it.

"You are lying to me. What you were thinking earlier?"

She averted her gaze from me. With my right hand I moved her face. I wanted her to be facing me. I wanted to see her eyes. She can't lie to me. I always could tell when she was lying only by looking to her eyes. Her soul is continually betraying her through those two beautiful windows.

"Bonnie, answer me."

This time she was the one that gave the tired sigh. I felt like she was surrendering.

"Damon, did you know about Stefan and Elena's break up?"

That caught me off guard. I didn't know. Elena didn't tell me before. That means she didn't wante to tell me. She instead insisted in telling me how much she loves my brother.

"Damon?"

"You are telling me that is what you were thinking?"

"No... I was thinking that I truly wish to have someone loving me like your brother loves her. I was thinking if I ever will have the opportunity to love someone with such intensity. I..."

I watch how tears began to form in her eyes. She is hurting.

"Why the tears Bonnie?"

"Because I am afraid to admit that maybe I love someone, that doesn't love me."

"Who?"

"Please... just let me go Damon... Please."

"Who? Bonnie."

Instinctively I wiped away her tears with my hand. Her skin is so soft. I repeated again my question. I didn't know what to expect. She could say it is that Mutt. Or worst she could say that it is my brother. That would be really ironic. The two women that I care for pinning their hearts for my brother. That thought alone made anger rise within me. Why I am so angry about the possibility of Bonnie loving some other guy? Maybe me calling her my little bird is more than a mere name. Maybe I have more reasons... or feelings that I never wanted to admit towards her.

"Who? Bonnie?"

"You Damon... it is you!"

I was so paralyzed I couldn't utter a word. She averted again her gaze. No! That won't do. I touched her face again.

"Bonnie please look at me."

She switched her eyes towards me again. She is afraid and expecting my reaction.

"Why me?"

She closed her eyes.

"Maybe Damon because I can see you. I always did. I always knew you were more than you let the people know about you. When I was in your mind I saw some memories of you. I saw you as a loved child by her mother. I saw you die. I saw you with blood hunger. But Damon I always knew that you are more that even you believe of yourself. I don't know how it happened."

"Bonnie you know that I..."

"Please Damon let me finish... I know that I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you're doing, but I can't help it, because I'm in love with you. When I look at you my heart skips a beat; but I know that beat could mean a lifetime of tears wasted on something I knew I could never have."

She was trying so hard to hold her tears. She was really hurting because of me. I don't think I ever had someone loving me so much. But I can't... No! I don't know if I will be able to love her back in the same way she loves me. I know I always wanted to protect her; but I don't know the real reasons of that. I watched her looking at me, tears strolling down from her eyes. I let my instinct take over.

I wiped out her tears and began to caress her face. I did it gently. Gosh! She deserves more than me. I touched one of her red curls and played a little bit with it. I let my mind to go blank. I didn't want to think or analyze anything. For once in my life I only wanted to feel.

I kissed her. I feel that this kiss was long overdue between us. I felt it was right to do it. Maybe... just maybe I found the beginning of a new path for me. After the kiss we didn't say anything else. I just changed my position and lay down on my bed. I hugged her.

I don't remember when we both of us drifted to the calmness of just dreaming.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Gosh! This chapter is way longer than the other ones. But this keep nagging me. I had to write it down. I hope I didn't wrote it to fluffy. Nah! It is fluffy. I am a hopeless romantic afterl all. I just hope you liked it. **

**Please give me a little bit of love and write me something. I need ideas... Please! You only need to click the link and take some seconds of your time and write. I will be very happy! :)**

**BTW: If you have a little bit of time please visit my profile. You will find a link to a forum created by Bookwormgrl101. In there you can share your stories, ideas or get inspirations by other members ideas, with pictures, lines, etc. You can even talk about TV shows, anime, manga and books. Just give it a chance I think you will like what is in there. ;)**


	14. Clean Slate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to all of you that read, alert, fav and reviewed my story. You are the one that makes me work harder. I want to give special thanks to Lily CullenSalvatore and Bookerz, withouth your support this story is not possible.**

**xxxxxx**

**Non signature reviewers:**

**Sophia: Thank you so much. I am really glad that you like it. There will be more cute moments. I can't help it. I am a romantic girl.**

**Bamon fan: Thank you so much for your suggestions. I will think about them. I can tell you right now there will be more Bamon moments. :)**

**meli2010: Thanks for your review. I am glad that you like it.**

**YazzPattzSalvatore: First thank you so much! I am happy that you liked the Meredith and Sage moment. About when Stefan left the room... well I just left it implied. At the beginning of Damon POV in chapter 13 with the phrase: "She didn't even eat the food someone brought her". I am sorry for not stating it in a clear way. **

**stephanie: Thank you! I am happy that you find it cute.**

**xxxxxx**

**I do hope you will like this. I am really sorry for all the mistakes! Probably this will ber reposted after some editing. I just wanted to give something to all of you. :) (I am still waiting my Beta feedback... )  
**

* * *

**Clean Slate**

Elena POV

After my encounter with Damon, I was totally drained and tired. These ups and downs are extremely hard to manage. In moments like this, I miss Stefan more than ever. He is the one that steady me to a safe and calm level.

I decided to try Meredith advice and get some sleep. No matter what, everybody needs rest. Vampires, humans and whatever I am. She gave me a good sound advice.

I walked toward my room; I was very deep in my thoughts that I did not notice Stefan standing in the hall. I almost bumped into him. His stare was directed towards Damon's room. That is quite strange. Why he is, doing that? Probably something is happening. It can't be anything wrong or dangerous. Stefan would be already inside trying to help. It just his natural inclination to do such acts.

I stride towards him and saw what he is watching. It was a huge surprise. Damon kissing Bonnie!

Swirls of emotions begin to overwhelm my heart. I tug Stefan's arm. This is a private moment between them. We do not have any right to see this. Both of them are in their own tiny world. We are just far away witnesses of something we are not sure what it is.

"Stefan... let them be."

He looked at me with a strange mix of emotions across his face.

"Stefan?"

"He can hurt her Elena."

"Please lets go."

I moved towards Damon's room door. I wanted to closed it. Then I remembered that Stefan had tear down Damon's door when Damon called for his help. I smiled a little it is fate making all the rights moves for us, to see that kiss.

I grabbed Stefan's hand a pulled him toward what used to be our room. He let me do it. He was brooding and worried. I watched him walk to the window again.

"Stefan?"

He switched to look at me.

"Elena..."

"I know Stefan that you believe that he can hurt her; but... at least he is opening up for new possibilities for him and for her. I am worrying too. Don't miss understand me. She is my best friend. I love her dearly; but I also know that she deserves someone to love her and cherish her."

"I don't understand you Elena. You have feelings for him. It doesn't hurt you?"

I walk towards him. I want to see him straight into his eyes.

"I am not going to lie again. It's hurts, but I am happy and relieved. I feel that it is destiny or fate placing all the peaces together at the right time and place. It is up to us to make the right choices."

"Elena..."

"Please Stefan; hear me out. I know that I hurt you, and in the process, I hurt your brother too. The worst part is that I hurt my soul too. I love you with all my heart and soul. I am yours Stefan. I care for your brother, and that is another kind of love. I love him as the brother of my soul mate. I am sorry for ending up being Katherine part II. What you told me earlier I needed to hear that."

"Elena, I am sorry. Maybe I was too harsh on you."

"NO! I am not sorry at all because your actions and words were the wake up call that I needed. You helped me to discover that my heart needs time. I need time to discover myself again. It is the only way to be worthy of you Stefan."

"Elena, what are you trying to say?"

"I want to start over Stefan as nothing happened between us. I want to be your friend first, and with time if you want to give me another opportunity I want to be your love again."

"Elena, you never stopped being my love."

"I believe you."

He sighs and walks to the door. I start to get panicked a little bit. He touches the door handle and begins to turn it. Then he stops and turn towards me. He begins to walk like a man that just decide his future. He offered his hand and say:

"I am Stefan Salvatore It is a pleasure to meet you."

I smile like a little girl. If I could, I probably would be jumping up and down like a little kid with his Christmas present.

"I am Elena Gilbert the pleasure is all mine."

We hold hands like friends. We hold our hands a little bit more than normal. Stefan put his other hand on top of mine. I watched him. I am not sure what he is doing.

"We have a deal Elena. We are just opening a new diary between us."

"Yes, clean slate."

"Yes."

He then broke our holding hands and walk out of the room. I feel so... alive. It is the right thing to do. Give us another chance to get to know each other again. We are not the same Elena and Stefan from the beginning. We need to give us time. This time I won't let anything come between us.

Second chances are a rare luxury. I will fight with all my being to work everything out.

* * *

Bonnie POV

The morning light wakes me up. I am in Damon's bed, and his arm is surrounding my waist. He is sound sleep. I need to get a decent bath; change my clothes get some food and talk to Meredith about the Inari thing.

Very slowly I begin to move out of Damon's hold. I did it carefully as I was handling something very fragile. He seems so peaceful that I don't want to disturb his dreams.

When I finally did it, I let myself watch him again. I am in love with him. I am convinced that my love is unchangeable; but he did not say anything last night. So, everything still the same between us. I feel lighter now that I poured my heart out but... I am scared. I know for sure that I am not the woman he wants desperately. I touch a little bit his silky hair. Then I turn to walk out. I was on a mission.

After a long deserve bath, new clothes, and eat some delicious food; I went to Matt's room. Mrs. Flower told me what happened. It is terrifying how much can happen in so little amount of time.

I enter the room, and I think that I hit jackpot. He was awake eating like he didn't eat anything in his whole life, and Meredith was there too. Meredith walked towards me and hugs me.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. Hey Matt how are you feeling?"

"I should ask the same to you too."

"I am ok."

"Me too Bon Bon."

"Mattie... don't use that name."

Meredith chuckles a little bit. We both stare at her.

"I am quite sure both of you are ok. Come on Bonnie lets give Matt some private moments with his food. I need to talk to you."

"Me too."

"Hey don't talk like I am not in my room."

I was facing Matt, so I did see when he throws the pillow at us. Well, actually the pillow was about to hit Meredith when a hand that I didn't notice before grabbed the pillow.

"Sage!"

"Well I see that the little one is ok. You young man that is not the right way to treat the ladies."

"They are not ladies, they are my annoying friends."

We both Meredith and me couldn't hold anything. We just laugh at Matt's remark. Even Matt was laughing too. Gosh I needed that laugh. Sage face was serious. Meredith touched his arm, and he nodded at her.

"What?"

"Lets go Bonnie?"

"But... what?"

"Lets go."

She grabs me and pushes me out of Matt's room. We walk to my room. I start to talk before she even asks anything. I told her the same story I already told to Stefan. She just keeps hearing everything. I finished with Damon's story about Inari.

"I need your help Mere. I don't..."

"You don't remember clearly where you hear that name before. I am right?"

"Yes."

"That name appeared several times in our research about the kitsunes Bonnie. Inari is one of the Shinto deities. He is one of the mayor kami. The Shinto beliefs and their believers associates this god with fertility, rice, agriculture, industry, worldly success and foxes."

"Wait? Foxes?"

"Yes, Bonnie Foxes like the kitsunes The Kitsune is his or her messenger. Kitsunes are his or her servants"

"His or hers?"

"Inari is represented like a woman or a man is an androgynous deity."

"Mere, I think this is the answer we needed against Shinichi and Misao. The question is how we used it?"

"I think so too Bonnie. Maybe Elena could help us since she has powers."

I couldn't give a proper answer to that statement. It is a gut feeling. I don't know how to describe it. Damon's inner boy probably gave us the answer we desperately needed but...

"Bonnie, snap out of it. Let's go."

I just followed her. What else I could do about it.

"Mere..."

"MMM?"

"You have an amazing memory but..."

"But what, Bonnie?"

"What's the deal between you and Sage? Don't tell me that I am crazy, because I saw a spark between you two."

She looked at my slightly annoyed. Yep! I obviously hit the Jackpot again. It is always amusing to annoy her asking personal questions.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I feel this is like a filler chapter but I needed to give you some info. You know what I mean? I hope you liked it. Please tell me: Good, Bad?**

**Leave me some love or ideas. Just one click and some words. It will be like a little kid with birthday presents. :)**

**PS: Maybe I am repeating myself but you should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	15. Bonnie's Decision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Lily and bookerz. They really help me a lot.**

**I do hope you will like this. Again I am sorry for the mistakes in grammar, punctuation... well with everything. **

* * *

**Bonnie's Decision**

Stefan POV

I was watching Matt and Damon once again fight for the last piece of meat. Those two can be like toddlers sometimes. It is like a scene in a comedy or movie that is repeated again and again. Sometimes I think, that everybody silently agreed to always leave the last piece of meat in order to watch them fight for it. I am happy because once again it is possible.

Sage already explained to me that Matt was well enough to have a decent supper with all his friends. We needed the contact and the chatter. After all that we'd been through in the last hours, it was a relief to have a normal dinner.

Even though I sensed that the girls wanted to share something. I watched as Bonnie whispered something to Damon. I already knew what it was. She was saying/asking him if we could talk about the Inari.

That caught my attention. I even noticed Sage stiffened a little bit. I think he heard it too. Bonnie glanced towards Elena and nodded. That was the cue for our makeshift round table.

"Guys, I think Damon found out a possible way to defeat Shinichi."

Elena's remarks made Damon glare a little towards Bonnie. Bonnie nudged him a little bit and he forcefully and not happily at all told us about the little boy and the white kitsune's message.

Meredith explained to us what she and Bonnie found out about Inari when they did the research about the Kitsunes. Now I understand why the girls think is a possibility.

"What do you guys think about it? Stefan?"

That was Elena's voice. I snapped out of my wonderings. Everything seems so plausible that I have an awful feeling about it.

"I think we should study this possibility. We get that Shinichi and Misao are possible deranged servants of Inari. But, how will we use this to our advantage?"

Incredibly when I watched everybody's faces they were all brooding. It was Matt's voice that broke the heavy silence between us.

"Maybe Obaasan Grandma Saitou can help us out. I mean she was the one who blessed the bullets and gave us the charms."

Damon had a surprised look across his face.

"Well, the mutt finally said something useful."

"Damon, please."

"What? Bonnie you know it is the truth."

Then Elena was the one to scold him a little bit.

"Come on, Damon he is our friend, and we need everybody in order to defeat the kitsunes."

"I think the fair one is right. We should address what everybody has though about it, and nobody wants to talk about it. The possible solution is that we need to summon or invoke Inari."

I totally agreed with Sage. That common thought was looming over our heads, and nobody wanted to say it out loud. I just added:

"It means that we will need someone summoning a foreign deity, possibly one of the important gods. And we don't know for sure if this Inari will help us."

Everybody exchanged their gazes towards Bonnie. She just blushed a little bit and looked down towards her idle hands.

"NO!"

Everybody jumped at the impetuous remark of Damon. I understood him. I couldn't help myself, at that moment, I remembered Damon and Bonnie's kiss. I guess if it was Elena in danger I would be the one saying no.

After that everybody began to discuss and fight the right course of action. I just keep looking at my tiny friend. I think she felt something because she stared at me. I knew at that moment that Bonnie had already made her decision. The question is; What did she decide and if she is going to share it with all of us?

* * *

Bonnie POV

I had known since Meredith explained to me about this Inari guy that I would be the one doing the summoning. At our improvised round table, I decided to do it, no matter what. I need to talk to Obaasan; she is a high priestess and maybe she can help me out.

I silently retrieved myself from the dinning room. I went to collect my books from Damon's room and walked towards mine. I needed some privacy and time to explore some spells. I wanted to discuss those spells with Obaasan.

When I entered the room. I jumped frightened. _What the... _It was Stefan in my room waiting for me. _How?_

"You scared the hell out of me Stefan!"

"I am sorry, but something tells me that you are probably going to do something dumb."

"Hey! That is not funny!"

"Well then; why did you leave so silently? And please, don't lie to me Bonnie."

"You know you are too intuitive for your own good."

I watched him laugh at me. I just repeated what he told me earlier. I let out a weary sigh. I decided it is better telling someone my decision and ask for help.

"Stefan I think you already know I will summon Inari, but I wanted to talk to Obaasan first. My plan was to look through this books and have some summoning alternatives to discuss with her."

"I see. And how are you planning to visit her without being attacked by anything?"

I smiled slyly at him.

"Well since you are here you can help me with that."

"What? What makes you think I will help you?"

"Stefan, because our home is being destroyed, even as we speak. Please Stefan help me?"

"Bonnie I have a bad feeling about this."

"I have it too, Stefan. I am scared to death by all this. But, we can't let those kitsunes win. Or are you willing to lose completely your brother? I already told you, Shinichi will eventually steal everything from Damon. He even hinted that he can change Damon from his human status. We can't let than happen. If Damon will change back to his normal self it should be on his own terms or in a life and death situation. Besides, I really want him as an ally not an enemy."

"When did you become so wise?"

"Again, Stefan that is not funny at all."

I saw him smiling at me. I was repeating to myself again and again like a mantra. _Please, Please, Please_.

"OK, I will help you but with one condition."

"Which condition?"

"That you won't do anything alone Bonnie. You will not summon that God alone?"

"Ok, I will not summon Inari alone. Deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal."

Stefan left my room and I began to checks the books when one spell got my attention. I know the kitsunes are tricksters. Why should Inari be different? I need a safe ward. What frightens me is that this spell depends entirely on true love.

But who is my true love? Do I have someone loving me that way? I let out a tired sigh. Instinctively I touched my opal ring. I remembered what Mrs. Flowers told me about the opal.

"_The Opal is a healing stone, it will help to balance and clear your emotions, and it will be able to magnetize others for good causes. Not everybody can use them it enhances the capacity to foretell. It is the stone of protection, faithfulness and loyalty. If it is necessary, it will help you to find your true love. Some call the opals the stone of the gods or the stone of hope. Opals are like human emotions. Bonnie, use it wisely. It could save you or save the one really dear to your heart and soul."_

I couldn't think of anything else. Usually we think true love is only for our soul mates. But there are different kinds of loves and all of them are equally true and authentic. There is no other power that will not bow to the power of love. I know it sounds cheesy or clichèd, but that is my belief.

I placed my ring in front of me and began to chant. I am not quite sure why I was doing this; but I was following my instincts. Just this time, I will follow them. I need to be sure everybody will be Ok. That I will be able to come back after talking to Inari. I continued chanting.

_"I hold you in my heart and wrap you in my love._

_My circle of protection descends now from above._

_Oh Goddess of Light grant my plea._

_Heal everything I hold dear,_

_All pain shall disappear._

_My love is pure, and my heart is full._

_Bring my true love!_

_By earth, by land, by wind, by sea,_

_Let my true love find me!"_

I ended my chanting and took my ring in my hands. I had enchanted it. Now I needed to figure out to whom I should give it. Who should I listen to; from my heart or my mind? If anything happens to me, during this whole ordeal, the person with my ring will be the one able to help me or find me.

I put my ring back onto my finger and began to look up for the invoking or summoning of Inari. Soon enough, Stefan would be back and I needed to be ready.

I heard someone knocking my door. I walked towards my door and opened it. It was Mrs. Flowers. I was genuinely surprised. _Why was she here?_ She looked at me with sad and tired eyes.

"Sweetie, they are waiting for you."

I nodded in agreement. I walked back to grab my coat and the spells that I chose to discuss with Obaasan. When I turned around Mrs. Flowers stopped me.

"Remember this, follow you heart dear one. Don't let any doubts overcome it. Follow your heart."

"Thank you."

That was all that I could say. She told me to follow my heart. Once again I remembered what Stefan told me once: _"I understand, they are Whispers of the Heart"_. I guess I should not only follow my heart I needed to hear it carefully.

"Let's go down to meet the others."

"Ok, Mrs. Flowers."

We were walking towards the stairs when we heard some crystals shattering and some screaming. I forgot entirely that I was with Mrs. Flowers. I ran like my life depended on it.

I needed to know what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: I Know you all hate Cliff. I hate them too; but they are part of the deal. I really feel this chapter was a filler; but I really felt the characters needed to decide what to do. The question is: They will be able to pull it off? **

**Let me know what you think about this chapter and what your best guess of what will happen next. Leave me some love. Click and write me something. :)**

**PS: Maybe I am repeating myself but you should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	16. Attacked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want say thank you to Lily and bookerz. Withouth their corrections and suggestions this story is not possible.**

**Hey thank you so much to everyone, that click, read, fav, alert and last but not least to those who review my story. All of you are the fuel that I need to continue the story. Truthfully I never expected 101 reviews. Again thank you so much! XOXO**

**Now I will let you to read the chapter. I do hope you will like this. :)**

* * *

**Attacked!**

Damon POV

Eventually I got tired of discussing again and again if we should summon that damn God. So I went to the living room.

They are actually desperate. They are willing to risk the life of their friend. I was seriously pissed off. I wanted to talk to Bonnie, but I know we would end up arguing and frankly I am sick and tired of talking.

I heard a little growl. When I turned I saw Sage with his pets Saber and Talon.

"What?"

"You should take down your temper a notch my friend."

Saber growled at me again.

"Could you please tell your dog to stop growling at me? It is not like I am going to do something to you."

He bent to pat his dog and speak to him. Or should I say whispered? The dog sat down.

"My friend; What is really bothering you? I am not quite sure what it is about the plan that you don't like?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Really? Because, I can recall a certain promise you made me make."

I shrugged a little, and I was about to leave the room when a rock came in through one of the windows.

"What the..."

Sage was already by the window. He was perfectly still and quiet. I could tell all his senses were on high alert. When I approached him I knew why.

A group of humans where attacking the Boarding House. They where acting like automatons. They were surely possessed by Shinichi or even by Misao.

"Sage, we can't let them into the house. We have to go out."

"Damon, you know that is precisely what they want?"

"Yes, but if we let them in; Where in hell we will go next?"

"Good point, Let's go."

We rushed towards the door. Stefan, Elena, Meredith and Matt found us when we were about to get out of the house.

"Brother, What is happening?"

"They are attacking us again, but this time he is using humans."

We went all out through the front door. I barely registered when my little bird joined us. Sage gave instructions to his pets. They began to attack the mass of zombie like humans. I heard a cry. It was Elena.

"NO! We can't hurt them!"

"Are you crazy?"

Stefan was besides her. He was taking it in his hands the responsibility of protecting her. Good I don't have to get all worry about her. With a warning tone he just said:

"Damon"

"What do you want, Elena? They are attacking us for Gods sake!"

"I know but; they are our neighbors, classmates, our friends. We can't kill them. We need to get rid of Shinichi and they will be back to their old selves.."

"At least, those that are not physically injured by their own doing. Those are the ones that will end up as dead after the possession."

That was Meredith; talking and saying the obvious truth. That was enough to shut up Elena. I felt a tug on my arm. It was Bonnie.

"Damon, maybe we can stop them instead of killing them."

"What are you suggesting little bird?"

"They are humans, so they are fragile like me or Meredith. There has to be a way to harm them. For example: their legs. That will stop them, but we won't end up killing them."

I smiled at her. I bent down a little. I wanted to be at her eyes level and I whispered to her.

"Good thinking! You sometimes are like a little box full of surprises."

She just blushed. Stefan yelled:

"DAMON BEHIND YOU!"

I turned and jumped backwards a couple of steps. I let out a frustrated sigh. I started to fight. After that everything became chaos.

Everyone was fighting and at a certain point of the fight the vines became actives again. _Damn another complication! It will be a matter of time that the trees will attack us too_.

I didn't think of anything else as I switched to attack mode. I gave a heavy blow to one of the zombies when I saw that two of them were after Bonnie.

I ran towards her and jumped on one of the zombies. I don't know where she got it but she had a piece of wood in her hands. The size of it was like a baseball bat. She swung it to the zombie's knees. Both of us went down.

She was trying to help me to get up. When I saw the second one, it was about to attack her. I pulled her extremely hard towards me and flipped us around. Now she was against the ground and I was on top of her. Mere seconds after, I felt an excruciating pain in my chest.

The last thing that I remember before I pass out was Bonnie's yelling and asking for help.

* * *

Elena POV

I watched when the zombie attacked Damon. Everything became a blur. I began to run towards them with only one thought in my mind. I wanted to help them. I needed to save him.

Stefan beat me to it. He reached them first. He picked up his brother and ran towards the Boarding House. Bonnie was in shock; her clothes full of his blood. I shook her a little. When she finally focused her eyes on me, I just told her.

"Go!"

We continued fighting off the zombies. Sage's pets where really helpful and at a certain point of the battle, the automatons began to retrieve.

I was physically and mentally exhausted. I think that is what Shinichi wanted. He was tiring us in every possible aspect psychologically and physically. He knows we wouldn't be able, or we wouldn't want to kill humans.

We ran inside the house. We found Stefan, Bonnie and Damon in the living room. Stefan was giving his blood to his brother. Bonnie was holding Damon against her. She was helping Stefan to get his blood inside his brother.

The silence in the room was dreadfully oppressing. At a certain point, Damon opened his eyes. He was searching for something. He looked at his brother first, then he looked at me. He slowly looked around the room. His eyes landed for mere seconds on Meredith, Matt, Mrs. Flowers and Sage's pets. He spent a little bit of more time looking at Sage. It was as they were engrossed in a mental conversation because Sage nodded in an affirmative way at Damon.

The last person he looked at was Bonnie. Her face was full with her tears. I swear that I heard a Shh sound from Damon lips. He touched her face very gently. Like he was touching something fragile.

He whispered: "Come here."

She bent over him as she was trying to hear him better. Their faces were only an inch apart. Then he lifted up his face and gave her a little kiss. When he finished he told her.

"Wait for me little bird."

He then exhaled his last breath.

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is really really short. But I think this is the best ending for the chapter. I tried to add something else, but I honestly felt everything I added only stopped the flow of the chapter. So please let me know what you think of it. I am not good writing action sequences. I really tried hard to write a decent action scene. I am good at fluffy stuff. I think If you are reading this chapter you already know that. :)**

**So leave me what you felt reading this one. It is Good, Bad? You only have to click and write.**

**PS: Maybe I am repeating myself but you should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	17. Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Lily and bookerz. Without your help this story will be impossible to read. :)**

**I do hope you will like this. I am so so sorry for all the mistakes, errors and horrors. Please bear with me a little bit. ;)**

**I want to say a big THANK YOU to all of you who read, fav, alert and reviewed my story. All of you are simply awesome. :) :)**

**I am warning the last POV of this chapter I change it to first person on purpose. (Gosh I hoped I did it right!)**

* * *

**Change**

Meredith POV

Time stood still, and everything moved in slow motion. I watched how he looked at each one of us and how he tried to comfort Bonnie. He kissed her and then he just said "Wait for me little bird." Does he mean he will come back? Well I saw when Stefan was giving him his blood. I guess he could come back.

Stefan began to carry his brother to the basement. Sage was following him closely. Elena began to follow them. I think this is not the right time. I think only Sage and Stefan should be the ones near Damon. So I grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me.

"Elena, I think you should leave Damon in Stefan's and Sage's care."

"NO! I know he will come back and he will need human blood."

"Elena, please snap out of it. You are not the only one hurting here."

She shifted her gaze towards Bonnie. Bonnie was utterly still. She didn't move at all after Stefan took Damon from her lap. Bonnie looked like she was watching far and beyond. I think she was in shock. She wasn't crying. Not even a tear had left her eyes.

We watched when Matt walked towards her and called her.

"Bonnie"

She didn't do anything. He looked up at us. He was silently asking us what we were going to do with her. Elena reacted before me. I was still holding her, and my goal was to keep holding her.

"Matt, take her to her room. She needs to rest. Mere and I will change her clothes in a little bit. Could you stay with her until that?"

"Sure thing, Elena."

He picked up Bonnie in bridal style. She laid her head in Matt's chest and closed her eyes. He walked out of the room. It pained me to see my friend in that state.

"Meredith, I think you should let me go now."

"No, I think I will not do that. I know you are hurting too. You are not thinking clearly. If Damon come back after his death; he will be a newborn vampire. Who knows what he will remember? He could attack you."

"No, I know him. He wouldn't."

"Elena, For Gods Sake! It is a possibility. This time I won't let you have your way. Not this time. Come on. Wake up! Your friend needs you. Damon is not alone. His brother is with him. Sage is with him. Everything will be OK. I beg you to hear me this time. Think a little bit more about the others."

She looked at me; her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"It hurts Mere... It hurts watching him die."

"I know I understand. I don't want to admit it myself. It was hard watching him die."

"Mere; I felt my heart cracking up. I felt fear...I..."

"What are you trying to say Elena?"

"I felt our connection broken. I know he will be back. I believe it with all my heart. But..."

"Elena, don't say anything else you will regret later."

"NO! You don't understand. I finally felt he is not mine. Meredith my heart and soul, let him go. He is not mine anymore."

"Elena, he never was yours to take. I am sorry. I know you are hurting, but you told me your love was Stefan."

"Mere I know I am selfish and bitchy right know. I just don't know how to express it. I believe that Damon after this change, he will find the right path for him. And I am 100% certain that is not me. The veil of confusion was lifted up in my heart and soul."

"Elena, let's go to Bonnie. She needs us, and we can talk later about this."

She nodded and began to walk towards the stairs. I think Elena was trying to say that she finally understood the right path for her. I totally believed her when she told me that she let him go. I guess she sees him like her brother-in-law. She sees him now like always she should have since the beginning; Stefan's brother and nothing more.

I followed her towards Bonnie's room. But I couldn't stop my mind. I keep thinking again and again. The kitsunes will strike again. They are tiring us all in every possible way. Now we have a possible new born and unpredictable vampire in our hands. Well, Damon was always unpredictable; but he used to control his hunger and powers. Now I am not so sure if he will be able to control his hunger and powers before Shinichi's next attack. Was this part of Shinichi's plan?

I think that we will know the answer of this soon enough.

* * *

Stefan POV

We placed Damon on a cot. We checked the windows and that everything was properly closed. Sage and I will take turns watching Damon. I gave him enough of my blood that I am certain that he will come back. We don't want Damon roaming the boarding house under an episode of bloodlust hunger though.

"Stefan"

"Yes?"

"I think that you should tell your girlfriend to hide her aura better. She will be like a light beacon to any new vampire."

"Yes, I know."

I checked my brother's hands. It was a relief to find that he still had his ring. After that, I walked out of the basement. Sage would be the one with the first shift. He and Saber would be Damon's guards for now. I needed to feed again, and this time I need human blood or I would not be able to control Damon. Besides; I just wanted to make sure everything was OK with everybody. I am particularly worried about Elena and Bonnie.

I listened to where the sound of the hearts beats sounds was. I followed their sounds to Bonnie's room. When I reached her room Matt's was getting out.

"Everything Ok?"

"I think Bonnie is sleeping. Meredith and Elena are washing Damon's dried blood on her. They will change her clothes too. I will look for Mrs. Flowers; we need to check if all the zombies are gone and if anyone lies injured outside. I think at least we should call an ambulance or something."

I nodded and watched him go. I mentally called for Elena. After some seconds, she came out.

"How it is everything?"

"Sage and Saber are watching Damon right now. Before I forget; Elena you should be more careful hiding your aura. At least until Damon can control himself better. I need to feed so I can be strong enough when Damon awakes. Beside, I think, I should seek out some of my diaries. He needs to remember everything."

"Ok no problem I already thought a little bit about that... Stefan, I think and believe that he will remember what Shinichi will let him remember."

"I know."

"Stefan, I think neither your diaries nor mine will help him enough."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Think about it. You have diaries for your five hundred years. I have my own. But until very recently Damon was a pain."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

"I was helping Meredith with Bonnie. I remembered Bonnie has a diary too. Maybe we should give him hers."

"Elena..."

"No, let me finish. Beside you and probably me. Who else Stefan? Who els always knew or always had faith in him? I know Bonnie, I know she had written everything down in a very accurate way and I believe that she hasn't written anything harsh about your brother."

"Elena, your are betting on too much."

"Maybe, but I think he will discover things that we know they exist between them. We saw them kissing. Stefan; please at least help me with this."

"You are surprising; you are trying to match them up."

"No! I am trying to help them to recognize each other faster this time."

She smiled at me in a very sly way.

"Besides, what's the harm?"

"Elena, I don't like this. But you will do it anyway?"

"You already know the answer to that question. Here, take it to him."

All this talk back and forth and she already had Bonnie's diary. Yes, she can be mischievous or a phenomenal strategist. I don't have any doubts about why I loved her. She doesn't stop surprising me. Sometimes they are pleasant surprises and other extremely painful surprises; but she keeps the unexpected factor between us.

I took Bonnie's diary from Elena's hands.

"Come on! Stefan, don't look so guilty. Let's go to my room. You need to feed."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, I am sure. We are friends remember."

I smiled at her.

"Yes, we are."

* * *

Damon POV

I am in a black sea of nothing. I can't feel anything of my body. I am not breathing, my heart is not beating, and my blood is not flowing. The hunger is overwhelming all of my senses.

I jumped out of the cot. A loud growl escapes from my lips. My gums are itchy and they hurt. I can't focus on anything; everything is a blur. I keep hearing the hearts beats. I need to find those hearts. I need to drink. I am hungry.

When I was about to tear down the door, two pairs of hands holds me tight. I start to fight. _Who dares to stop me?_ _That blood is waiting for me!_ I let my fangs come out.

"Damon, calm down!"

That voice. I know that voice. I heard a growl. A big strange dog is in front of me. I growled at him. _Nobody will attack me!_ I begin to fight harder. I feel my instincts kick in. I am in predator full mode.

The others two continue holding and fighting me. I begin to feel the strength leaving me.

"I think he is already burning what is left of your blood Stefan."

"Yes, I think you are right."

I blinked several times. I force myself to see and hear. The damn dog continued growling at me.

"Sage, can you hold him."

"Yes."

Now I see someone in front of me. He looks at me as he is expecting something.

"Damon, It is me Stefan. Try to remember me."

I see him, I study him. He has compassionate eyes. I feel weaker by the moment. I try to fight again.

"Damon, Please!"

I feel my fangs retreat. I force myself to think, to remember. Stefan... Stefan...

"You... are...my... brother."

"Yes, I am your brother. You need to calm down. You need to feed, but if you continue to fight us we can't feed you."

Then I hear the other voice near my ear.

"Saber enough!"

I see how the dog changed his stance. Now he is just sitting in front of me. Watching me.

"Sage, let him go."

I feel when the other one releases me from his strong hold. I walk to the back of the room. My back is against the wall. I focus on the other one. Slowly some images come to my head.

"Sage?"

He smiles at me.

"Yes, I am Sage. Stefan, I think your brother is slowly coming back."

"I think so too."

I see my brother walk towards me. I growl at him, not because I think he will hurt me; but because I think I will attack him.

"Stay back!"

"Damon, I am going to bring you blood. Sage and Saber will stay here with you. Is that Ok with you?"

I nod at him. I can't do otherwise. I see how in a slowly manner. My brother put on the cot some kind of notebook.

"I will leave this here. You need to read this. It will help you to remember who you are."

After that he left. I look at the notebook. It has golden letters, and it says Diary. _Is this diary mine?_ I look at Sage.

"Go ahead Damon. Read it."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I really hope that you really like this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Leave me some feedback. They are essentially important to continue this story through the right path.**

**Well guys who do you think should be the blood donor? I want to know if you will able to guess it right. ;)**

**PS: You should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	18. Damon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Withouth your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**xxxxxxx Non Account Reviewers xxxxxxx**

**YazzPattzSalvatore: Yazzy (I hope you don't mind this short version of your pen name), your words means a lot to me. I am really happy that you love my story so much. I totally understand what you mean about L.J. Smith and the Midnight book. We will have to wait and see what finally the author wrote. I think it will be surprising after all she is a very creative author. I believe she won't make any definite decision about the pairings of her characters in Midnight. I mean she is planning to write three more books of Vampire Diaries. I am not sure if all the characters will be appearing in that new trilogy. Again we have to wait and wait. **

**shay: Thank you so much! I am happy that you like my idea with the diaries. Sorry for scaring you a little with Elena. I just wanted a little bit of ... what the... in the chapter. I just hope I did it well.**

**meli2010: I am glad you loved the chapter. I hope Damon will remember too. Thank you so much.**

**xxxxxxx :) ;) xxxxxxx**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Damon**

Stefan POV

I heard Sage urging Damon to read the Bonnie's diary before I left the basement. I needed a donor for Damon. I knew that Elena would have no doubts to offer her blood to my brother but she'd already given me blood. I can sense she is a little bit weak. I will try to convince her to give her blood again later. Her body needs time to replenish itself.

It is down to Matt, Meredith, Mrs. Flowers and Bonnie. I am not sure if Sage will be Ok with Meredith giving blood to Damon. He hasn't said anything but I can smell her scent on him usually when he returns from feeding. I don't know what those two are, but I am sure they are something.

As I walked towards Bonnie's room I could hear three heart-beats in there. I was about to open the door of Bonnie's room when Matt called to me.

"Stefan"

I turned around and gave him a small nod. He continued walking towards me.

"I already checked up on the girls. The three of them are sleeping."

"Oh! I will wake them up Matt. I need to ask them if they want to give blood for Damon."

Matt's face contorted a little. He looked directly at me.

"Are you saying that Damon is back?"

"Yes"

"That means he is a vampire again."

"Yes"

I began to move again towards Bonnie's room.

"Stefan... I'll do it"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll give my blood to Damon."

I was in shock. Matt was willing to give his blood to Damon. They couldn't stand each other. Sometimes I honestly thought they hated each other.

"Why?"

"Look, Stefan. I am not doing this for him. Maybe it is for me. Sometimes I feel that I am not helping enough. The girls are exhausted, they need rest. I noticed that Elena and Meredith are giving blood regularly to you and Sage. I am not a scientist but their bodies need time to replenish the blood loss. I know that Mrs. Flowers is Ok with giving her blood; but I think she should be the last resort. After all she is not young like us. So the last one is me, besides I think is not a good idea to let Damon feed from the girls this time."

"Are you sure, Matt, that you want to do this?"

"Absolutely! Besides this is my way of thanking him for saving one of my friends. I think it is a fair deal."

I blinked at Matt's several times. He certainly surprised me with his decision. He gave me good reasons and I don't doubt he is telling the truth. Situations like this makes me admire the humans more.

They are fragile creatures full of feelings and emotions that they can't control. They can be really evil or incredibly good and noble. I can learn from them. Even after five hundred years I still have something to learn from them.

"Ok let's go"

I turned around and began to walk toward the basement. Matt followed me. I noticed he was nervous.

We finally reached the basement. Sage gave me an amused look. I answered his question mentally. He nodded and moved a little towards the door besides Saber. He leaved enough space for Damon, Matt and me.

Damon was reading Bonnie's diary when we arrived. He placed it on the cot and looked towards us.

"Damon, Matt is willing to give you his blood."

"Ok"

Damon began to walk towards Matt. I stopped him and said to him:

"I want you to take enough, but you can't kill him."

Damon growled at me. He was annoyed by my statement. I turned toward Matt and assured him.

"Sage and I will be here. If it is necessary we will stop Damon. Don't worry."

He nodded. Then I let Damon reach him. Seconds before Damon bit him I told him.

"Thank you Matt."

"No problem, we are friends. After all what are friends for?"

We didn't said anything else. The feeding process ended soon. Surprisingly Damon was able to stop himself. Sage was the one whot broke the silence.

"Stefan, I will take Matt to his room."

"Ok"

We watched Sage, Saber and Matt leaving the basement. I switched my gaze towards Damon. He definitely looked like his old self. Damon walked and sat down on the cot again. He took Bonnie's diary in his hands and began to read it again.

"Little brother... what do you want?"

I let out a tired sigh. My brother was back. I wonder how much of his humanity was lost with this change.

"Nothing, Damon I don't want anything. Do you need anything?"

"Blood"

"You always will crave, want and need blood, brother."

"Well... you can disappear little brother. I need to finish my reading."

I began to walked out of the basement when Damon called me.

"Stefan"

"Yes"

"I will say this only once."

"Ok"

"Thank you. Now piss off!"

I couldn't stop the smile that escaped from my lips. Yes, definitely I had my brother again. I didn't reply to him, I just turned around and walked out of the basement.

* * *

Damon POV

I finished reading the diary. Stefan was right; it helped me to remember who I was. I couldn't stop this strange feeling. I know this diary is not mine. This is Bonnie's diary, and it bothers me how she sees me.

She wrote about everyone and I think almost everything; but what caught my attention is when she wrote about her feelings. At certain parts of her story she has a crush or should I say an infatuation with me. Sometimes she was angry at me and most of the time she fears me. It is a collage of emotions directed towards me.

Other times she wrote about me in a strangely intimate way. I mean it is like she was able to see through my barriers. She seems to be aware that all her so-called "friends" tend to over protect her and underestimate her. I even did that, and she resented it.

She was scared about almost everything that was happening. Everything was happening so fast, and nobody was there to help her or explain to her what was happening to her. She thinks she is going to die pretty soon.

I am a vampire now, I can remember how to control my emotions. For some bizarre reason when I remember two persons I am not able to control my emotions completely. Elena and Bonnie. _Why do these two humans have that effect on me?_

Thanks to Bonnie I now clearly remember that I am after Elena. _But why do I keep protecting Bonnie? Why do I keep hearing and answering her calls for help?_

I began to pace back and forth. I can sense that I still have black spots in my memories. I read about memories that I don't recall at all. I saved Bonnie from the trees and from Caroline. She kissed me when I saved her from Caroline.

I remember the innocent kiss at Alaric's party. I did it to annoy Elena. But the kiss she described at Caroline's house I can't remember it. I forced myself to remember my last days as a human. The second time around.

I remembered the spell and our trip through my memories. I remembered Elena saying again that she loves Stefan. I remembered when Bonnie told me that she loves me. I remembered clearly that I was the one who kissed her after she poured out her feelings towards me. She loves me, but I can't tell if I love her. _DAMN!_ Why can't I shut down my emotions? No... that's not correct. Why don't I want the shut down my feelings? That is the right question to ask.

I looked down at the diary placed on the cot. I took it and began to walk out of the basement. It was time to return it.

I was walking up the stairs towards the rooms when I heard some noise. I paid attention to the noise. It came from the roof. I didn't hesitate as I walked toward the roof.

In a stealth mode I opened the door. There she was under the moonlight...Bonnie.

She looked ethereal, delicate like a little bird about to fly from the nest. I kept gazing at her. The night breeze was playing with her scarlet hair. Her white skin at certain moments looked translucent. I could see clearly her blue veins. She was just... beautiful and delectable.

I felt my fangs trying to get out. I wanted to drink her dry, but at the same time I couldn't move at all.

Then she turned and looked at me with her doe-like eyes. I was trapped under her spell. I could tell she was surprised to see me there. She just kept looking at me. After some eternal seconds she smiled at me and said:

"Welcome back, Damon."

Her voice was the one that broke my stillness. I began to walk towards her.

"Hi, Bonnie."

She smiled again and slowly she switched her gaze to look at the moon. She didn't move at all. She was still.

I stopped beside her and began to talk.

"Bonnie"

"Yes"

"I want to return this to you."

She switched her eyes from the moon to my hands.

"Why do you have my diary?"

"They gave it to me."

"But..."

"Your diary helped me to remember almost everything faster Bonnie."

"Ohh... What? You read it?"

She was blushing now. I noticed again her blue veins.

"Yes, I think that was the main idea."

She let out a weary sigh. She took her diary.

"Thanks for returning it."

"No problem. Why are you here Bonnie?"

"I needed some space and fresh air."

I got closer to her. Now only inches were separating us. We were silent for several moments when she began to talk again.

"Damon...Are you feeling ok?"

"Undead Bonnie, I am feeling undead."

"I see, you are back."

"Is that a problem Bonnie?"

"No, it is not. Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Do you still want to be my friend?"

I blinked at her. I didn't expect this question. I remembered her asking me the same question before.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to be sure that we are still friends. I mean you are a vampire now. I don't know... I just though that you wanted to change or something."

"Bonnie... we are friends. Got it?"

She smiled again. _God! I am beginning to love her smiling face_.

"I got it. Since we are friends, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you will remember me."

I tilted my head a little. I was puzzled by her words.

"I promise to you I will remember you. Bonnie I am a man who keeps his promises."

"I know, that is the reason I asked you to promise it."

"Bonnie, why did you ask me that?"

She ignored my question, and began to gaze again towards the full moon. I decided to keep the silence surrounding us.

"Damon, If I gave you something, would you keep it safe for me?"

"Yes, I would with some conditions."

She kept looking at the moon. At that moment the night breeze embraced us. She shivered a little. So I hugged her. My body was cold, but at least it would protect her a little bit from the cold breeze. She didn't fight me. She just let me hug her.

"I didn't expect less, Damon."

Then she took off her opal ring from her finger, and gave it to me. I keep hugging her with one arm. With the other hand I took and watched carefully the ring.

"Why?"

"Please don't ask me why. I am listening to my heart. There is no logical reason at all. I only know that you are the one that can take good care of my ring. You have to return it to me. You will know when."

I nodded at her and carefully I put her ring in one of my jacket's pocket.

"Now you can tell me your conditions Damon."

I slyly smiled at her. I didn't say anything. I just bend down and kissed her. I really wanted to kiss her. I felt again the itch of my fangs trying to get out. We continued kissing until she needed to breathe. Then I began to kiss her neck. I wanted so much to taste her. At that moment I completely forgot why I didn't taste her before. Not once.

I felt my fangs getting out. I hesitated. Bonnie sensed my hesitation.

"Damon it is ok. Take it."

I stopped kissing her pulse and looked at her.

"Are you sure Bonnie?"

"Yes"

I didn't sense fright from her. I only felt warm and caring feelings. I felt love from her. I bit her and drank from her. Her blood was delicious. When I felt her relax in my arms I stopped drinking from her.

I took out my pocket knife from my jeans and cut my neck. I bent down again and made Bonnie to drink my blood. It felt like magic; we practically became one. When I felt that she had drank enough of my blood I made her to stop and we kissed again. After that kiss I pick her up and whispered:

"Little bird, you need to rest."

I took her to my room and laid her on my bed. I lay down beside her. I couldn't remember when I fell sleep, but I was certain that I needed her with me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of it. Please let me know. Good? Bad? **

**Leave me some love, click and write, it is not complicated at all.**

**PS: You should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	19. A Little Bit of Peace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**First of all I am sorry for the late update, but I had a cold and I wasn't feeling too well. So I just kept myself to reading. Now I am back and fighting a little bit of writers block. I hate it!**

**I want say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**I did some Sage and Meredith pairing again. It is a little gift for all the shippers of that pairing. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Non Account Reviewers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**YazzPattzSalvatore alias Yazzy: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry too much about the language I understand how it is. English is not my first language that is why my betas readers are so important to me. Sorry for the long wait... again... :) I am happy that you like the last chapter. I just hope you will like this one too.**

**meli2010: Thank you so much! I am glad that you loved it.**

**lisaniv: Again thank you. I am really happy that you found the last chapter beautiful and that you loved it. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Non Account Reviewers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**A little bit of peace**

Meredith POV

I woke up in Bonnie's room. Elena was still sleeping beside me, but Bonnie was nowhere in the room. I decided to look up where she was right now. Gently I got out of the bed and walked out of Bonnie's room.

At that moment I watched as Sage was carrying Matt to his room. I just followed them and stopped myself at Matt's door. I saw when Sage put Matt on his bed.

I wanted to ask what had happened to Matt. Why had he been was unconscious? It seemed Sage was able to read my intentions. He walked towards me took my hand and pulled me gently out of Matt's room.

"I think you should let him rest."

"Ok. But…"

"He gave his blood to Damon."

I was totally surprised by his words. I scoffed a little bit and replied to him.

"You are kidding me, right? Matt willingly gave his blood to Damon! Wait! Damon is back?"

"Yes and why should I lie to you?"

I looked at him. He was really serious. I lowered my eyes a little bit. I unknowingly accused him of lying. I hated to admit that I felt a little bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry. Sage please… try to understand me. It is Damon whom we are talking about! You know him better than me. I know Matt and I am pretty certain that he can't stand Damon."

He chuckled a little. He walked a little bit nearer to me. I began to feel nervous; my heart was beating really fast. I don't understand why but I am certain that he already noticed it.

"A lot of creatures can't stand Damon."

"Yes I reached that conclusion long time ago. How is he?"

"He was able to restrain himself when he was drinking Matt's blood. It is kind of surprising but knowing Damon it was a little expected from him too."

"That sounds like a paradox."

He smiled at me again. He reclined his large frame against the wall.

"I think you described him very well. How is the little one?"

"I don't know; I was looking for her when I found you carrying Matt. Sage?"

"Yes"

"Do you think we really have a chance against Shinichi?"

"Why do you ask that, Meredith?"

"I know my friends think that I am strong. I know I can handle a lot of things but sometimes…"

"You feel like you are crumbling inside"

"Exactly!"

He leaned a little bit towards me and whispered.

"I am here, Meredith."

I blinked twice. I couldn't understand completely what he was trying to say. He touched my face. He wanted my whole attention.

"Meredith, I am not a gentleman or human. I am a vampire a monster for a lot of creatures out there. If you can accept my flawed self, I can be a good friend. I can be what you want and need. I am just telling you I am here whenever you need me. It is your choice."

After that, he turned and walked away from me. I watched his form disappear into the shadows of the hall. I felt how I let out my breath. I couldn't recall at all when I began to hold my breath.

I was pondering his words when I saw Damon walking down the hall towards his room. He was carrying Bonnie in his arms. Well that certainly saved me a lot of time looking for my friend's whereabouts.

I turned to walk away to my room. That is when I saw Stefan standing there. _God! Apparently nobody is sleeping tonight. _He nodded at me and I walked towards him.

"Stefan. Are you Ok?"

"Yes"

"You just saw Damon and Bonnie?"

"Yes"

"What is happening between them?

"Meredith I don't know. But I am sure of something."

"What?"

"I think they don't know either. My brother and our friend are playing with fire. I just hope that Bonnie will be the one for him."

"Stefan"

"Yes"

"I am too tired to think about this right now. Good Night."

He smiled and replied:

"Good Night, Meredith."

I began to walk to my room. I turned around to see Stefan walking to his new room.

"Hey!"

He turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"Elena is in Bonnie's room. She didn't want to be alone tonight. Would you be so nice and accompany her? Please!"

I began to walk away before he even answered my plea. I just wanted for those two to have some time alone. They needed it. I guess Elena was not the only matchmaker within the sisterhood.

* * *

Stefan POV

I heard what Meredith just told me. I was about to answer her when she walked away. I turned and began to walk to my room. I kept thinking about Meredith words. I Know Elena and me are just friends. The reality of our actual situation made it near impossible to have time for us. _How we are going to get to know each other again? _I let out a weary sigh. I needed to push this forward.

I turned around and walked to Bonnie's room. I stood by the window and watched Elena sleep. She looked so beautiful without any worries reflected on her. She looks like that time; like that first day at school.

She stirred up and opened her eyes. She looked around. I imagine she was looking for her friends.

"Stefan. What? Where..."

"Shh, don't worry. I just saw Meredith. She is fine."

"And Bonnie?"

"She is with Damon."

She sat down. Her face has a mixture of relief and happiness across her face.

"He came back! Wait? He is with Bonnie?"

"Yes"

"But... who?"

"Elena it is a little bit of a long story. I want to have a little time with you with no interruptions."

She smiled and offered me her hand.

"Ok, please sit besides me. We can talk and just spend time together."

"That is precisely what I had in mind."

"Stefan..."

"Huh"

"I am glad that you still have your brother. I am totally happy that he is with Bonnie right now"

I chuckled a little.

"Stefan you have to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That I was right about the diaries."

I leaned toward her and hugged her.

"MMM, I think soon enough we will know if your matchmaker skills are that accurate and awesome."

* * *

Shinichi POV

It is time to end the games. This peaceful state of things is tiring me. I looked toward the sky. I wanted to attack them again, but this time I wanted the attack to be final.

I decided to change a little bit my plans. The blond one has powers and I can use them to my liking; I just need to possess her. The vampires... well, I just want them dead. The old lady is disposable. The humans I will give them to Misao as toys. The red one…

I chose her as my sacrifice the last time. MMM! I should keep her like that. That little thing surprised me the last time I saw her with her magic. _I can't risk it_. I need her death and in the process her powers will become part of my Hoshi no Tama.

I began to summon my malachs.

"Attack, my boys… used whatever live being you can find. Attack them now!"

I felt how the woods stirred up. They were awakening. I began to manipulate the surrounding areas of the Boarding House. I needed them outside.

"What are you doing?"

I growled at my sister.

"I am just awakening my little darlings."

"MMM! I like that. But it is the same thing you did last time."

I grabbed her by the neck and began to squish it. She began to choke.

"You are the dumb one that lost your Hoshi no Tama and one of your tails. Watch it, Misao!"

I loosened my grip and let her fall. She was fighting to regain her breathing.

"Brother I was trying to say that maybe it was time to use a little bit of fire. That will drawn them out."

I pondered this.

"What do you have in mind little sister?"

She showed to me her wicked little smile…

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I think it is a filler chapter. But I wanted to have some Meredith and Sage in this chapter and of course some of Shinichi it was about time he made another appearance.**

**Tell me what do you think of it. Good? Bad? **

**What do you think Misao is planning? **

**Please leave me some love. Click and write. Click and write. It is so easy.**

**PS: You should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	20. Alpha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Non Account Reviewers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ya tu sabes: Jeje! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Y que te hayas quedado pegá leyendo la historia. Muchas Gracias! Como se quién eres... TQM :) XOXO**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Non Account Reviewers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Alpha**

Bonnie POV

I was in the middle of a peaceful meadow full of white clovers. I was staring at the sea of white flowers. It felt as I was in the middle of a white cloud. The sky has this mesmerizing combination of soft blues, purples and oranges. I've never seen or been in a place like this.

I kept silent; I didn't want to interrupt the peace surrounding me. I sat down and watched how the light breeze played with the flowers. All of it was so beautiful; but I kept feeling and thinking that something was wrong.

I was utterly alone; I couldn't sense any other living being; not even an insect. I began to ask myself if this was real or a dream.

I began to search with my eyes. There must be something that I didn't see or sense the first time.

The sun kept falling down; the sky was beginning to shine with the stars. I've never seen so many stars before. The transformation from dawn to night was slow and beautiful.

I kept asking myself; _Why I am here?_ This can't be a dream. It is too real and vivid to be a dream.

I began to search again but this time I closed my eyes. I let the rest of my senses take over. I let my psychic senses see and hear.

I heard a soft laugh.

"It was about time my dear child."

I opened my eyes and I saw this old man in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"Pay a little of respect, I am older than you"

I lowered my head. I could feel that I was blushing. I only muttered.

"I am sorry."

"Look at me child."

I silently did what he asked. It felt like an order more than a request. I kept staring to this old man. It was an Asian old man and he had poor clothes. He looked like he was a traveler, a wanderer. But when I stared at his eyes I saw gentleness.

"You have to be strong my child. I can't help you unless you summon me."

I blinked at him. I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Please, tell me who you are?"

"Child, you have to be strong. I will help you."

"Why?"

"Your heart reminds me of my lost love. I want you to think about what you are willing to sacrifice. It is the only way."

He began to disappear in front of my eyes. I walked towards him with this sense of urgency.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me! Who are you?"

"You will know in due time."

"Don't go! Please!"

By this time I was crying. I felt so alone. It didn't bother me at all that I was crying in front of a stranger. At a certain point I was crying for everything that had happened to me and my friends. I was crying because my heart knew that eventually I could lose everything.

I couldn't see anything. My tears wouldn't let me see anything. The soft breeze played with me. It was like a caress that any parent would do to his daughter.

"I will see you again."

"No please, Don't go. NOOOO!"

I opened my eyes. I was panting and drenched with my sweat. It was a dream. I felt a pair of hands surround me.

"Shh, Shh..."

I hugged him with all my strength. I began to cry again.

"Little bird, It was only a nightmare."

I looked at him. I nodded; I couldn't say anything to him. Right now I knew everything was a dream. But I also knew that soon enough I would have to say good bye.

That feeling was the one that made me to clutch to Damon. I didn't want to let him go. Even though I am not sure if he was entirely mine. Or if he will ever be mine.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, but I am sorry!"

"For what?"

"For my screaming, my nightmares..."

He just kept silent. He was searching for something.

"Who is the old man?"

"What? How?"

"You didn't block you thoughts. I saw everything."

"You watched my dream?"

"Yes, you were restless and moving a lot. I shook you up and called your name. You just didn't wake up. I guess the old man was holding you."

"Oh!"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know Damon. It is the first time that I saw him."

"Well, we need to do something."

"Damon, I need to see Obaasan."

"NO"

"Yes, I need to see her. You know it is our only chance."

"I said NO!"

"Why you are against it?"

He didn't say anything. He just walked out of his room. Damon walking out of the room hurt me; but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't understand why he couldn't be honest with me.

I looked at the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise. It was time to move forward.

"I need Stefan..."

* * *

Stefan POV

I watched the sunrise with Elena by my side through the window. It was so peaceful. Too good to be true. I heard someone opening the door. It was Bonnie. She looked at me surprised.

"This is my room, right?"

I smiled at her. Her face was funny. Confusion was reflected on her features.

"Yes it is your room. We just fell sleep here. Anyway you slept in another room."

She blushed a little.

"Ok, I won't ask anything if you do the same?"

I chuckled. I totally understood why Elena loved her so much. She could be a sunlight in the dark or a light breeze caressing and caring for you when you needed it.

"I think I can agree to that."

"Stefan, it is time... It is time for you to take me to Obaasan."

"Why now?"

"I just feel we are running out of time Stefan."

I nodded at her. _What I could do about it?_ I did promise her with my help. I just hope she will fulfill her part of the deal.

"Ok, remember your part Bonnie. You won't summon him alone."

"I know... I know. I will take a bath and after that we can go."

"Sounds perfect. Bonnie?"

"Yes"

"Why me? Damon can help you."

"Stefan, he won't let me do it. He doesn't want me to do it. I just wish he would tell me his reasons."

At that moment Elena stirred up and opened her eyes. She looked at me. Her eyes were filled with happiness. Then she changed her gaze towards Bonnie.

"Hi Bon!"

"Hi Elena."

"What were you two talking about?"

"Stefan can you tell her. I need to take my bath."

I could see that Bonnie was sad and she was pressuring herself to do something. It was like she wanted to finish everything. She turned to pick up some clothes and went to the bathroom. After she closed the door I began to explain everything to Elena.

"Stefan, I will go with you."

"No."

"Stefan, she needs my help. I want to be with her."

"Elena, this time you should stay behind. Mrs. Flowers, Matt and Meredith need your protection."

"They have Sage and Damon."

"Elena... I am sorry I won't budge this time."

She scoffed a little. I know for sure she was actually pissed off at me.

"Well, this conversation is pretty interesting."

We both glared at the source of that remark.

"Damon, what do you want?"

"Little brother I will be the one helping the her."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have a choice in this matter brother."

Elena was looking at us. I could feel her uneasiness.

"Both of you stop, ok! This fighting won't help us."

Damon switched his eyes toward Elena.

"I agree with you Elena. So I will be the one helping her."

I was about to say something, but Elena stopped me and signaled to me towards the bathroom. We were so caught up with our discussion that we didn't realized that Bonnie had finished her bath. She had heard everything and right now she was glaring at us. She was the one who broke the silence.

"I am not a prize to be discussed or won over. If it will be so much trouble I will go with Sage."

She began to walk out of the room. Damon stopped her and growled at her.

"You will go with me."

She struggled a little. She was actually trying to free her arm from my brother's grasp. I said warningly to him:

"Damon!"

He began to drag her. This time it was Elena who called his name.

"Damon, please!"

He was still holding Bonnie, he stopped for an instance. He looked at Elena. He was analyzing what to say. Finally he replied.

"Elena, we have some unfinished business between us. We will discuss it later."

He turned and continued dragging Bonnie. In an instant I was blocking his path.

"Stefan, I am warning you. Get out of my way!"

Bonnie touched Damon's hands. She caught our attention. She looked at me.

"Stefan, It is ok. I'll go with him. I don't want any fights."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

Damon smirked at me. I let them pass by me. Elena reached me and hugged me.

"At least we know he will protect her."

"Are you ok with this, Elena?"

"Yes, I am. Your brother is a vampire again, but I think he didn't lose all his human traits. I think Bonnie is the reason for that.".

"If you say so. I know my brother and I have to admit he is acting different. What did he mean by unfinished business?"

She let out a weary and tired sigh.

"Let's go Stefan. We need to prepare everything. Something tells me that Bonnie will need our help. Besides I can smell food."

"Elena?"

"Stefan I honestly don't know. I can guess but it is useless. Let's go... please?"

I let her go. She was right, it is better to wait for him to reach her and besides they will need us. _No that is not true._ Bonnie will need us with the summoning. I just hope nothing happens to them.

* * *

Bonnie POV

We took Matt's car and rode towards Obaasan's house. The woods really looked creepier than ever. It was scary to think about how much has changed in so little amount of time.

We didn't say anything during the ride. I was worried about the dream and what it could possible mean. Besides every time that I gave Damon a glance I remembered my anger towards him.

He didn't have to make a scene in front of Elena and Stefan. They where fighting like I have nothing to say about it. But honestly what could I do against two vampires and my very determined best friend.

I know... I am really sure that Stefan and Elena only wanted to protect me, but Damon... I can't decipher what I am to him. At least last night he said we were friends.

I let out a tired sigh. This back and forth of feelings and doubts was really difficult to cope with. _Focus Bonnie!_ You need to think about the summoning.

We reached the town and it looked like a big storm hit it or I should say a hurricane. Everything was out of order. All of it was a chaos. I squirmed a little. I thought about my family and my friends. I began to feel a huge pressure in my heart. I really wanted to explode. I wanted to burst out crying; but my body didn't respond at all.

I felt some pressure on my hand. When I looked down it was Damon holding and pressuring my hand. He was trying to comfort me. I looked at him.

"Bonnie, I know they are all right."

"Huh?"

"Your family."

"Thank you... Wait I didn't block my thoughts again, right?"

"Yes, you have to be careful Bonnie I am not the only one able to reach what you are thinking and feeling. They can use it against you."

"I'll try to keep it in mind. Turn right this is Obaasan's street. Look that's her house."

"It is the only house unharmed."

"Yes, I supposed it is warded like the boarding house. Damon?"

"What?"

"Why did Shinichi let us come without any incident?"

"I was thinking the same, Red. I can guess our return will be different or maybe that is what he wanted... to split us up. Let's finish this already."

I changed my gaze from his face towards Obaasan's house. I whispered an "Ok". I know he was able to hear it.

We reached the door and before we knocked on it Obaasan opened.

"Beniko-chan, you came to visit me."

"Yes, how is everything? Are you ok? How is Isobel?"

"I am happy receiving my guests. I still have unwanted visitors but I know how to deal with them. Iso-chan is at the hospital. My poor girl. That kitsune really harmed her."

Obaasan looked at Damon with weary eyes. I looked at both of them. I needed to catch their attention again.

"Obaasan he is my friend. He is protecting me."

She looked at me with her wise eyes.

"My dear, death is part of everything. I know he is protecting you. Come in."

We finally entered the house.

"Beniko-chan we will talk in my room. My young boy could you wait for us here?"

Damon gruffed a little bit and nodded. I know he didn't like being left behind. I followed Obaasan.

We sat down in front of the house shrine. Obaasan began to chant in Japanese. I just waited. I didn't understand anything.

"Beniko-chan"

"Yes, Obaasan"

"You received a visit recently. Right?"

"Me?... I ... I only had a strange dream."

She looked at me and kept silent. She let me draw my own conclusions.

"Oh! The dream is the visit that you are asking me about?"

"Yes, child."

"Well, I guess yes I did receive a visit from an old poor man with gentle eyes."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he will help me, but I need to summon him."

"That's all what he told you?"

"He told me that my heart reminded him of a lost love. He asked me what I was willing to sacrifice."

"Beniko-chan, I know you want to summon him."

"You are telling me that was Inari?"

"Yes, Beniko-chan... to summon a God you must offer something. I will give you what you need. Don't worry you can summon him with your own language. But you will have to give him something more than what I will instruct you to give him.'

"I have an idea what he wants. Obaasan, I want to trick him too."

"That can be foolish."

"I know, but the trick will be executed by another person not by me. If the other person never discovers how to decipher the trick Inari will never be tricked."

"MMM! I think it might work."

* * *

Elena POV

I was getting restless. It was afternoon already; Damon and Bonnie haven't returned yet. I was worried that something might have happened to them.

We know that Shinichi and Misao are more powerful during the night. I was pacing in the living room. Everybody was there. We were waiting for something else not only for our friends.

Meredith walked over to the window. I watched when she stiffened. I walked towards her when I saw what was outside.

"Please not again."

Stefan approached us. He held onto my hand in a reassuring way. It worked.

"He keeps using humans. But it is something different. It is like the floor is moving to its own accord. It seems some kind of bug or something."

This time it was Sage that reached us at the window.

"You are right the floor is attacking the humans. They are gypsy moth larvas around the floor. They usually eat wood; but apparently this ones had been magically modified. They can eat everything including flesh. The kitsunes want us outside. They know that there is a huge possibility that we will try to save them."

Meredith walked to the center of the living room. She had a worried look on her face. Sage approached her. I watched how without hesitation she got closer to him.

This time Matt was the one who asked: "What are we going to do?"

"Shinichi set us a trap. We have two choices... we can try to save them or we can go to another place."

I looked at Stefan. I didn't understand what he was proposing.

"He is trying to lure us out. Maybe we should lure him into the crisscross of the ley lines. We should go to the Old Woods."

At the same time Meredith, Matt and me asked him.

"Why?"

"Because Bonnie and Damon are headed there. They know how to summon Inari."

"Stefan how?"

"Elena, Damon texted me."

He smiled at me. I really felt like a silly girl. Saber began to growl. Sage walked again toward the window.

"We don't have enough time. The larvas are eating the trees. This house is made of wood too. We should keep moving. Talon, Saber!"

I looked at everyone.

"Let's go. Stefan Mrs. Flowers..."

"Don't worry Elena Sage and me will take care of it."

"How? Damon took Matt's car."

"He did WHAT?"

"Matt please this is not the time."

He continued muttering with anger. If it were in another situation I would have actually laughed at him.

"Mrs. Flower has a hidden beauty that I used to work on in my "free" time."

"Elena, I think he means before he met you."

"Meredith... shut it."

She smiled at me. I smiled back at her I couldn't help it. It is crazy that we could still crack some jokes in this awful situation.

Stefan interrupted us.

"We need to move now!"

We suddenly heard trees falling near the house. After that we just ran...

* * *

**A/N: Well this one is really long; but I didn't know where to split it. I hope you have the patience to read it and that you liked it. I know I used Japanese terminology. I hoped I used right! I am not Japanese and I don't intend at all to offend anyone. Obaasan is Japanese so she needed at least some terminology. So I am sorry if I offended anyone or if I used it totally wrong.**

**Tell me if it was good or bad? What do think will happen next? Please leave me some love! Click and write!**

**PS: You should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	21. Twists

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**I am not quite sure if I will be able to update in the weekend so I will do it today. I want to consider this as an early Valentine Day gift for all of you. Even if you do not celebrate it. Thank you so much for reading, alerting, fav and last but not least reviewing my story. You are the ones that makes me want to continue writing it. So Happy Valentine Day! I wish for all of you a lot of love and friendship. Have an amazing weekend. XOXO ;)**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Twists**

Shinichi POV

For once Misao had a basic and good plan. Divide and conquer. In order to execute our plans we needed the useless and annoying humans with their supernatural companions to be where the Ley lines crossed.

We still had the full moon and our powers interacted better with the nature surrounding the Ley lines crisscrossing when the full moon was at its highest. At dawn we began with our attack. We used the human zombies again.

Misao added her little babies' gypsy moth larvae. It was a work of art watching how these little things were eating everything up.

We must lure our pray out. They are incredibly dumb, they might try to save our soulless slaves.

"Brother, It is time."

"I know. Do you feel your Hoshi no Tama here?"

"No"

I chuckled at her.

"I guess the leech is trying to outwit us. They already split up. I will manage him and the red one. You can play with them in any way you want. Remember I need you to stall them."

"Stop lecturing me Shinichi. Just go already!"

I changed to my fox form and flew toward my awaited encounter with the traitor and the witch.

* * *

Damon POV

I was driving like a mad man. I could sense that our enemy was near. I heard completely what Obassan had said to Bonnie. I think Obaasan did that on purpose. She wanted someone else to know what needed to be done, besides Bonnie.

It was my responsibility to give enough time to Bonnie, so she could summon Inari. What I could not understand is what was the trick Bonnie was talking about at and what she has to sacrifice besides the offerings Obaasan had already given to her.

I texted my brother to find us at the Old Woods. The old graveyard where some much blood was spilled and the super natural power is amazing. We don't have any shrines to summon that God, the crisscross Ley lines are the nearest source of power comparable to any shrine.

I knew exactly where Bonnie needed to do her summoning. At Honoria Fell's tomb. That was the center of everything. I am not sure if Bonnie is aware of this fact.

Then I heard her scream.

"DAMON!"

I have my vampire reflexes but my first instinct was to hold Bonnie in place with my right hand. She was buckled up; but I knew the impact would be stronger. She needed some extra protection against the crash. Our car swerved like crazy. We were spinning like in a fair machine. All of this was happening in just seconds. I could hear clearly Shinichi's laughs.

_Just wait a little bastard... I will kill you!_ I sent him this message with my power. He just kept laughing.

We were near Wickery Bridge and Matt's car stopped spinning against the bridge. _Great! Running water!_ I needed to figure out how to use this to our advantage.

"Bonnie are you ok?"

"My head hurts a little... and everything is spinning."

"I need you to focus Bonnie."

"I'll try."

"I will distract him. Bonnie listen to me. You need to run to the old graveyard. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, stop yelling at me."

I made her looked at me and saw where she'd hit her head. It was pouring blood. She was trying to clean it. I vamped out. I grabbed her...

She called my name with a really loud and alarmed tone in her voice.

"Damon!... Please stop!"

I was really difficult. I didn't eat breakfast this morning and her blood was too sweet. I kept grabbing her. She began to touched my face and whispered to me.

"Damon... please we don't have time for this."

With a ragged voice I said her name.

"BONNIE"

All of this was confusing; I was hungry and angry. That bastard of Shinichi kept laughing. He began to throw blue **(1)** fire balls near the car.

"Damon... drink!"

I blinked twice at her. She was offering me her wrist. She cut herself with a piece of glass. I was amazed at how she managed that. How didn't I notice before?

I drank from her wrist. I didn't drink too much. With a swift movement I bit my wrist and made her drink my blood. She needed power and strength to do her magic and my drinking from her was just weakening her. Besides I could tell that she was hurting from all the bruises caused from the car crash. My blood would heal her.

"Damon he is throwing fire. He can..."

I put my fingers on her lips. I wanted to silence her.

"Bonnie we are getting out. All I want from you is to run like hell. I will follow you. I promise."

With my last two words I felt her relax a little. She really trusted me.

We sprinted out of the car. Bonnie did what I asked from her. She ran like hell toward the bridge. Shinichi began to throw balls of fire toward her. That was my cue.

I took a huge branch and used it as a spear. I threw it at him. He dodged it very easily. I just caught his attention. That's what I wanted.

"I didn't know that mutts like to fight with birds!"

I said it with my sarcastic tone and laughed. His eyes twitched a little. I was an expert on getting on the nerves of any creature.

He changed to his human form again and landed before me. We were studying each other. I swear that if we both had guns it would look like a duel.

"Give it to me!"

"The arrogant Shinichi... always demanding. Do you know that with courtesy it is easier to get what you want?"

"Stop playing games leech. Hand me my sister Hoshi No Tama."

"MMM! And what will I get from handing it to you?"

"I could spare your life."

"My life... I am already dead bonehead."

"You think you have everything figure it out vampire. I warn you this is your last chance. You will lose what you treasure the most and you will do it by your own hands."

I snickered at him.

"Yea right! Can I ask you something?"

Shinichi kept silent and I took it as a signal to continue talking.

"Why do you think I have your sister Hoshi no Tama?"

"Stupid question... Hand it already."

"You will have to take it."

After that we began to crash against each other. I was glad that Bonnie offered me some of her blood because this bastard was really strong.

* * *

Meredith POV

We ran out of the house toward the shed or barn. At this moment the least of my worries was what to call it. The bad thing was that this shed was made of wood. It was easy to hear the disgusting larvae eating.

Sometimes there was the screaming of one of the automatons when they succumbed to the sea of larva. I knew because of our science class that this larvae's are not endemic to our woods. They are a pest eating away a lot of trees. But never in my wildest dreams I would guess or imagine watching them eating flesh. It was totally gross and disgusting.

"We need something to kill those things. We don't know if they can eat any material."

That was Elena's worried voice.

"Mrs. Flowers did you have this pest problem before in your trees?"

She looked at me and a comprehension hit her. I think she understood what I was implying.

"As a matter of fact I did."

She began to move boxes and stuff. Matt helped her.

"I found it."

"What?"

I jumped a little bit because that was Sage's voice and I didn't notice before when he stood beside me. I turned toward him. He gave me a little smirk.

"They are really near the barn. Talon just told me."

"This is poison against the gypsy moth larva."

That phrase caught us all of our attention. This time Stefan was the one that spoke up.

"This poison is for normal gypsy moths larva or does it have your special touch Mrs. Flowers?"

"My boy I was thinking about that. Please can you move the car to the right of the barn?"

"Sure"

"I'll help you."

So Stefan and Sage moved the car. Then Mrs. Flowers began began to open a hidden door. I looked at Matt and Stefan.

"Did both of you know about this?"

Matt nodded a big nod. Stefan didn't answer me at all. Elena walked towards Mrs. Flowers. She began to help her. Mrs. Flowers was adding some herbs and I could guess fairly she had put some of her magic into the poison. I was thinking hard of what we could do.

"Stefan I don't think we have a lot of poison here. We need something to attract them at the same time and kill them."

"I know I thought of that too. I think Elena should release her aura."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I already asked her. She said yes."

"So, you or Sage will be the ones pouring the poison."

"Yes, we need a crazy driver."

"What are you implying Salvatore?"

"I only know what Elena told me."

I smiled at him. I nodded; I will be the one driving. After that the poison was ready. Mrs. Flowers handed the poison to Sage. Stefan will be the one with Elena to protect her and moved her if necessary. Matt will be shooting any automaton with the blessed bullets.

I let out a tired sigh. I suddenly felt like I was in the middle of a Clint Eastwood movie. The Dirty Harry type of movie. Only this time we were fighting bugs. I shivered a little. Our plan was the only option we came up with, but still I didn't like it at all.

"You should not frown so much. It doesn't suit you."

"Ja! It's easy for you to say it. You are a vampire."

"Meredith, vampires can die too."

"I am so sorry Sage. It is just that I am nervous and I tend to be defensive."

"I already know that."

"You do?"

"Yes, we will survive this and we will help our friends at the Old woods."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being here with us."

"I already told you Meredith I am here and I won't go anywhere."

He turned and began to walk towards the barn doors.

"Sage!"

He turned and watched me, expecting me to continue talking.

"Be careful."

"I will. Let's go Saber we need to kill some bugs."

I began to walk toward the car. That was when I noticed the silence. I looked at Elena, Stefan, Matt and even Mrs. Flowers. They were all grinning at me. I said to my best friend.

"You are the one releasing her aura you should be out there already with your boyfriend. So quit grinning at me."

Stefan grabbed her by the waist, but before they ran out Elena told me:

"We are going to talk about this."

I didn't answer her. Apparently my fate would be somewhat similar to my friend's. Alaric and Sage... they are totally different but both of them are really appealing to me. I sighed again turned on the car and waited for Elena's signal.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I ran so hard. I didn't stop not even once. I trusted Damon with all my heart and I know he will eventually reach me. I found Honoria's tomb. I stopped for a moment. I was out of breath. That was the moment that I looked at the fire.

Shinichi threw a lot of blue fire balls against us so that the forest caught up on fire. It was only a matter of time when it would reach the graveyard.

I began to walk toward Honoria's tomb entrance when I felt an evil presence. It was a powerful one. At that moment the sky began to filled up with gray clouds. The sun light wasn't able to penetrate the thick clouds.

When I turned to see the source of the force I gasped... I stuttered his name with disbelief mixed with surprised in my voice.

"DD..DA... DAMON."

After that he attacked me. I could hear clearly Shinichi's laughs.

* * *

**A/N: I can tell for sure that a lot of you are hating me at this moment. Have faith... you will understand everything later. **

**(1) I decided to make the fire blue, because it is Kitsune magic. I just wanted it a little bit different. So bear with me a little... :)**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Is it good? Bad? Leave me some love. Click and write it will take only seconds of your time.**

**PS: You should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	22. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**...~~~...~~~... Non Account Reviewers ...~~~...~~~...**

**Kristina: Thank you so much for your review. That means a lot to me. I hope you will like this chapter.**

**shay: Thank you so much. I like writing the twist too. ;)**

**Yazzy: Muchas gracias. No te preocupes si no puedes dejarme un "review" para cada capítulo. Te estoy agradecida que leas mi historia y que te guste. No me ofendes con tu pregunta sobre Damon, más adelante tendras la respuesta. Espero que te guste este Capítulo. ****Thank you so much!**

**...~~~...~~~... Non Account Reviewers ...~~~...~~~...**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Elena POV

I began to release my aura and feel my power flow through my whole body. I was not sure if I would be able to control them as well as before. I don't know If I can spread my wings again.

I can sense Stefan's aura beside me. He took my hand and he began to share his energy with me. He was steadying me. He helped to smooth the process of releasing my powers.

I could sense my desire to protect everyone even the poor humans victims of Misao and Shinichi. They didn't deserve what those kitsunes had planned for them. I told this to Stefan mentally.

He answered to me through our mind connection.

"I trust you, trust yourself Elena and your powers. I will be here beside you".

After that a white light engulfed us. I felt that source of that light was me. I spread it to my friends and to the zombie like humans.

Sage began to spread the poison and we could see how effective it was. The surroundings of the Boarding House began to clear up.

I watched when Saber ran toward the barn. That was Meredith's sign to begin to drive out. We just needed to follow her.

At that moment a red fox appeared in the sky.

"Hi, Golden One."

"Misao"

She laughed and began to manipulate the sky. I didn't know she could do that. She began to create lightings bolts and throw them at us.

Stefan placed himself in front of me. He wanted to received the full blast of the lighting. I couldn't let that happen. I directed my power and energy to protect him.

The bad part of this was that I left Meredith and the other unprotected. That is when Sage ran towards them and began to fight the zombies. Yes I saved them from the sea of larva, because I truly believe that they would change back to their normal form after we get rid off Misao and Shinichi.

Maybe it was silly, I put a huge amount of risk towards my friends. I sensed Sage's message directed toward Stefan and me.

"I will protect them, just concentrate on the Kitsune."

I felt grateful that he followed us to Fell Churchs from the Dark Dimension. He was proving to be a really good friend. Beside I think he has now additional reasons to stay, help and protect us.

I changed my attention toward Misao. She was about to strike again. I don't know if I will be able to resist another direct hit.

"Elena, trust in your powers. I will be here with you. Use my energy channel it and attack Misao."

I totally understood what Stefan wanted me to do. I did what he asked. I channeled his energy and mix it with mine. I created a lightning too. I sent it toward Misao.

Our lighting overpowered hers. We watched how she fell toward the ground. We followed her to make sure if we needed to attack her again; but she was being attacked by the same zombies she created. We watched how one of them began to tear her tails of her. That was ironic, being chased and attacked by the same creatures you created.

Her cries of pains were awful. I felt Stefan hugging me. He was blocking my view of Misao. For once I was really grateful that he treated me as a damsel in distress. I didn't want to have Misao's face full of pain in my mind.

At that moment I heard a cry for help.

"Elena... Elena help me."

It was Bonnie's voice she was using our mental bond. I was surprised to heard her voice with such amount of distress. How is that possible? She is with Damon.

I looked at Stefan.

"I heard her too. Let's go she needs us."

He picked me up and began to ran towards Bonnie. I could hear the sound of Mrs. Flowers car behind us. They will be the lasts one to reach the old graveyard.

"Hurry Stefan, Please."

He nodded. I closed my eyes and let him do his magic. He ran at his vampire speed. I just hope we will make it on time.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I didn't understand why Damon was attacking me. I couldn't recognize my friend and the man that I love in the creature drinking me dry.

I called for help to only person I could think of. I called for Elena. She was always able to stop Damon. She is the other one with enough faith in him. I just hope it will work this time that this blood lust crazed Damon will hear her.

I kept hearing Shinichi's laughs. Sometimes they where creepy another times hysterical. _What happened? Why has Damon changed so much? What Shinichi did to him?_ With every sip that Damon took from me I felt weaker and weaker.

I knew all along that my probabilities for surviving this ordeal were low. But I couldn't ever imagine that the one responsible for my death would be the man that I love.

I decided to stop struggling his hold on me. Everytime I tried to fight him he strenghted his hold and it began to be very difficult to breath. I needed to stay alive just a little bit more. I began to think frenetically what should I do. I still need to summon Inari.

Then I remembered what he asked me in my dream. What I was willing to sacrifice? Now I understood completely the meaning of those words. If I can pull it off maybe... maybe I still have a chance.

With a big extenuating effort I took out the charms that Obaasan gave me. I throw them surrounding us. Damon was to busy drinking my blood to notice anything. With those charms I created a barrier around us. A surge of power created the barrier. I could feel it.

Damon noticed the changed and stopped drinking. He tried to scape the barrier. He tried to get out. He couldn't and he was furiously mad. He looked like the monster any vampire could be.

I fell to the ground pretty hard. A excrutiating pain ran through my body. The wound of my neck was still spilling my blood. I realized I just have only seconds before Damon decided to finish drinking all of my blood.

I took out the Hoshu that Obaasan gave me and Misao's Hoshi no Tama and began chanting. Immediately I could feel another surge of power. This one was really powerful. The mixing of my Celtic blood, the ley lines, the Hoshu and the Hoshi no Tama was different. I never felt this combination of power before.

I spared a glance at Damon he was utterly still. It was like the power was controlling him. I continued chanting.

"_Blood Of My Heart,_

_Protection Is Thine  
_

_Life Of My Life,  
_

_Body Of My Body,_

_Marrow And Mind  
_

_Soul Of My Soul,  
_

_Blood Of My Heart, _

_My Salvation My Doom_

_I call upon the Gods above the ones of benevolence and of love _

_come down to me from above come to this place and _

_come to me from time and space_

_Inari hear my voice now sound,  
_

_All the way Down from the Ground,  
_

_Help me in my time of need,  
_

_Stop the foils without Heed."_

With the car crash I lost the offering that Obaasan gave me but I figure the Hoshi no Tama and my blood would be enough. I hoped that they would be enough.

Shinichi in his madness helped me. Making Damon to attacked me and spill my blood helped me to summon the Fox God. That is quite ironic. I think he should be extremely mad right now.

I looked at Damon again. His face was normal and was looking at me with horror and pain. I offered him my hand. He took it. With my last strength I mentally said to him. "I love you."

I felt how he embraced me. We were at the center of the summoning circle he couldn't leave it by his own will. Only Inari could let us free.

I was so tired that I couldn't chant anymore. I was slowly slipping to the blessed black. I couldn't feel anymore. I didn't want to feel anymore this pain. Not only my physical pain, but the pain within my heart and soul.

I heard a voice...

"Bonnie please..."

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to fight anymore. I was transported to the white clover field. The same field of my dreams. The same beautiful scenery. The old man with gentle eyes was in front of me.

"What are you willing to sacrifice?"

"My life"

"Why?"

"Because I loved them. Because I love him."

The old man smiled at me. Come my child I must meet the reason you are summoning me. He offered his hand. I hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"I am sorry, I am willing to sacrifice my life, but not my love. I want to find my true love. I want to be with my true love."

"Do you know who is your true love?"

"I love someone, but I don't know if he loves me."

"I see..."

He offered his hand to me again. This time I took it.

* * *

Elena POV

We reached the old graveyard. What we saw made me shiver. There it was Damon attacking Bonnie. She just created some kind of shield or barrier around them. I began to send part of my "powers" or energy toward them. I wanted to be sure no one could disrupt the magic surrounding them. I don't know why I did it. I just knew it was necessary for me to do it.

Shinichi stopped laughing when he saw us. Stefan was in front of me in mere seconds.

"Elena go to Bonnie. I will hold Shinichi."

"Stefan I don't think..."

At that moment a white powerful light engulfed us. Everything was quiet and nothing was moving.

It seemed that I was the only one able to move. I watched how Damon hugged Bonnie. She looked lifeless. He then screamed. I never heard so much pain from someone.

_What really is happening? Why I am the only one that can move, besides Damon?_

I walked toward them. I clearly could see that Bonnie was not moving at all.

"What?..."

Damon looked at me with anger and pain across his face...

"I killed her Elena... I killed her..."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know another cliff... I am sorry! Don't give up! **

**Please tell me what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Write me something... It will only take some minutes or I should say seconds of your life. :)**

**PS: You should visit this forum: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	23. Inari

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Non Account Reviewers****~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

******meli2010: Thanks for reviewing. Can't say more without spoilers. ;)**

******stefanie: Thank you so much. I am really happy that you loved it. :)**

******kristina: Again thank you. I hope you will like this chapter too. **

******shay: Sorry about the cliff... As I already told meli2010 I can't say more. Sorry! I like the twists too. :)**

******Yazzy: Wow two reviews... Thank you so much! About the time thing... mmm! I like to think the magic was the one responsible for that. **

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Non Account Reviewers****~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Inari**

Elena POV

"What happened? What did you do to her? Answer me… Damon! ANSWER ME!"

I was desperate. I couldn't stand to watch my best friend so still. Not a tiny movement at all. This was a nightmare. I felt my sadness creeping inside of me. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to shake him up until I got a reasonable answer.

It can't be. I know they love each other. Why did he wanted to kill her? He just stood there holding her to his chest. He didn't say anything. He just kept silent.

I couldn't control my aura anymore. My sadness and pain were too much. I felt how the power around us began to fade away.

Now I could feel and see everything moving again. The cocoon of power dissolved totally. I was watching everything in slow motion. I was there but at the same time I wasn't able to interact. The pangs of pain kept coming again and again.

The fire continued its slow and consuming approach toward the graveyard. Stefan and Shinichi began their fight.

Finally the rest of our friends were able to reach Honoria Fell's tomb. I looked at them. I watched how Meredith was startled at the view in front of them. I'd never seen her like that before. Sage was supporting her.

Matt had reflected across his face the anger of what he was watching. His body was trembling. It was as if he was trying to control himself.

The only one that was irradiating peace, understanding and hope was Mrs. Flowers. It was, as she knew something more.

A sickly noise of pain woke me up from my shock. It was Stefan screaming with pain. Shinichi had just stabbed him. _Oh No!_

I wasn't thinking at all when I began to run toward him. I wouldn't lose another dear person to my heart. _Not him!_

I grabbed Stefan. I was relieved to confirm that he was alive. He was weak but alive.

"Why? What did you do to Damon?"

"I promised the fool that he would lose his treasure with his own hands. He didn't believe me; the red one paid the price. Now who wants to be next?"

Shinichi was about to grab me when Talon attacked him. Matt used his blessed weapon and shoot Shinichi with a blessed bullet.

For the first time I saw Shinichi flinch with pain.

I used those precious seconds of Shinichi's distraction to extract the stake from Stefan's body. Shinichi failed just by mere centimeters from Stefan's heart. I was hugging him, willing my aura to reach him.

At that moment I felt a rush of air. It was Damon attacking Shinichi again. I'd never seen him like that before. He was totally transformed into his vampire state. He was radiating so much anger and hopelessness.

Damon had lost control of himself. All his anger and strength were directed toward Shinichi. For the first time since the whole ordeal began with the kitsunes appearing in our town, I felt hope.

Damon was winning the fight. He was landing so many hard punches in Shinichi's body that the kitsune was actually showing weakness. I think he wanted to make sure Shinichi would suffer before killing him.

Damon grabbed Shinichi by his throat. He was about to bite him when a huge amount of power appeared in front of us.

Everyone was surprised by it. The power appeared where Bonnie's body was laying on the ground in front of Honoria Fell's tomb. I couldn't see Bonnie anymore. _Where is her body?_

* * *

Damon POV

I was fighting the mutt, when everything went blank. I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember who I was and where I was.

I was only able to identify my hunger. I wanted to eat. I wanted blood.

I began to identify the odors surrounding me. The first one that hit me was the smell of a mutt.

If I can't find anything else I would drink the mutt's blood. In between the mutt's smell and the burning wood's odor I found a faint trace of something more.

I concentrated my senses… _MMM! Yes! It is a human. A human is near by._

I began to follow the trail until I found the source of it. It was a little human. It was a girl and she was panting for air.

She smelled so deliciously. Her quick heartbeat caught my attention. I began to walk towards her. I let my fangs out.

She turned around and saw me. I can tell that I startled her. Her surprised changed to fear and sadness. _Why she is sad?_

I grabbed her and attacked her. Her blood was like nectar to me. I barely heard her calling me something. I think it was Damon.

I ignored her calling completely. I lost myself savoring her blood.

I felt a strange change surrounding us. I let the human go loose. I was trapped in a strange field of energy. I began to pound at it. The energy wouldn't budge.

Then I heard in my mind a faint… "I love you".

At that moment everything came back to me. I heard Shinichi's voice in my mind.

"I told you that you would lose your treasure by your own hands. Remember I can take any memory from you. I can take you anytime I want. Your true nature will do the rest."

Then he began to laugh uncontrollably. With every freaking laugh from Shinichi the anger rose within me. But it wasn't only anger; it also was the horror of what I'd done.

I'd attacked her and she still said to me that she loves me. I felt this huge pressure where my dead heart was. I felt hollow, I felt incomplete. I'd never felt like that before

I couldn't say anything to her. I just grabbed her and hugged her. I felt how her life was leaving her.

I barely heard Elena telling me something. I couldn't register anything. I screamed at her.

"I killed her Elena... I killed her..."

I felt how the energy surrounding us faded. I put carefully Bonnie's body on the ground.

I swore Shinichi wouldn't see another day. I charged at him. I'd never used so much of my strength against someone. I just let loose my true nature.

When I was about to bite him to death another power appeared in front of us.

Everyone and everything went still… I watched the source of the power… and Bonnie's body wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Meredith POV

Everything felt like a horror movie. I couldn't believe that my friend was gone. At that moment I hated Damon will all my might. I watched how the events unfolded in front of me.

I hate to admit that Damon was hurting even more than us. _What the hell happened?_

I watched him fight Shinichi. He looked like an animal. I'd never seen Damon like this; I never imagined that he held so much strength and power within him. It is logical and understandable why Shinichi chose Damon to implant the malach in and used him.

But I never had a clear idea of why he did that. Damon is really powerful.

Without thinking too much I began to pray that he would finish Shinichi. Too much pain and loss had become because of that kitsune.

Suddenly the air around us changed. It felt like another person or being appeared in front of us.

I watched the white light. After some seconds I could decipher a silhouette. It looked like… a white big wolf. _Oh my God! Another Kitsune!_

I felt a strong arm surround me.

"Shh Meredith, I think that is not an ordinary kitsune."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can feel his power."

"Sage… why?"

"I think Bonnie summoned him."

"That is Inari?"

"I think he is the one."

I let out a tired and weary sigh. I am just too tired to think or wonder what will happen next. I leaned myself on Sage. For once it felt good to have someone to rely on.

* * *

Elena POV

I watched how the big white kitsune appeared in front of us. The strange thing was that I didn't feel any fear toward him. Since his appearance everything went to a strange calm.

The kitsune began to watch us. It looked like he was studying us. He had blue eyes like the sky and his fur seemed so soft and fluffy. He looked at us with gentleness reflected in his eyes. I felt safe and secure in front of him.

He looked at Damon holding Shinichi a little bit longer. After he finished assessing what was happening he began to transform himself into this handsome and young Asian guy. He looked like a king. His presence was overwhelming. His clothes where full of red and golden colors. He had long black hair and inquisitive eyes.

"I am here because a sacrifice was made. Her blood, pain and hope were able to summon me. You the blond one, tell me your name."

"I am Elena. Can you tell us who you are?"

He showed us a small smile.

"I am Inari. Tell me why she summoned me."

"We need your protection and help. We have been fighting two kitsunes for some time now."

He walked towards me.

"Show me"

He touched my head in a gently way. I could feel him entering and looking through my memories. After some seconds that felt like an hour, he released me.

He then walked towards Damon.

"Release the kitsune."

Damon didn't do what Inari ordered him to do. Damon growled at him. I watched how Inari with a single movement of his hand pinned Damon against a tree.

"I will deal with you later."

I was scared; Damon doesn't have a chance against Inari's powers. _What will the god do to Damon? _

The kitsune god pinned Shinichi in front of him at the floor.

"You and your sister never followed my instructions. You are my messengers. You can't destroy anything if I don't instruct you to do it. Too much havoc you have already done in this millennia."

With another movement of his hand Misao appeared beside Shinichi. She looked beaten up. She even had bite marks on her body. Inari began to strip off the tails of the kitsunes with his slow movement of his hand. One by one. With each tail Shinichi and Misao screamed in pure agony.

I could sense how their powers were diminished. The god left them with one tail.

"Both of you are now bound to guard the entrance of my shrine in Fushimi, Kyoto for eternity."

Both kitsunes changed to stone statues and they disappeared. Relief was what I felt when that happened. Finally the kitsunes are gone.

The god once again looked at us.

"Every bit of harm made by my kitsunes will be reversed to its original state. Including his memories."

That last part he said it looking at Damon. Inari walked towards Damon. He released him and let Damon stand in front of him.

"Your memories will be your penance for the rest of your life."

At that moment Inari touched Damon. Damon fell to the floor in agony. He then walked towards Stefan and healed his wound. I was really mesmerized by what was happening, but a question kept bugging me. I needed to ask the god.

"Inari where is Bonnie?"

He looked at me.

"She is with me."

"She is alive?"

"Yes"

"When…"

"She belongs to me now."

I gasped at his words. He began to transform himself again. Now he was an old Asian man that looked like a wanderer.

"I will let her say good bye."

A white mist appeared beside him. It began to take human form. Finally the mist finished its transformation. It was Bonnie.

"Come child you know our deal. You have until sunrise to say good bye and come to me."

She nodded and began to walk towards us. The god simply disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter 23. Let me know what do you think about it. What do you think will happen next? Do you think that the gang will let Bonnie go? And Damon what he will do?**

**Please take some seconds of your time and write me something. Your words are the ones that make me want to continue the story.**

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis) **


	24. Sadness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookwormgrl101 and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Non Account Reviewers~x_****_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

**_shay: I am sorry that I did another cliff. I felt that was the right part to end the chapter. :) I know you don't like them. I hate cliffies too. Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad that you are curious about the story. I hope you will like this chapter too._**

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Non Account Reviewers~x_****_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

**_I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine._**

* * *

**Sadness**

Bonnie POV

I watched all my friends. They were all stunned. They didn't say anything. They just stood there watching me with a strange mixture of happiness and sadness.

The first one to react was Elena. She ran towards me. She hugged me with a whole lot of force. I didn't expect that reaction from her. I felt a pang in my heart. She was crying like a little kid looking for his missing parent.

"Bonnie… you are alive."

I didn't say anything. I just kept on hugging her. I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to lean on her and not think about anything.

"Bonnie"

That was Meredith's voice. Elena released me to let her in. Now the sisterhood was complete. I felt another painful pang in my heart. I couldn't stop thinking that this could be the last time… the last time that three of us are together.

I knew the consequences of the spell, I knew I would have to renounce to everything. I just couldn't imagine how painful it would be.

I moved a little. The girls understood my intention. We broke our embrace. At that moment I saw Mrs. Flowers and Sage with his faithful pets near us.

I kept looking for the rest. I kept looking for Stefan and Damon. I found them near a tree. Stefan was helping Damon to stand up. Both of them looked like they'd walked through hell.

When Damon finally focused his eyes on me; I felt like my heart stopped for a second. My soul was crying and yes this was the most hurtful pang that I received in my heart. At that moment I realized that I probably sacrificed too much.

"Bonnie…"

"Huh"

"Let's go to the Boarding House. We need to figure out how to save you from Inari."

"Elena… I don't think…"

"Shh, just let us do this. Please"

I lowered my eyes; they were full of unshed tears. I really wanted to believe her words. I wanted to feel her hope. But I knew they wouldn't be able to do nothing. Only one person can do something about it; but he has to figure it out. I can't say a word about it.

I watched how everyone began to walk towards an old car. Apparently Sage saw my face because he clarified my doubts, before I even asked anything.

"Well, Little one that's Mrs. Flowers' car"

I smiled at him. That car suited her beautifully. Matt timidly approached me. I didn't give him any opportunity to say anything. Since I am too short compared to him…well to any of the boys with us at the moment, I just jumped at him. He caught me and hugged me.

"Like when we where kids."

"Yes, Bon… like old times."

"Yea, Mattie… you know that I love you right?"

"Yes, Bon Bon I know."

He hugged me again. He released me and we reached the others at the car. Sage decided to show his vampire speed to Meredith. The official explanation is to leave us with more space. We needed the space, but at the same time I suspected that he wanted some time with her to check up if she was ok.

The short ride toward the Boarding House was silent. It felt oppressive. I knew everybody wanted to ask me why but at the same time they didn't knew how to do it. I was a little bit grateful for that. I just wanted to have these hours with them and say to them a proper goodbye.

We reached the Boarding House. We entered and everybody went directly to the living room. I guess this would be the time for another makeshift round table.

I waited for them to speak. I looked at everyone, just waiting for them. The only one who was avoiding my gaze was Damon. He didn't look at me at all. I could sense a turmoil of emotions irradiating from him.

"Bonnie, please explain to us what happened?"

That was the soothing voice of Stefan. He knew too well how to ask and make the person feel comfortable with him.

I let a tired sigh out and walked toward one of the windows. With every second running away from my last hours with them it became harder and harder to watch them.

"I talked to Obaasan about the spell. She explained to me how to do it and what to offer the God. She told me this kind of summoning was hard and difficult. I am a rookie with this sort of things so she let me know that my offering would have to be special."

"Special?"

"Yes, Mere… At the fight I lost the offerings that Obaasan Saitou gave me. Damon had already handed to me Misao's Hoshi no Tama. I knew I would offer the Hoshi no Tama to Inari but I needed something more, so you see I was stuck. I didn't know what to offer when Damon attacked me. I was one hundred percent sure that his actions towards me were because of Shinichi. At that moment I figured out that I could offer my spilled blood."

"Ohh! Bonnie."

"Elena… that's the reason… that's is why I think you won't find any solution for my actual situation. I gave to Inari my life with one condition."

"Which condition?"

I looked at Matt his face reflected some hope. I didn't wait too long to answer his question.

"I told Inari that my life was his; but my heart, soul and love was mine."

"He accepted that?"

"Yes Stefan he did. But this doesn't change the fact that at sunrise I will have to go. I will have to return to Inari."

At that moment Damon stood up from the couch where he was sitting and silently listening to me. His body was stiff. It was like he was trying to control himself and he didn't knew how to do it.

Everybody turned to watch him. He looked at me. I gasped at his face. It was full with pain, anger and sadness. At that moment I couldn't hold my tears anymore. Elena hugged me trying to sooth me.

Damon began to walk out of the living room; but before he walked out he said to me.

"I won't let you do this."

After that he left. I began to cry again.

"Bonnie… It will be ok… you just have to keep the faith."

"Lena, I just wanted…. I just wanted every one of you alive… I couldn't stand the though of losing one of you. I… I…"

"Bonnie we understand and believe me we are grateful."

I nodded at Meredith. She just told me what I really wanted to hear from all of them.

Mrs. Flowers announced that she would prepare some snacks for us. That was the end of our round table. I felt everybody fill with tension and their comflicting feelings between faith and hopelessness. Since I only had a couple of hours I decided to say good bye to each one of them alone.

I went to Sage first. I figure out since he is the one that I knew the least it would be easier. I discovered I was lying to myself. He looked at me curiously.

"Sage"

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?… No, can you promise me something?"

"Talk little one."

"Could you promise me that you will protect her?"

"About whom are you talking about?

"Meredith"

He walked towards me and leaned down. So now he was at my eye level.

"I will protect her until my last day."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Sage… Do you love her?"

He blinked at me before answering me. Maybe he wasn't expecting that question. He lowered his eyes and whispered.

"I do love her."

I hugged him. I was sincerely happy. I guess I surprised him because he was a little bit stiff with my hug. Before releasing him it was me; the one who whispered to him.

"Keep fighting for her. She is worth it."

I released him from my hug. I turned around and began to look up for Matt.

I found Matt at his room. We didn't say much. He just hugged me and told me.

"No good byes Bon. I know that son of… won't let you go. For once I believe in him. So you won't be going anywhere."

I smiled at him and left him. I couldn't say anything else. Mrs. Flowers was really sweet to me. She told me something similar to Matt's words. This process was getting harder. I knew that I loved them wholeheartedly; I'd never though about it. I thought that their presence in my life was secure that it was granted.

My next stop would be really painful. I needed to say goodbye to Meredith and Elena.

* * *

**A/N: Well Bonnie began her journey to say good bye. It is sad I know, but don't underestimate the gang especially Damon.**

**Let me know what do you think. Leave me some love... click and write. Just spare me some seconds of your time and write me something.**

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis) **


	25. Good Byes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**xx Non Account Reviewers xx**

******Yazzy: Muchas gracias por tus dos "reviews" y por tu apoyo a mi historia. Tengo que confesar que you también tiendo a usar los "reviews" como criterio para leer las historias.******** Sobre que Bonnie no puede decir nada... pues tienes toda la razón. Es parte del hechizo ella no puede explicar con claridad. **

******Maya: Thank you so much. Your words mean a lot to me. I hope you will like this chapter too.**

******Krissy: I am happy that you like my story so much. Thank you for reviewing. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too.**

******Anonymous: Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. :)**

**xx Non Account Reviewers xx **

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Good Byes**

Bonnie POV

I walked slowly towards Elena's room. I kept thinking about the old days, when we were just mere normal teenagers wishing for prince charming. I couldn't stop a chuckle escaping from my lips. _So much innocence._

We were so young and full of plans, hopes, and wishes. The ironic side of this is that it wasn't too long ago. _How could everything change so much and so dramatically in so little amount of time? _I couldn't stop wondering how we make decisions without a clear idea of the consequences. How we disregard the little things of our daily lives.

I knocked at the door. Elena opened it and let me in. Thankfully Meredith was with her. It was as if they were waiting for me. They knew that no matter how many times they told me that they would find a solution to obtain my freedom from Inari; I had my mind set to say good bye. I couldn't predict the future. I didn't know if this was actually the last time I would be with them. The last time of the sisterhood.

We kept silent for a few moments. The tension in the room was oppressing. I could feel easily their sorrow and sadness. I knew exactly how they felt because I was feeling the same way.

Elena gestured me to sit down beside her on her bed. Meredith did the same. We were there the three of us sitting like we use to when we slumbered in each other houses.

"Bonnie"

That was Elena's voice. She made me snap out from my wonderings of the past and present. I didn't dare to think about the future. I looked at her. I knew she was trying to figure out what to say. I decided to break the silence before her.

"Elena, you know sometimes you really get on my nerves."

Elena blinked at me stunned. I definitely surprised her. Meredith began to laugh at my remark with all her strength. Slowly Elena and me joined her, laughing wholeheartedly.

"I know Bonnie; sometimes I get on my nerves myself."

We began to laugh again. _God! _We needed desperately those laughs. We stopped laughing and the overwhelming silence returned.

"Elena, Meredith... I want to say a lot of things but I don't now how to begin."

"Bonnie if you don't want to…"

"It is not that Meredith, it is just painful. Both of you are my bests friends... my soul sisters. I don't have a clue if I will be able to endure my time with Inari without the both of you."

My tears began to flow freely. I kept talking. If I stopped talking I wouldn't be able to finished what I wanted to say to them.

"Elena I loved you but I have to admit sometimes I resent you for over-protecting me; but at the same time I am thankful for that. I know I can count on you no matter what. I am sorry if I ever hurt you. I didn't mean to."

"Oh! Bon... I'm sorry… I… until recently I really began to appreciate what you have to endure with your gifts. I began to rediscover my friend. I'm sorry for being selfish so many times… I love you dearly."

We hugged again.

"I know Lena. I know. Elena"

"Huh?"

"When you finally will be back with Stefan? Come on! We know you are head over heels for him."

She chuckled.

"You are right I am head over heels for him."

I looked towards Meredith. She is the strongest one of us. She is the calm and logical one.

"Mere… Where I would be without you?"

She let a little smile show on her face.

"I don't know Bon… I'd never though about that. I'd never though of myself without you and Elena as my friends."

"Well it is good to know, because I think you are losing your time and to be totally clear I am talking about Sage. You don't have to say anything and I don't mean to pry. I want you to think about it."

Meredith looked at me with her sad eyes. I hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"I love you Mere, I don't know how to express that clearly… I just..."

I began to cry again. Meredith kept hugging me.

"Bonnie… I will miss you. I love you too."

I broke our hug. I needed to finish this ordeal. Saying goodbye was heartbreaking. I stood up and walked out of the room. I didn't give them any opportunity to stop me. I didn't say anything else. I couldn't stay in that room anymore. Besides I wanted to find Stefan.

* * *

Damon POV

I was fuming. I was sick and tired of feeling all these emotions. That damn God said my memories would be my penance. At first I was relieved that I would have everything back, that me remembering everything that I lived and done this whole time would be better. Is what I was looking for? It was what I thought I needed.

But that bastard stole from me my ability to shut down my feelings. _Damn_! _I am a vampire that feels like a human. All my life acting recklessly... now I have to repent? That is what Inari wanted for me?_

And Bonnie... _Why did she keep sacrificing herself for everyone?_ For once I wanted her to be selfish. To think about her first. Annoying little...

I can't keep thinking like this. I killed her... I almost killed her. _How will I face her now? _Inari saved her and he is taking her away. _Why would I care about it? Why does it bother me so much?_ _How dare she?_

The truth about this whole situation was that I couldn't get rid of this constant pain and fear. And I don't get scared... not me.

I was pacing in my room from my window toward my broken door. I was trying to focus and control at least some of my emotions. In a moment, I was angry and the next one I was panicking. _How can the humans stand this all of the time?_

I took off my jacket and threw it hard against the floor in frustration. That was when Bonnie's opal ring went flying across the room. It landed near the window. I picked it up. I could feel the magic embedded within. _Why would Bonnie give me her ring? _

Now I was able to remember everything and this ring didn't have any kind of magic back at the Dark Dimension. It must be Bonnie's doing. _Why did she give it to me? Why did she asked me to promise her that I would always remember her?_

I watched stunned how the opal began to changed colors. From white to blue and then black. I chuckled because it looked like it was reflecting my emotions. The magic in the ring was humming... it was enticing and almost hypnotic. The ring was soothing me.

The magic of the ring was pulling me toward something; or was it toward someone. I couldn't say for sure. The same question kept coming at me. _Why?_

* * *

Bonnie POV

I found Stefan in the living room. He seemed worried. He was brooding more than usual.

"You heard everything right?"

"Yes Bonnie I heard everyone of your good byes. Vampire hearing can be an advantage but sometimes it is a burden."

"I guess you are right about that."

"You came to say good bye."

"Yes... I...God! I am tired of all this."

"Bonnie, I know what it feels like."

"What?"

"Saying good bye to every one you love because you are sure that you will never see them again. I lived that again and again my whole vampire life."

"I'm sorry... I really am."

"Don't worry about it. I want you to know that I understand what you are feeling right now."

I walked toward him. I was really tired. This was emotionally excruciating and I still needed to say good bye to Damon. Stefan lowered himself a little. Apparently he wanted to be at my eye level.

"Bonnie you are an amazing friend and I am honored to know you."

I felt once again tears forming in my eyes. I hugged him. Surprisingly enough his hug was warm. Or at least I felt it was that way. It felt like the embrace of the brother I didn't have.

"Stefan I care deeply for you. You returned to us our Elena when she fell in love with you. I am grateful for that. You even went to hell looking up a possible solution for both of you."

He tried to release me and I strengthened my embrace with a weak effort. I haven't finished talking to him. Thankfully he understood my intentions.

"Stefan I want you to know that you are more human than you think. Please don't ever forget that."

He was the one that strengthened our hug one more time. He whispered:

"Thank you."

"I truly believe it with all my heart."

"I know and I believe that you are not going anywhere."

He broke our hug. I'd really hugged a lot of people today. It was a secret pleasure of mine. I honestly believe that hugging is a special way to tell that person that I care, that I love him or her, that I am right there if he or she needs me.

"I have to..."

"You left the hardest towards the end."

"Maybe because I am scared. Because..."

"What Bonnie?"

"Stefan he is the only one that can save me from Inari."

"Why?"

"Because I love him. I can't tell you anything more right now."

"I believe in my brother. Even if he thinks I don't I believe him and trust him. Trust him Bonnie; he will figure everything out."

I smiled at him. I turned around and began to walk out of the living room. I had this dreadful feeling on my stomach. It felt like the end was near.

* * *

**A/N: Well did you like it? Do you believe what Stefan said to Bonnie? Please let me know. I promise the next chapter will be mostly Bamon. **

**Leave me some love and write me something. It just a little click.**

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis) **


	26. Too Little Amount of Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**I am totally amazed by the support all of you are giving to my story. I'd never imagine I will have a story with more than 200 reviews. I feel like a little kid with his new birthday present. Thank you so much!**

**~~ :) Non Account Reviewers (: ~~**

**Anonymous: Thank you so much! I hope this update was soon enough.**

**Krissy: Thanks. I am really happy that you loved it. :)**

**Yazzy: Your words mean a lot. Muchas Gracias. You are right about the story!**

**Lele Lola-be Martino SanFrosco: Thanks you! ;)**

**meli2010: Thank you! I hope you will like this one too.**

******~~ :) Non Account Reviewers (: ~~**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Too Little Amount of Time...**

Stefan POV

I kept looking at Bonnie leaving the living room. I'd told her the truth. I believe in my brother. I know that he will figure everything out. He already told her that he wouldn't let her go.

But I wonder; what does he really need to discover?

Bonnie was clear; she couldn't say anything with more details. She only told me that Damon was the only one who could save her. At least she has hope… but why do I feel she doesn't have the same faith or hope that I have in my brother?

She somehow seemed defeated. She looked, as she was tired of fighting. I decided to go to Elena. She must be really sad and I'd already heard their good byes.

I went up the stairs and walked straight to Elena's room. The door was slightly open so I didn't need to knock. I entered the room and I found Meredith hugging Elena, trying to comfort her.

Meredith looked at me. I could tell that she was barely keeping her emotions in control. She looked that she was about to burst. She was holding up only for the sake of Elena.

"Elena"

Elena ran towards me. I held her in my arms and began to comfort her. Meredith stayed there on the bed.

"Meredith… I think Mrs. Flowers needs some help."

She looked at me gratefully. She wanted that escape; I think she wanted to let loose of her pain in private. I watched her leave.

"Elena, please you have to be stronger. For Bonnie's sake."

"Stefan, it is too much and too soon. Why did that happen? We wanted to summon Inari; but not at this cost."

"Elena, I can fairly guess that she thought better her, than everyone she loves. She wanted to give us an opportunity."

Elena whispered with sorrow reflected in her voice.

"I know Stefan; but it is not fair. She deserves to be…"

"Happy"

"Yes"

"Elena, Bonnie told me something a few moments ago."

Elena gazed at me, with her eyes filled with tears. I instinctively touched her cheek. With my finger, I cleaned her tears. I don't want her to be so sad.

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that Damon is the only one who can save her from Inari."

"Really? But why him?"

"Because she loves him."

I looked and saw some hope appear in her beautiful eyes. She hugged me. I sensed from her a mixture of happiness and hope.

"I know he will do it Stefan. I know Damon will save her."

I kept looking at her. It was like I was in a trance. We were so close to each other. I forgot everything. I have my love between my arms. I don't want to lose her. We are wasting time. We hurt each other; but at the same time we began to heal each other.

Now she is my friend. But I don't want to be her friend. I kept stroking her face, very gently. Silence descended between us. We weren't talking. We weren't using our mind connection.

I lost myself in her eyes. I leaned toward her and kissed her. She kissed me back. I felt how our souls intertwined together. I knew this was right. She was the love of my life, my soul mate. We just kept silent after the kiss. We didn't say anything.

I remembered Bonnie's words. _"Stefan I want you to know that you are more human than you think. Please don't ever forget that."_

She was right; I fought my true nature every second of my undead life. But Elena was worth the effort; she is the reason I stayed sane and human.

* * *

Meredith POV

Stefan really understood what I needed. I hurriedly left Elena's room and walked briskly towards mine. I was too afraid to burst in front of someone. It is not shameful to cry and let go of the sadness or pain… It is just too difficult for me to do it.

Since I could remember, our family kept everything to our selves. My grandfather's situation was really hurtful and a hard lesson to my parents. They just taught me to be reserved with my personal stuff.

Sometimes I wished I could let go in front of Bonnie or Elena. I really wanted to do it. I really want for once to be comforted. For once I didn't want to be the strongest.

When I was about to enter my room, I felt a strong hand holding me. I turned to look at it. When I focused my gaze to his face, I just crumbled. I couldn't hold it anymore.

I cried my heart out. He lifted me and entered my room. He sat down on my bed and he just embraced me. He didn't say anything. He just let me cry out my pain. I was crying not only for Bonnie or Elena; I was crying for my family, my grandfather, for everything.

He kept comforting me in silence. He understood that was what I wanted and needed. When I finally calmed down, I didn't move at all. I liked to be in his arms. I whispered:

"Thank you"

For the first time since I began to cry I looked at him. Sage leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back. I was secretly yearning for this moment. I wanted to feel him so close to me. I wanted to know what was like to kiss him.

Bonnie was right; I needed to think about him. I needed to think carefully about what I wanted. I now understand better what Elena went through. One heart will be broken, but whom? I care for Alaric deeply. I care for Sage too. But whom do I love? It was scary how Sage understood me so much. One fact is undeniable and clear; I wanted Sage in my life.

He broke the kiss. I needed to breathe; but I already felt the loss of him. This time I was the one who kissed him.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I let out a tired sigh. I looked for Damon everywhere and I couldn't find him. I had less than an hour to find him and to say good bye to him. My heart is already broken. With every good bye, I felt how I was losing bits of my heart.

I don't know if I will be able to let go of him. I love him but the truth is I don't know if he loves me. I don't know what I am to him.

I went to the kitchen to grab some water. That was my intention when two strong arms lifted me up. I couldn't see anything. I only could feel the air streaking my face. He was running really fast.

We reached the clearing. He let me down gently. I felt a little bit queasy. I looked at him and my heart flinched. There he was looking at me with anger. He began to walk toward me. I didn't move at all. I simply waited for him.

Only inches where separating us from each other. With a hoarse voice he only said one word.

"Why?"

* * *

Damon POV

She looked stunned. She just kept looking at me. I began to pace in front of her. _Why isn't she saying anything?_ I couldn't think clearly. These maelstroms of emotions were making me crazy. I am angrier with myself than with her.

I stopped pacing and looked at her. She was still looking at me. The next thing that she did took me by surprise. She walked towards me and hugged me.

"I am sorry Damon."

"What?"

"I am sorry."

"Are you crazy? Why you are saying you're sorry? I should be the one apologizing here."

I broke our hug and kept looking at her. _Why is she so important to me?_

"Damon… I don't have too much time left. Please…"

"NO! I already told you I wouldn't let you do it, besides you didn't answer my question."

She blinked at me. She seems confused.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bonnie? You knew that the god needed and special offering. We could thought of something."

"Damon I didn't tell you because I understood the meaning of everything too late. You don't know how much I wish to change everything. Why I wasn't able to figure it out before Shinichi took every single memory from you? That pains me, you don't know how much. I am a rookie psychic with an almost no experience in witchcraft; I can't predict the future Damon. You attacked me. How in the world would I prevent or foresee that?"

I felt a pang inside of me when I heard those words.

"Bonnie… you are more than that."

She continued talking, ignoring what I said to her.

"I know it hurts Damon. But I did everything I could. I…"

"You don't have to explain, Bonnie. I'm sorry for hurting you. I understand. I am acting unreasonably. It's just... I don't know what I need to do to free you from Inari. I don't want to lose you."

She touched my face gently. Her eyes were so sad. I couldn't think of anything to wipe out that sorrow from her. She switched her gaze towards the clearing. She began to walk a little. She didn't turn to look at me when she asked me:

"Why are we here?"

I walked towards her and embraced her. She leaned her head against my chest. She was waiting for my answer.

"I knew we needed to talk so I wanted no interruptions."

"That's the only reason?"

I cringed a little. I wasn't good with this kind of situation. For too long, I just took what I wanted when I wanted it. For too long, I just turned off my feelings and emotions.

"No… I… I wanted to be with you and… here you saw the real me."

"Damon… you remembered it."

"Bonnie please… no more words."

I turned to her and kiss her. I kissed her with a desperation I didn't know I was feeling. I kissed her frantically, like it was the end of me. I felt that without her I couldn't be me. I couldn't understand myself clearly but I just knew that I wanted her with me. I knew I would fight Inari for her.

I heard a faint voice; it sounded like a song. Like a long lost calling song. It fluttered like a little bird. The voice was so hushed as a whisper. It felt as if someone was whispering to me.

"_I hold you in my heart and wrap you in my love."_

_Where that voice is coming from? _I broke our kiss.

"Bonnie did you say something?"

She chuckle a little.

"No I was too distracted to say or think anything. Why?"

"I heard someone whispering."

"Really?"

She was smirking at me. I couldn't believe it. She knew something else and she wasn't telling me anything.

"What do you know Bonnie?"

"Nothing; Damon I don't know anything."

"You are lying?"

"No I'm not, because I don't have the slightest idea of what are you talking about."

After that the smirk disappeared from her face. I knew the reason for that. The first rays of the sunrise were beginning to shed their ominous light.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! I know you hate me right now; but the chapter was getting too long I needed to cut it in two. Sorry... :)**

**Please let me know what do you think about this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Do you believe Damon will be able to figure out everything? Do you think he loves her? Why he doesn't say the L word to her?**

**Leave me some love... click and write. **

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	27. Omega End or not?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookerz and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all.**

**~~Non Account Reviewers~~**

**meli2010: Aww! Thank you so much! :)**

**Yazzy: Muchas Gracias! Sí... toda historia tiene su final. Voy a pensar lo de la secuela. Any ideas?**

**Kristina: Thank you sooo much! :)**

**~~Non Account Reviewers~~**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Omega (End) or not...**

Bonnie POV

The sun finally began to rise. I only had minutes with Damon. My heart is finally completely broken. It is incredible how much I love him. _Why him? _I couldn't understand it myself. I am beginning to believe that it is true what everybody says; that love is blind... totally blind.

My strongest wish was to have someone love me as I love him. I know he cares for me; but how much does he care for me? He keeps giving mixed signals that I don't dare to think about or analyze. Damon is unpredictable I couldn't use any type of logic or "common sense" when I thought about him.

Maybe... that is why I ended up falling for him. He is just _him_. He doesn't offer more than he has, and always offers all of him. For the good or evil, he had done it always the same way. He was completely him, no fakes... only one time he didn't act like himself and it was when the malach was inside of him. I should learn from him. More than five hundred years of living and all this time he remained true to himself. Or at least what he sincerely thought he was. I could clearly see him but sometimes; I wondered if he was aware of his more alluring trait. I honestly believe he is shielding himself from everybody. He is protecting himself... I think he doesn't want to get hurt again.

Damon hugged me again. My heart was beating like crazy. I could lose myself in him. I wish I could stay and forget everything.

"Damon.. I need to..."

"Bonnie don't... I won't let you say it. I won't let you go."

"Please... Damon. I made a deal with Inari. I must comply with my part of the deal. He did his part. He helped us with Misao and Shinichi."

"So what?... After Misao and Shinichi anything can happen to this town. It is a magnet for supernatural beings. I will fight him if that is what I need to do."

"NO! I couldn't bear it. He is a god! He could kill you. Damon, please, no..."

I was losing my control. I began to hit his chest with my tiny fists. I was frustrated with him. He was totally insistent on getting killed for me. I didn't want that. I wanted him alive. If he lived I would have a chance to return.

He strengthened his embrace. I couldn't move or hit him anymore. I began to feel as if I was losing my sanity.

"Why are you doing this, Damon?"

He looked at me. He looked as if he was searching for the correct answer. _Why does he have to think about it so much?_

At that moment I realized that maybe I'd overestimated his feelings toward me. At that moment my heart sank and my hope left. I began to cry. _What else I could do? Did I really do a mistake? I felt his love towards me. It was love... was it?... or... Did I misjudge him?_

It downed on me that there was a huge possibility that I would have to go. I kept crying against his chest. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see the sunlight that was beginning to illuminate everything surrounding us.

A strange mist began to surround us. I felt Damon growl at something. I moved myself a little because I wanted to know what was happening. Damon didn't let me do it. He just held me tighter. That was when I heard the voice of Inari.

"I came for her. It is time to go."

Damon switched places with me. Now I was behind Damon. Inari was in front of us. He didn't look like the old man. He looked young and powerful. He was richly clothed. He looked as a God should look. Not as the wanderer, the poor old man that had visited me once in my dreams.

Before I could do anything, Damon charged at him. He didn't even reach the God. That was my worst fear. I knew Inari could kill him in mere seconds.

"Inari please... don't hurt him. Please..."

I was begging to the god. I was screaming and crying at the same time. I didn't want to watch Damon die. I continued screaming again and again.

"Please, Please, forgive him... Please!"

With a single movement of his hand he threw Damon against the ground. I heard the strong thud against the clearing's ground. I knew he was hurt. I ran towards him. He was hurting. I hugged him. My tears began to fall down onto his face. I kissed him.

"My little one it is time to go."

I could barely register Inari's voice. _Why_ _he is calling me little one? I don't want him to call me like that. I want Damon calling me 'Little one' not him!_

I hugged Damon again against my heart. I mentally said to him.

"I love you Damon Salvatore. It is you and always be only you. My heart, soul and love are all yours. Remember that. They are the only part of me that Inari doesn't own. They are yours."

"Bonnie..."

"Shh, Damon..."

"No!, Don't go."

"Why Damon? Why should I stay and go against Inari?"

"Because... because you belong here. You are part of us... because..."

I let out a tired and sad sigh. He'd just confirmed my worst fear... he doesn't love me enough... to figure out everything. Oh... how much did I wish to tell him everything? To explain to him what I did to the ring; but I couldn't: it was part of the rules of any love spell. He just only said I am part of everyone. I couldn't stop my tears. I felt defeated... I ... surrendered to my future with Inari. _How much I wish to hear three words from you Damon? _I needed to hear him saying it.

"Damon... that's not enough."

"Bonnie you can't go."

"Why?"

"Your family needs you..."

I was still crying. I whispered to him:

"That's not enough."

I kissed him again and let him go. I began to walk toward the God. I turned to watch Damon one last time. I needed to keep my faith in him. I couldn't surrender entirely to a grim future without him. I yelled at him.

"Remember your promise; remember that you have to return my ring to me... Please Damon remember..."

Inari's mists surrounded us. I felt how my body began to change. I looked at the God.

"Don't worry; it is easier to travel this way my little bird."

I flinched at his words. Only one person called me like that and it wasn't Inari. I wanted to scream at him but my voice wasn't the same. It actually came out as sounds of a bird. At that moment I understood that Inari had changed me. He actually transformed me to a bird. I was flying near him.

I watched how he changed himself to his animal form. He looked beautiful. His white fur and captivating blue eyes. I heard his voice in my head.

"Let's go."

I couldn't do anything. I had to follow him. That was part of the deal.

* * *

Elena POV

I felt a huge source of power. The first thing that came to my mind was Bonnie. I looked at Stefan. He nodded at me. He felt it too. We got out of the Boarding House. Stefan picked me up and ran toward the power.

We reached the clearing and watched the scene unfold in front of us. Damon trying to fight Inari. Bonnie screaming and begging the God... and finally Bonnie saying good bye to Damon.

I couldn't believe what I was watching. Inari took Bonnie and Damon couldn't stop him. _Why? I was so sure he would be the one saving her. What happened?_

"Stefan I want to talk to your brother alone. Could you wait for me here?"

He looked at me. He totally understood my intentions. We both needed to know what had happened. We needed to know the emotional state of Damon.

"I'll be here, Elena. If you need anything..."

"I'll call you."

I got up in my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. After that I began to walk towards him... towards Damon.

* * *

Damon POV

I watched her disappear with the damn God. _Why couldn't I stop him?_ Bonnie was expecting something from me that I didn't deliver.

I felt and excruciating pain. I'd never felt like this before. The pain increased within me by the second. Why did I feel so helpless? Why did I feel so incomplete? I was numbed by the pain. I'd lost her... I let her go. I want her with me. Why couldn't I keep her with me?

I screamed with rage and pain. This hollowness was consuming. I wanted to let my true nature surface and act without thinking. Maybe... that would make the pain bearable. I couldn't shut down my feelings. This must be a punishment for everything that I did. _Yea! That's must be a punishment. It has to be. _I'm beginning to lose my sanity. I needed Bonnie with me.

During my futile fight with Inari I began to hear again the strange whispering. I fighted against it. It was bothering me and couldn't concentrate enough. The whispering got stronger when Bonnie reached me and kissed me.

_"I hold you in my heart and wrap you in my love."_

_What the hell is that?_ I tried to keep her with me but she kept telling me. That's not enough. I failed her. I really did. For the first time I decided to pay attention to the whispers.

"_I hold you in my heart and wrap you in my love_

_My circle of protection descends now from above"_

I concentrated hard on the whisper I really needed to figure it out. _Where it came from?_ I felt a little bit of fluttering coming from my jacket. I touched it... It was Bonnie's ring. The opal was really black. I remembered her last words towards me.

"_Remember your promise; remember that you have to return my ring to me... Please Damon remember..."_

Maybe she was trying to say something. I began to hear again the whispers when an uninvited voice reached my ears.

"Damon"

It was Elena's voice. I growled at her.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"NO!"

I stood up and left her. I didn't want to talk to her. I needed to find Bonnie.

* * *

**A/N: Well some of you are hating me right now. I am sorry... but as I wrote before keep the faith. Keep reading.**

**What do you think about this chapter? Please tell me. Good, Bad? Leave me some love and words. Click and write a little.**

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	28. Comprehension

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Boowormgrl101 and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without your help and feedback this story is not possible at all. You guys rock! XOXO ****If anyone needs an amazing Beta don't hesitate this two amazing authors will help and support you.**

**I want to announce that this story is ending pretty soon. It will be one or two additional chapters. So again thank you to all of you that had read, alert, fav and reviewed my story. Thank you for accompanying me during this amazing journey! I'd never expected so much support from all of you! **

**~~Non Account Reviewers~~**

**Yazzy: Thank you so much! I read your second review for chapter 26... you are right about Matt, but there still some chapters left. I can't promise you anything just keep reading. :) Sobre tu review de el capítulo 27, a veces siento que la historia debería terminar y no hacer una secuela sería lo correcto. ¿Pero quién sabe? Si tengo otro momento de inspiración y se me ocurre una secuela o como tu dices escribo otra historia. Tengo que darle tiempo a mi mente para pensar. Y si alguién da una buena idea que se pueda desarrollar... pues también hay que pensarlo. Otra vez...muchas gracias!**

******~~Non Account Reviewers~~**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Comprehension...**

Bonnie POV

I felt Inari's magic swirling around us. In an instant, we were traveling. It felt like a huge roller coaster filled with such amazing colors surrounded us. I couldn't see anything. It was so fast that it was impossible for me to know where I was.

The magical travelling finally ended. I was certainly in a place I've never seen before. It was breathtaking. I couldn't describe the place in a fair way. It was beautiful and peaceful. I could sense the place was sacred and protected. It was a place full of green, red and gold colors. A place where the human work meshed perfectly with nature. It looked like a shrine of some sort.

I was in my bird form. So I was able to go high and admire the whole scenery. This must be a special place for Inari.

"Come down; let me change you to your human form."

I did what he asked. I flew down near him. He was already in his young man human form. I felt his magic working again. I felt a little bit queasy after the change. I looked at the God. He was watching me curiously.

"Well, I want you to rest a little bit. I have to attend certain matters. At dinner I will answer any questions that you may have."

"Every question?"

"Yes, every question."

At that moment a servant appeared.

"He will lead you to your designated quarters."

I nodded and followed the servant. I couldn't do anything else. I walked behind the servant admiring the shrine. Everywhere I looked I found Kitsunes stone statues. They looked like eternal guardians bound to protect this place.

We reached the rooms and I was stunned. I honestly expected a little room. After all I was bound to serve the god. This room was way too huge to be a servant room. I looked at the servant. He didn't say anything. He just bowed and closed the doors.

For the first time I was alone at this strange place. Everything that I saw and how they were treating me so far would never erase the pain and the hollowness of my heart. I remembered the man that I loved wholeheartedly and my tears flowed freely one more time.

* * *

Inari POV

I went to my private quarters. I finally found my two messengers acting more like an evil Yōkai**(1)** than a good kitsunes. I owed the little one. Too much havoc those two had already made. Too much time spent fixing the evil they had created throughout the years. Now I was able to placate Izanagi **(2)**. Those two nearly exposed our world and the existence of magic to humans. They wanted to disrupt the actual order. Now we can rest a little until the next threat.

Accepting her offerings in order to help her made it possible for me to save her life. That vampire really killed her. It would have been a shame to lose the little one. She has so much potential and I totally intend to use it. _I wonder how long her life will be? _I am pretty certain that right now she is not completely human. She is more magical than before.

I sensed her magic and true intentions. I sensed her soul and pure feelings toward her friends and toward that insolent vampire. She reminded me of my long lost love. Not physically but her heart and soul... are equally pure and beautiful.

The moment she accepted my hand I knew what she'd done with her ring. It was pretty clever and smart. That spell acted like an open contract. She made it before our arrangement. She had a way out and it didn't bother me. I would have done the same thing.

She acted like a kitsune, like a trickster. For the time being she will be here with me. It could be a day or a century; it depends on the arrogant vampire. What she doesn't know Is that I don't intend to let her go too easily.

She will be my entertainment for the time being. _How hard will that boy fight for her?_

I chuckled a little. I didn't have this amount of fun for so long.

* * *

Damon POV

I continued walking into the woods. I wanted to reach the place where Bonnie had summoned Inari. I needed to be alone to sort out everything. To discover what I needed to do. To discover what Bonnie had wanted me to do since the beginning of all this mess.

I began to remember my moments with my Little Bird. She wanted me to remember. She made me promise to her that I would always remember her. _How could she ever think I would forget her?_ Granted at the beginning I never thought much about her. I had plans to get Elena and make my brother totally miserable. But when I least expected it she was always there.

She was the only one who always looked at me in another way. She admired me; she had an infatuation with me that slowly grew to love. I liked to annoy her. She was so fragile that my instincts always made me save her without thinking about it. Besides Elena she was the only one that always wanted to believe that I still had my human side.

That I could be a better version of me. I made my own private voyage through my memories. The library incident, Alaric's party, Caroline house, The trees incident... the clearing. I let down my defenses just for seconds and she saw me. The real me.

At the Dark Dimension, I was so engrossed with Elena that I never considered how much pain I was inflicting on her. The constant effort she made to control herself and not faint so much. I remembered the disaster that we'd had. The dinner that had really set her off. She was really suffering, she was in shock. I'd never guessed what really happened until Elena explained to me about the boy. They played with the little boy that eventually would be our main course.

I needed to calm Bonnie; they wanted me to slap her. The whole situation was too much for Lady Ulma. I wanted to calm her down and to regain the peace and order. I did what first came to my mind. I kissed her. I didn't want to slap her. I just kissed her.

I'd never given enough credit to my actions. But now I totally understood that I was acting from an impulse. It was irrational; probably it was my heart acting. I chuckled at this memory.

I remembered how much she'd helped me when I was human. She asked me to be my friend. She'd risked her life and gone with me through my memories. I remembered when she'd told me that she loved me.

At that moment I didn't understand clearly the hidden message behind her words.

"_Please Damon let me finish... I know that I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you're doing, but I can't help it, because I'm in love with you. When I look at you my heart skips a beat; but I know that beat could mean a lifetime of tears wasted on something I knew I could never have."_

She told me that she loved me but at the same time she'd told me that she knew I didn't love her. She knew me better that myself. She was closer to me and I never wanted to admit it. I never wanted to recognize what she meant to me. _You are a really dumb proud vampire Damon. You really are!._

I heard again Elena's voice. I stopped and waited for her. She wouldn't rest until she could talk to me. I needed to be alone, so it was better to deal with her now.

"Damon, please..."

"Elena I need to be alone."

"What happened?"

"You saw what happened. What do you want?"

"Let us help you Damon. We want Bonnie back as much as you."

I chuckled sarcastically at her. I walked toward her. I was really near to her only inches separating us. I just stared at her. _How much had I wanted her before all this mess?_ I did care about her. I didn't have any doubt about that. I would always care for her. The only change was that now I could see her as my sister-in-law. It had downed on me... I didn't love her. I though I loved her... but the truth was, I loved another person.

At that precise moment, the ring began to vibrate harder than before. I looked at it mesmerized by it. That's when I began to hear the whispering again.

"Damon"

"Shh. Keep silent."

For once she did what I asked from her without hesitation. I concentrated myself again at the magic surrounding the ring. I began to hear the whispering and I began to feel the soothing effect of the magic embedded within the ring. The opal began to change colors. It was no longer a black opal. It was a strange mix of white and blue. I heard it again the whispering...

_"I hold you in my heart and wrap you in my love._

_My circle of protection descends now from above._

_Oh Goddess of Light grant my plea._

_Heal everything I hold dear,_

_All pain shall disappear._

_My love is pure, and my heart is full._

_Bring my true love!_

_By earth, by land, by wind, by sea,_

_Let my true love find me!"_

The ring was repeating the chanting again and again. It sounded like Bonnie's voice.

"Can you hear the chanting Elena?"

"What chanting? Damon what are you doing? Please let us help you. We want Bonnie back too."

I blinked twice at her. I am the only one who could hear Bonnie's calling. She was calling me. All this time she had been calling me. I totally understood what I needed to do.

"Damon"

"Elena, no one wants Bonnie back more than me. I need to do this alone. Let me be."

"But..."

"For once go away and let me be. I don't want to be harsh on you. You don't deserve to receive my anger and wrath because I am the only one responsible for the fact that she is not here with us right now."

She looked at me. She was pondering my words.

"You finally know what to do?"

I didn't bother to answer her question. She changed her gaze and looked toward Honoria Fell's tomb. I think I saw a ghost of a smile forming on her face. After that she began to walk away. It looked like she comprehended everything. She mentally sent to me.

"Bring her back!"

* * *

**A/N: Sadly I think this story will have one additional chapter. Or maybe two! It is sad... unless you people will give me some ideas for any of the pairings. Don't forget the main pairing is Bamon.**

**(1) __****Yōkai: (****literally_ demon_****, spirit, or monster) are a class of preternatural creatures in Japanese folklore ranging from the evil oni (ogre) to the mischievous kitsune (fox). (According to Wikipedia)**

******(2) Izanagi: The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. (According to Wikipedia)**

******Well tell me what do you think about this chapter? What do you think about Inari? And What do you think about the little Delena moment? Please leave me some love. Click and write.**

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**


	29. The Beginning of Always

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookwormgrl101 and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without their help and feedback this story is not possible at all. Both of you ROCK! XOXO. ****Thank you for supporting me with this crazy and amazing story. They are amazing betas and authors. Check there profiles and their stories you would loved them and if you need help they will help you. **

* * *

**I want to say thank you to all of you that had read, reviewed, alerted and fav my story. I know that I wrote this before but I'd never imagined such amount of support from all of you. All of you had made for me writing Whispers of the Heart such an amazing, awesome, pleasurable journey. All of you had made me smile with your words. I humbly say: Thank You! :) XOXO ****Here is the list to those that supported me with fav, alerts and reviews:**

**Anonymous, Ya tu sabes, Morrigue, Lily CullenSalvatore, Bookwormgrl101, lisaniV, Ali08, Death'sAngel18, FutureFamous, Danielle Salvatore, David Fishwick, x-RandomChick-x, AllisonBlack8496, DeDelFuoco, Nightgirl25, midnightquiver, thesocialriotmachine, Hellewise14, meli2010, sakurapris, Twilighter Tabitha, Dai-Light, shay, mas, hidden observer, Bonnie McCullough, VeronikaRose, trish russell, Tefilehtti, YazzPattzSalvatore -alias- Yazzy, Epona's Chosen, stephanie, Bamon fan, Sophia, PrettyLittleVampires, Nerw20, Ever-Starr, smallsizebigheart, TheSalvatoreWitch, LiizyClary, siput, Kristina, Angellove12, Pheonix of the Night, Krissy, Maya, Lele Lola-be Marino SanFrosco, Faye Gwenever, Child of the Night13, allexandra05, AlteaAuroraRia, Kiki-anthony, ladyblue16, , Marie97, Melcofe, MiMiTehStargalaxy, Ms-Wolfe, RedRiver21, Simo3112, sunrise stars, woahthatsMel, xxsarah92xx, allyouneedislove-mr, fia-salvatore-cullen, Loveofwilson, midnightAlixei13, mybloodyvalentinexx, Bubbles975, Souhayla, DracoMalfoy4Ever and This Guilty Blood.**

**If I left someone out... I am so sorry. PM me and I will fix it. ;)**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. Yea!...They are all mine. I am sorry for the long A/N. I will let you read the chapter now! :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning of Always**

Bonnie POV

I was able to rest a little bit after crying my heart out. I heard a timid knock and the same servant who had showed me the way to my supposed room earlier was standing and waiting for me.

He bowed a little and explained to me his presence.

"The master is summoning you to his presence. Please follow me."

I nodded at him and followed him. I couldn't do anything else. This place was too big. If I wondered alone I would certainly get lost. I was trailing behind the servant. I didn't want to think, so I decided to pay attention to the details of the shrine. It amazed me once again. This place was beautiful and mesmerizing. At least I could lose myself in it. It would be a while before I would feel secure enough to walk alone. But I knew I would do it. I didn't want to spend too much time with the god.

I would work here. I would gain the right to eat, sleep and live here even though I am bound here because of the deal between Inari and me. I needed to focus all my energy on doing something productive. That would be the smartest way to wait or to think another way out.

We reached the main room. The food was placed properly for two guests. The god was already at one of the spots.

The servant bowed to him and I replicated the gesture. After all, Inari was the master of the shrine and a powerful god.

"Sit down"

I followed his instructions. We silently began to eat. The food was good, but I wasn't hungry at all.

"Well… I promised you I would answer any of your questions. Are you going to be silent? Or do you have anything to ask?"

I looked at Inari. I began to wonder what I should ask first.

"I'm sorry. I do have questions."

"Then ask."

"Ok, Where are we?"

"This is my main shrine. Fushimi Inari. We are in Kyoto, Japan."

I knew I was looking at the god with a surprised face because he let out a smile that looked really good on him.

"Oh! Do you live here?"

"For the time being."

"Mmm! The mountain out there... It is part of the shrine? Could I walk up to the top of it?"

"Yes, and Yes. That mount is Mount Inari."

"Really I can walk the mount?"

"Yes, there are trails that will help you to reach the top of the mount."

"Could someone would show me where the trails begin?"

"I will take care of that. Anything else?"

"Yes, how should I address you?"

He smiled again.

"You are pretty smart, little one. You should address me as Inari-sama. I would call you Bonnie-san or maybe Bonnie–chan. You will know when I finally decide it."

"Inari-sama?"

"Yes"

"Why did you accept my offerings? Why did you help us?"

He began to look at me. I could tell that he was pondering my questions.

"I was wondering when you would begin to ask the important things. The kitsunes were exposing the supernatural world to everyone. They wanted to alter the order of things. You summoned me and I just took the chance to right a wrong and make some repairs."

I lowered my eyes. I was looking at my hands. His words made me feel that I was collateral to the whole situation. I couldn't decide if I should hate him.

"I have another reason for helping you and your friends. You remind me of someone that I used to love."

"Oh! I'm..."

"Don't! It was a long time ago. I promised her I wouldn't forget her. I help people like you to honor her memory. Besides little one, you've got gifts and talents. You should work on them."

"I'm sorry… I just judged you… I shouldn't do that."

He nodded acknowledging my apology.

"Tomorrow someone will show you the trails of the mount. I can sense that you want to help; I will assign you to the maintenance of my personal quarters. We need everything perfect. I am certain that we will receive visitors soon enough."

"Huh?"

He didn't add anything else. _Who will be coming here?_ He called the servant and dismissed me. He was talking in code. _What did he try to tell me?_

When we reached my assigned rooms I found that someone had left me some traditional clothes. I didn't now how to use them. They were so beautiful. They were an exquisite mix of colors. It began with white, pink, red and burgundy. It had what I guessed was traditional Japanese flowers sewn carefully on it. They were purple. It included a black sash.

I looked at the servant. I wanted to ask how to use it.

"Tomorrow, someone will help you."

I looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

After that he left me alone one more time. My thoughts returned to Damon. _When would I be able to see him again?_

* * *

Damon POV

I watched Elena disappear into the woods. I guess she was walking back to Stefan. I felt a huge relief and a sense of happiness and peace. I was finally able to sort out my feelings.

I took Bonnie's ring into my hands and carefully enclosed it. I began to lose myself in its magic. The ring once again began to soothe me. It was like a gentle caress. I was totally engulfed by this peaceful feeling. This was the first time that the whispers had changed to actual chanting.

I could hear Bonnie's voice clearly chanting the spell over and over again. I didn't know what I needed to do. I decided to let my heart decide for me.

Out of nowhere I began to chant the same words. I paired my voice to the humming of the ring. I repeated it again and again. Every time that I did it, I felt how my body began to change. It felt as if I was disappearing. It felt as if I was becoming part of the ring. I was becoming part of the magic.

I lost track of the amount of time I spent doing this. I just kept chanting. At certain point my voice became part of Bonnie's voice. Now I could only hear one voice. I kept hearing what my heart whispered to me. I repeated without thinking.

"Please let me find my true love. Take me to her. Let me tell her what she needs to hear. Take me to her."

The next thing I was able to feel was the hard ground. I was sprawled on the ground. I could see the clear blue sky. I could smell the woods. The smell was different. I wasn't in Fells Church anymore. I began to move carefully. I was in a meadow full of white clovers. I felt Bonnie's ring on my hand. I looked at it. The opal was completely white.

"Welcome… I was expecting you."

I instinctively moved to attack mode. I growled at that voice.

"Inari… where is Bonnie?"

"You surprised me vampire. I honestly thought you would take more time to figure everything out."

I looked at the God intrigued by his words.

"You knew?"

"Since the beginning."

"Why?"

"I couldn't warn you or stop you. The details you should ask her. She will be here soon. I will leave both of you alone for the time being. But we need to talk. I will summon both of you."

"I understand."

"Be honest with her. If you prove her that she was right. That she loves the right one; maybe I would change my mind and change some of the terms of the deal. It depends on you."

I didn't say anything. The God's words were weighting down on me. He was willing to let her go. I smiled at the possibilities. I began to search for my little bird.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I was walking through the woods of Mount Inari. The servants served me breakfast in my room. I took a bath and they helped me with the kimono. I was surprised at my reflection when they were finally finished with me.

My skin looked whiter than usual. They left my hair free without any adornments. My face was free of any kind of makeup. The servants explained to me it was Inari's instructions to leave my hair without restrains and my face free of any make up. I liked it but couldn't help myself and I wondered why.

I continued walking the trail. I concentrated myself in watching the trees. I could hear the beautiful songs of the birds. The breeze was playing with my hair. I was working really hard on watching and thinking about the woods surrounding me. I didn't want to let my mind wonder free. I was certain I would end up thinking about Damon. Every time that I thought of him my heart ached.

The end of the trail led me to the white clover meadow. _It can't be! _It was the same one from my dreams. I walked into it and surrounded myself with the flowers.

I was admiring the place that had been a part of my dreams when I heard someone calling my name.

"Bonnie"

I was stunned by his voice. I wanted to turn and look if it was real or if it was a figment of my imagination. I wanted so much to check it out; but at the same time I was so afraid that it was just a dream. He repeated my name.

"Bonnie"

I couldn't turn… I didn't want to know the truth. If it was a dream I didn't want it to end.

Then I felt a pair of arms embracing me. My back was touching his chest. _It was real! He is here!_

"Finally I found you."

I turned. I wanted to see his face. But I discovered that I couldn't see anything. My tears were blocking my view. I couldn't recall at all when I'd begun to cry. I whispered to him.

"Damon. Please tell this is real… please, tell me that I am not dreaming."

He lowered himself a little bit. Now I was able to feel his mouth near my ear.

"This is real, Bonnie. I am here."

I hugged him with all my strength.

"Don't leave me!"

I said that with my voice filled with dread and urgency.

"Never… Bonnie?"

I looked up and watched mesmerized his face. Here it was in front of me... a vampire; but his features looked like when he was human. It was like they meshed the two versions of Damon into one.

"I am sorry for being late, Bonnie. I am sorry I couldn't hear you calling before. I am sorry that I wasn't able to discover what you needed from me."

"You are here. That's what matters, Damon."

"No it is not."

"What?"

"Shh, Little Bird. I needed to sort my feelings out first. I needed to discover who I was."

"But…"

He interrupted me again.

"Elena helped me."

"What?"

"When I saw her after you leaving with Inari I discovered the truth. I discovered how I would bring you back."

"Really? You did it with Elena?"

"No. I discovered that I care for Elena… and I will always care for her. She is important to me."

"Oh!"

I changed my gaze toward the white clover field. I couldn't stop the sadness. It was returning to my heart.

"Bonnie, look at me."

I didn't want to look at him. He put his right hand under my shin and he pulled my face up and toward him. He was able to see me clearly. He was able to see the tears strolling down my cheeks. Very gently, he cleaned my tears. He was treating me like I was fragile.

"Bonnie… I discovered that… I love you."

I gasped at his words. He smirked at me. He continued talking.

"Do you still love me Bonnie? Do you love who I am? Are you sure you could love a vampire with a dark past? A vampire that could do evil at any time? A vampire who is trying to be the better version you wanted me to be. A version who I want to be now."

"Damon I love you… just you."

He leaned toward me and kissed me. That kiss felt as if we where sealing something permanently between us. I felt like I belonged to him. He broke our kiss and took my hand. He placed my opal ring on my finger.

"Damon… this means you are my true love. The spell was about true love."

"I know… You always had faith in me Bonnie."

"Damon, I just followed my heart. I wished so hard that you would be my soul mate. I wished so hard for this miracle… I…"

He interrupted me again.

"No, you are my miracle Bonnie. True love is a durable fire, in the mind ever burning, never sick, never old, never dead, from itself never turning. **(1)**"

He kissed me again. When we broke our kiss, we began to walk back to the shrine.

"Bonnie"

"Huh?"

"You looked mesmerizing... No! You look stunning in that kimono."

I smiled at him. I felt so happy and giddy. I felt as if I was a little girl with her birthday present.

"Thank you."

"Inari is waiting for us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you know that he already knew about the ring? My fair guess is that he knew it since the beginning."

"No, I'd never imagine that."

I stopped walking. I was thinking of how strange the line of our destinies were. Here I was in a foreign country at the other half of the world, dressed in strange beautiful clothes, surrounded by a different kind of woods. Hearing new birds songs and smelling the perfume of new flowers.

It was here that I found my true love. Damon looked at me curiously. I offered my hand to him. He took it and pulled me toward him. We hugged again; we _kissed_ again. The sun began to show its last rays of lights. The dawn of the day was showing us its majesty. The sky was a mixture of purples, blues and oranges. The first stars had begun to shine above us. I felt it was some kind of a blessing for us. We kept looking at each other. I'd never tire of looking at him. I lost myself in the black onyx pools on his face. The real Damon that I saw at the clearing was in front of me. For the first time I felt that his soul was actually reflected within his eyes. He didn't have that protecting shield. He was showing himself to me, without restrains. In his own particular way he was telling me that he was mine. _Totally mine_.

"Are you ok Bonnie?"

"Damon… today I found my home. You are my home."

He caressed my cheek again. The sky was filled with stars. The breeze began to play with us.

"Bonnie… Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always.**(2)**"

**~~The End~~**

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end for this amazing journey. If you want I could post an epilogue. It would be the last part of this story. But I need you to tell me so I could post it before March 15, 2011. Yea! I wanted to finish this story before Midnight. **

**In this chapter there are two quotes that our favorite vampire use it. Remember he likes to read a lot and he is a very literate vampire. I will give the proper credit for the quotes now.**

**(1)"But true love is a durable fire, in the mind ever burning, never sick, never old, never dead, from itself never turning" ~~ Sir Walter Raleigh**

**(2) "Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always" ~~ Dante Alighieri.**

**I loved those quotes so much I couldn't help it. I had to use them.**

**Ok here is the link to Bonnie's kimono. Oh God I hope this will work, just erase the parenthesis. **

**http:(/)(/)artsci(.)wustl(.)edu(/~)copeland(/)sakura(.)gif**

**This is probably the last time for me to write this: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis) **

**Here at this forum you could share ideas or ask for help, books reviews, movies reviews, manga reviews, anime reviews. You can use the pictures posted for inspiration for possible characters and background or just simply to write a whole new short or multi-chap story. You could read the finctions posted there. Or you could participate at the RP (role plays). It has a game section too. Or you just could get to know the members of the forum. There are members from here fanfiction and from fictionpress. Give it a chance.**

* * *

**_Oh! Yazzy gave me an idea with her last review... if you are so lovely and decide to leave some love... Would you tell me your favorite chapter of this story? Remember If all of you wants it I will post the epilogue. So people leave me some love. Tell me what you think about this end. Or give me ideas for possible stories or sequel. Click and write. I am quite sad… I will miss writing Whispers of the Heart_.**


	30. Epilogue: Beginning of a Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This story is set after Shadow Souls and is pretty much AU. Some characters can be a little OOC.**

**I want to say thank you to Bookwormgrl101 and Lily Cullen Salvatore. Without their help and feedback this story is not possible at all. You guys are amazing! XOXO**

**As promised this is the Epilogue. I really hope I answered some of your questions. Thank you so much for answering my question about your favorite chapters. I have a couple of chapter that I totally love too. Mostly the romantic ones... jeje! After all I am a hopeless romantic. ;) I promise I will continue writing... probably a new story. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Well I wrote a one-shot and post it at fictionpress. Yes, it is my first ever non-related fanfiction short story and the title is LOVE THROUGH TIME ****AND WORDS. But if you want I could adapt it to one of our favorite pairing of VD. So if you want that, please visit my account at fictionpress. It depends on your requests. I would adapt the story to the winning pairing. So go read it and tell me and I promise I will uploaded pretty soon. This is the link. (remember erase the parenthesis) Oh! You can leave me reviews on Fictionpress too. **

**http:(/)www(.)fictionpress(.)com(/s/)2897235(/1/)Love_through_time_and_words**

**BTW: Thank you so much to Danielle Salvatore, Lily Cullen Salvatore, Kyeire and Bookwormgrl101. They already read the one-shot and their support made me post it at fictionpress.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**For my non-account reviewers:**

**Chapter 28**

**Lele Lola-be Martino SanFrosco: You were all right about Damon and the I love you. Sorry I am a little bit late to respond your review. Thank you so much!**

**Yazzy: Continue Reading! jeje!**

**Chapter 29**

**Maya: Thank you so much. Your words made me happy. :)**

**YAZZY: What can I say? Muchas Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Perdona si no te contesté los reviews de el capítulo 28. Pero decidí incluir los dos aquí... jeje! Gracias por la sugerencia del crossover lo voy a pensar seriamente. Definitivamente voy a leer Midnight y estoy bien segura que me va a inspirar. Ahora mismo estoy inclinada por hacer una nueva historia. Once again Yazzy thank you so much. Your words mean a lot to me. I do hope you will like the epilogue and if you have time the little one-shot I already mentioned earlier. :) **

******x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I do hope you will like this. I am sorry for any mistakes, errors, horrors, etc. They are all mine.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Beginning of a Journey...**

Stefan POV

_How long has it been?_ Three months and we still have no news from my brother or Bonnie. I look at Elena and I can see a shadow within her. It is the sadness of the unknown and the doubts of the 'what if's...

_How could I get rid of her sadness?_ How could I assure her everything is all right when I am beginning to have doubts too? We've stuck together at the Boarding House. None of us wanted to be apart from each other. We wanted to be there for my brother and Bonnie's return.

Ironically, Falls Church had been really busy. Inari's helped us with the kitsunes threat; but soon enough another group of supernatural beings appeared. Since then we've been fighting without rest.

Even with all those fights, we have a couple of peaceful days. Today was one of those days. Peaceful days where we try to enjoy the peace and rest a little. But we can't without _them_.

I had seen that same weary face that Elena had reflected across her face today on everyone. I had seen it on my reflection at the bathroom mirror. We needed some closing. We needed to close this wound; we needed to know in order to move forward.

I walked into the living room and found the girls with Matt and Sage in a tense silence.

"What is happening?"

Elena looked at me. She offered her hand to me. I took it and sat down besides her.

"Stefan, we were discussing the possibility of searching for them."

I glanced at everyone and pondered Elena's words. Matt was the next one to speak.

"We are tired of waiting. Stefan we need answers. We can't continue moping around and doing nothing."

Elena nodded at his words. I watched how Meredith took Sage's hand. That was a strange gesture from her. She was the reserved one of the group. It looked like she was seeking support from him.

"We though that maybe if we search for another witch we could send them a message. Or that witch can do a locator spell."

"That is plausible Meredith; but what if they are in another dimension? We will need more than a locator spell."

Sage shifted his position a little bit. Now he was nearer to Meredith. He was the one that talked next.

"Stefan is right Meredith. That what I was trying to explain to all of you."

Elena switched her gaze towards Sage and began to talk again.

"Then we need someone as powerful as Inari. For all I know maybe we should summon him again."

I heard a growl. I surprised myself when I discovered that it came from me.

"That's not an option. I won't lose anyone else. First, my friend then my brother."

I stood up and began to pace. I was really angry.

"But... Stefan"

"I said _No_!"

We were so engrossed at our discussion that we didn't notice the arrival of one of our friends. It was Meredith who saw him first.

"Alaric!"

We all turned around to watch him. He was smiling at us until he saw Meredith and Sage too close together.

"Good afternoon everyone."

Meredith whispered.

"You are back!"

Alaric didn't hear her but I did and I was quite sure that Sage heard her too.

"I came to settle some things. Meredith requested my help regarding the kitsunes. I am sorry that I couldn't help more."

Elena was already beside me when she spoke to him.

"Alaric, please sit down."

"No thanks. I don't have enough time. I have a plane to catch. I came to deliver a message to all of you."

We all looked at him curiously. He took the silence as a signal for him to continue talking.

"We are coming home soon. Little brother, stop brooding."

"Do you meet them? Where? Are they fine?"

That was Elena's voice. For the first time since Inari's incident she sounded hopeful.

"Yes, I finished my research but before returning to US I though that a visit to the main shrine of the Kitsune God was necessary. Over there I found a quite familiar miko****** and an annoying vampire. They told me what happened here and they gave me the message. They are negotiating with Inari the conditions for their return to Fells Church."

I was totally relieved. My brother was alive. I was happy. They'd found each other. At the end Bonnie did it. She got through to my brother's heart. I hugged Elena. I sensed relief and happiness coming from most of them.

"Stefan."

"Yes, Elena"

"Maybe we could visit them. We need a vacation."

"Oh no! Are you plotting again?"

She chuckled at my reaction.

"Please Stefan. You have connections. I know you could help us with the passports, visas and everything else."

"We can't leave the town unprotected, Elena."

She looked sad. She knew I was right about that. Then the always-reliable Mrs. Flowers saved us.

"Children don't fret. I honestly think the town could handle everything without your help. This town is older than must of us. Go and bring back your friends."

I acknowledged Mrs. Flowers words. Elena tugged at me. Her eyes were filled with hope.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Flowers?"

"Yes, boy. All of you should go."

I let out a sigh. I should have seen this coming. I looked at Matt, Meredith and Sage; all of them nodded approving Elena's plan.

"Ok. I will make some calls."

I began to walk out of the room when I heard Meredith's voice.

"Alaric, we need to talk."

* * *

Meredith POV

I watched Alaric nod at me. I turned around and looked at Sage.

"I'll come back."

He touched my hand gently and heard his voice saying to me.

"I will be waiting for you."

I began to walk towards Alaric. Since that day... the day I'd crumbled after Bonnie's good bye, Sage and I had begun to get to know each other better. Well I'd begun to get to know Sage better, because he apparently knew me really well. At certain times it was scary.

I couldn't deny my attraction toward him, but I had an understanding with Alaric. I honestly thought and believed at that time when he left to do his research that I would end up with him.

"Meredith..."

That was Alaric's voice. He woke me up from my thoughts.

"Alaric... I.."

I let out a sigh and tried to talk to him again.

"Alaric... Do you still feel the same way towards me?"

He looked at me and I could see sadness within his eyes. He walked towards me and began to talk.

"It doesn't matter if I feel the same way Meredith. I understood instantly that you have something with that vampire. Don't get me wrong. He looked so protective towards you. I can't compete with that."

"Alaric..."

"Meredith; I took a chance. I don't regret my decision. What I only regret is that I didn't return sooner. I do care for you, Meredith and I will be there when you need me; but I won't wait for you forever. I don't have eternity. I am just human."

I heard his words and I couldn't stop my tears. I was hurting someone who didn't deserve it. He walked towards me. He cleaned my tears and he leaned towards me until he kissed me. He broke the kiss.

"I will miss you, Meredith."

"Alaric, please let me..."

He put one finger on my mouth. He didn't let me say anything.

"Meredith... At Inari's shrine, I had the honor to meet the God. Bonnie made it possible for me to share a dinner with such an enigmatic and powerful being. At some point of the dinner, I saw you with Sage. Inari showed me a Meredith that I'd never seen before. A Meredith whose eyes shined every time the vampire was near her."

"Inari showed that to you?"

"Yes. I'd asked him why. His answer was because I helped Bonnie. He didn't say anything else. I don't have a clue what Bonnie told him about me."

"Alaric, I am sorry."

"Don't be. You are happy and that's what matter the most. I will continue with my research. Maybe in the future we will meet again."

After that I hugged him.

"I have to go, Meredith. Please don't regret anything. I am sure I don't have any regrets."

After that he turned around and left me alone. I heard some footsteps approaching me.

"You can come in."

"You are getting good at this."

"Yes, I guess so."

"How are you feeling?"

"Relieved."

I looked at him. He was surprised by my answer. I smiled at him.

"You know that Bonnie was shipping for you?"

"Yes, she told me to fight for you."

I smiled again and offered my hand to him.

"Sage, this is difficult for me... I am not good at sentimental situations."

"I know"

"Just shut up, ok! Let me talk."

He kept silent. He was waiting for me. I breathed in a little; I was trying to calm my nerves.

"Sage... I...love you."

He smiled at me and hugged me.

"It was about time Meredith. I love you _too_."

* * *

Damon POV

I honestly thought that we would return to Falls Church right away. But Inari was pretty clever and powerful. After a long and a not so friendly back and forth between the God and me we'd reached a deal.

Bonnie had to stay a whole year in Japan and that meant I would have to stay too. I would never leave her again. So twelve long months here at Kyoto... Bonnie was happy with it so I was happy too. After the year we could return to Falls Church; but if the God summoned us we must respond without hesitation and without any delays. It is strange how I became part of this deal. Now we both needed to respond and help the God if Inari requested it.

Yea, my life was completely turned over by my little bird. I was still pondering all of this. I am not quite sure if I would be able to deal with Inari but I'd rather have Bonnie with me. If that what was needed… if that was I needed to do then so be it…

I began to help the God to fight against any threat to his shrines. So from time to time we would have to travel around the country. We fought the Yōkais******. According to Inari so far we had been lucky.

Inari began to help Bonnie with her gifts. She has a really strong spiritual power and her strongest power is her psychic connection. She can easily connect with the past or future of anyone. Sometimes she only needs to touch objects to make the connection.

Without any official arrangement, I became her practice dummy. She loved to poke through my life and in exchange she answered honestly any question I'd ask. Besides I could kiss her whenever I wanted it. I liked to have her near me.

We usually walked through the woods surrounding the shrine. It was our private moment, no God, no servants, no duties… It was just us. That was the moment of the day that kept us fighting with everything that appeared in front of us. That moment of the day was the one that kept us moving forward.

"Damon"

"Huh?"

"I miss them."

I knew what was she talking about.

"Only them?"

She hit my arm playfully. I reacted as if she'd truly hurt me.

"Aww! That hurts."

"Come on, Damon! Stop playing!"

"I am not playing. It is the truth."

She looked at me. She was studying me for any signs of mischief. I contorted my face with fake pain.

"What did you do, Bonnie? Did you hit me with your powers too?"

After that I let myself fall toward the ground. Cherry Blossom trees surrounded us and they were in full bloom. These were the perfect surroundings for my little bird.

"Damon…"

She kneeled beside me totally worried. I continued my acting. I had to admit it was fun.

"Damon… Please… It can't be…"

She leaned down toward me and at that moment I grabbed her and pulled her. Now she was in my arms. I didn't give her any opportunity to scold me I just kissed her. I would never be tired of kissing her. We were so engrossed with each other that we didn't hear the footsteps.

* * *

Bonnie POV

He did it again! He played me. He loves to do these kinds of tricks on me; but the truth is I didn't mind at all. I loved him with all my heart and soul. I was so proud of him and how he was handling my situation with the God.

This last three months were a blessing for us. We have our duties but we have time for _us_. Damon was so supportive. We still have our differences especially when I am too near to Inari but that's ok. It was part of who he is. And I accepted him completely. I accepted him with his amazing, attractive traits and with his potentially mortal flaws.

We were surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees in full bloom. It was so peaceful and beautiful. He kissed me and I lost myself. I couldn't think of anything. I could just feel how we were connected. I felt how we became one, our souls became one. It felt so right to be in his arms. He was mine and I was totally his. We were so into each other that we didn't hear the footsteps. That was when I hear a familiar voice…

"Bonnie"

I couldn't believe it. I broke my kiss with Damon. I looked to where the voice came from.

"Elena"

I couldn't stop my self; I stood up and ran towards her. I hugged her. I began to search for Stefan. If she was here he must be here too.

That was when I found all of them. They were the people that I loved beside my family. They were my extended family. I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening.

There in front of me they were standing and smiling at me. I began to cry from happiness. Elena continued talking.

"Bonnie, we receive your message. We have to come. We needed to come here."

I turned around towards Damon. He had a mischievous face.

"Did you know about it?"

"MMM! Yes… who else would arrange their transportation from the airport to the shrine?"

I smiled at him.

"Sometimes I hate you."

"I know."

I turned around toward my friends and began to hug each one of them. I was totally surprised; Elena, Stefan, Matt, Meredith and Sage all of them were here with us. They'd even brought Sage's pets.

When I finished all the greetings and when I'd finished my tears of happiness we began to walk back to the shrine.

Damon held me a little bit and made me to slow my pace down. We were the last ones of the group. I took his hand between mine.

"Thank you Damon… for everything."

"Little bird the first duty of love is to listen**(1)**. I knew you were missing them so why go against your wishes. But I admit I wouldn't have minded the whole year for the two of us alone."

I laughed at his remark. Yes, definitely he was the only one for me. I stopped walking and got up to my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Damon, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow**(1)**."

He stared at me after I said that to him. He stared deeply. I felt like he was watching directly to my soul. He leaned toward me and pressed his forehead against mine and whispered…

"Bonnie, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control**(1)**. So you see my Little Bird, that I have no remedy for my situation. There is no remedy for love but to love more**(1)**."

He kissed me again…

Yes, we began our lives together. We would have obstacles, threats, arguments, fights and I am sure we will have life and death situations. But we will be together.

That day surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees we began our journey... _together_.

* * *

**A/N: OK This is the definite end of the story. The epilogue was a treat that I honestly though you all deserve. All of you were so amazing reading, alerting, fav and reviewing... So why not to post this little extra? I will read Midnight and believe me... I am already thinking about possible stories. **

****__****Yōkai: demons**

**__****** Miko: female shaman, spirit medium**

**(1) Once again I couldn't help myself I included some quotes... so this are the original quotes with their authors.**

**"There is no remedy for love but to love more." ~Henry David Thoreau**

**"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. " ~ Unknown**

**"The first duty of love is to listen." ~Paul Tillich**

**"For you see, each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." ~ Rosemonde Gerard**

**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis)**

**Please leave me some love and tell me what you think of this epilogue. Click and write. I will totally miss writing this fic. ):**


	31. Author Note

I'm sorry this is not an update...

* * *

******AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**I don't like to write this but it is necessary. I know everyone that write and post here had agreed to expose his or her works to everyone. We like to receive reviews the good ones and we grow stronger when we received the not so good critiques.**

**We are acting like ghost writers and we have to make the necessary disclaimer and we have to be thankful that the authors allow us to write using their creative works. Everyone that had posted a story here must have read the list of authors that refuse to give any kind of consent to fanfics related to their works.**

**The problem is when anyone copy, translate and post other authors' works without asking the consent to use the story. I do not own the amazing characters created by L.J. Smith and sadly I'm not the owner of Harper Teen or Alloy Entertainment. I cannot claim any ownership. That's the truth, but I can claim my ownership of the plot and the original characters. **

**One of my stories was copied, translated and posted on another site. The moderator of that site was decent and responsible to ask me if I was the author. I gave the person enough details to prove that the story (plot) was mine.**

**If you like my stories so much and you want to translate it... Ask me first. I probably will surprise you with my answer. I mean if anyone considers my work good enough to copy it at least do it in a decent way. Ask me and if I say yes you have to mention me. You still have to write the official disclaimer regarding the author and the rightful owner and of course you'll have to say I was the author of the plot and the owner of any original characters.**

**I'm aware that it's common to have similarities in fanfics stories and probably cross-references with other fandoms. I work hard to have the least possible similarities with other stories, but I'm not infallible and I'm sure that I have those references indebted in my work. I do research for certain aspects of my stories. I like to think that my hard work is appreciated in a good way. **

**I'm so sorry for this ranting but I'm sad because of what happened to me. Now I understand better what the composers, authors or any creative mind feels when someone uses their material illegally. **

**I wish for everyone a good and amazing day! =)**

**PS: As always I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
